Blaine et les garçons
by Papillusion
Summary: Blaine craque pour Sam, ne sait pas s'il en a vraiment fini avec Kurt et en plus de ça suit le (bon ? mauvais ?) conseil de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre dans le seul but de rebondir et d'aller de l'avant. Comment cela va-t-il se finir ? TRADUCTION.
1. Not dating

Et rebelote une traduction! Fic en plusieurs chapitres cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas dire combien puisqu'elle est mise à jour régulièrement encore (tous les jours c'est pas beau ça ?) Elle en compte pour l'instant 14. Que dire sinon qu'elle est géniale, mignonne tout plein, et que j'espère que ceux qui liront aimeront :)

**Disclaimers :** cette histoire appartient à **Miss Elenath**, je ne fais que la traduire.

**Titre original :** **Blaine and the boys** (roh c'était dur)

Je pense que pour pouvoir suivre et apprécier c'est mieux d'avoir vu à partir de l'épisode 17 saison 4.

**Blaine et les garçons**

- Sexy !

Blaine se mordit la lèvre, espérant que Sam ne réaliserait pas que son enthousiasme était un petit peu trop débordant pour un meilleur ami. Après, oui, Sam savait pour le béguin de Blaine mais cela ne justifiait pas des commentaires de ce genre.

- Tu crois ? dit Sam, en se tournant pour s'examiner sous toutes les coutures dans la glace de son armoire.

Il portait un costume et cela le mettait _vraiment_ en valeur. Il lissa sa veste et sourit à son reflet.

- La famille de Brit ne voudra surement jamais me laisser partir, dit-il. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas insister pour qu'on se marie, nous aussi.

- Vous l'avez un peu déjà fait d'un certaine manière, rappela Blaine, en soupirant silencieusement.

Sam et sa petite amie Brittany étaient attendus ce samedi au mariage de son cousin, et il n'était pas invité. Ce n'est pas qu'il tenait spécialement y aller, s'y trouver avec Sam et Brittany en train de danser...

- C'était une action apocalyptique, ça ne compte pas, dit Sam, en contractant ses biceps. Sache que si une météorite devait se cracher sur la Terre maintenant et qu'on n'avait plus que dix minutes à vivre je me marierais avec toi, sans hésiter.

- Eh bien... Merci. Je suppose, dit Blaine, et _non_ il ne rougissait pas. Sam pouvait dire des choses sans queue ni tête quand personne ne l'arrêtait.

Blaine bougea sur le lit sur lequel il s'était assis, mal à l'aise.

- Bien que dix minutes ne soient clairement pas assez pour organiser un mariage. Peut-être qu'on ferait juste les préparatifs.

- Hmhm, fit Blaine, en regardant ses ongles.

La situation n'était plus qu'à ça de devenir embarassante -ok, elle l'était déjà- et il songeait sérieusement à rappeler à Sam que ce genre de déclaration ne l'aidait pas.

- Tu penses que je suis attirant ?

Sam enleva sa veste de costard et se regarda en chemise blanche dans le miroir.

Blaine se racla la gorge.

- Tu sais que oui.

- Comment je le saurais ? Tu ne me le dis jamais.

- Sam... Tu te souviens ? La semaine dernière ? Quand on a parlé de... mon béguin...

Ses derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure.

- Bien sur que je m'en souviens. Mais tu n'as pas agi différemment depuis, dit Sam.

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi aurait-il agi différemment ?

- Donc peut-être que tu t'es rendu compte que je n'étais pas si attirant que ça, continua de parler Sam.

Il se retourna, et écarta les bras.

- Alors ?

- Alors... hésita Blaine, regardant le visage plein d'espoir de Sam. Tu l'es. Tu l'es tellement que je dois régulièrement retenir mon souffle et m'obliger à me rappeler de ne pas te regarder trop intensément. Content maintenant ?

- Oui !

Sam serra les poings et sourit comme un imbécile. Puis il commença naturellement à défaire tous les boutons de sa chemise. Blaine s'empressa de se détourner discrètement. Non, décidément ce garçon ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était une situation embarassante.

- Tu vas faire quoi demain alors ? demanda-t-il alors que Blaine était occupé à feuilleter un comic qu'il avait trouvé trainant sur le lit.

- Je ne sais pas. Devoirs, je pense, répondit Blaine. Peut-être que j'irai aussi prendre un café au Lima Bean.

- Juste, ne tombe pas amoureux d'autres garçons.

- Bon ok Sam, ça suffit, dit Blaine.

Il reposa le comic, et se tourna pour voir le blond en habit de tous les jours maintenant, en train de mettre son costume sur un cintre.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il

- C'est très gentil d'accepter le fait que je craque pour toi et d'être autant à l'aise avec mais je refuse qu'on en parle en permanence.

- Mec, je plaisantais.

- Eh bien, arrête. Et sache pour _ton_ information que si jamais je tombais amoureux d'un autre garçon et voulais sortir avec, tu n'aurais rien à y redire. Ca ne changera rien entre nous, Sam, parce que _nous ne sortons pas ensemble._

- Non, sans blague ? Si on était ensemble je ne te laisserais surement pas aller à cet endroit où les Warblers sont tout le temps.

Blaine soupira pronfondément et passa une main sur son visage. Peut-être que c'était le moment de rentrer à la maison, le temps de laisser Sam se débarasser de tout le sucre qu'il avait ingéré avec les cookies de tout à l'heure.

- Mais j'ai compris, d'accord, dit ce dernier. Tu peux aller où ça te chante. Mais juste n'oublie pas que les Warblers sont tous des tricheurs. Je préviens c'est tout! ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Blaine.

Il s'assit à coté de lui.

- Si tu sortais avec l'un d'eux il te briserait le cœur, et je devrais encore te ramasser à la petite cuillère comme après que tu aies rompu avec Kurt, l'histoire se répète, dit Sam en gesticulant et en regardant au travers la pièce.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, promit Blaine.

- Tu es encore amoureux de Kurt ?

- Sam, je pense que Brittany veut que tu la rappelles regarde!

Blaine donna à Sam son portable, qui était posé sur la table de chevet près de lui. Il avait effectivement un appel manqué de la fille mentionnée. La blond le prit et se leva, et alors Blaine laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ne voulait pas penser à Kurt là maintenant. Cela devait faire deux mois à peine qu'il réussissait à ne pas penser à lui tous les jours, et que le chagrin s'était estompé, ne laissant plus qu'un léger regret et de la culpabilité puisque c'était à cause de lui qu'ils avaient rompu. Bien sur s'en vouloir ne servait à rien, alors il évitait juste d'y penser.

Et il n'en parlerait pas à Sam. Ils étaient passés à travers ça avant et aujourd'hui cela aurait seulement été bizarre, si l'on considèrait le fait que Blaine n'avait aucune difficulté à laisser partir Kurt lorsqu'il pensait à Sam et quel effet feraient ses mains sur son corps.

- Bien ! Alors, où on en était ?

Sam envoya son portable sur son lit avant de s'y jeter lui aussi, juste à coté. Malheureusement cela fit rebondir le portable qui alla tomber au sol, du coté opposé au sien.

- Oh zut, dit Sam, en se penchant en avant pour regarder.

Blaine leva ses jambes pour se reculer et s'appuyer contre l'arrière du lit.

- C'est bon, il va bien, dit Sam.

Il croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque et s'étendit sur son lit, occupé à fixer le plafond pendant un moment. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Blaine et il tourna un peu la tête.

- Et ?

- Quoi ? voulut savoir Blaine.

Il se sentait bête à rester assis alors que Sam était allongé, mais c'était le garçon qui lui plaisait, là, en train de parler. Il ne s'allongerait certainement pas maintenant avant de se blottir contre Sam. Ce n'était juste... pas une option.

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Blaine, sans mentir.

Sam acquiesça, et regarda le plafond à nouveau. Ils restèrent silencieux encore un certain moment.

Blaine se détendit, et il se laissa doucement tomber sur le lit lui aussi.

- C'est compliqué. Parce qu'on en a jamais vraiment parlé. Au début Kurt était tellement en colère, et après toutes nos rencontres étaient un peu superficielles, on évitait les sujets qui raviveraient la douleur, expliqua-t-il. Ca fait comme si ce n'était pas vraiment fini, ajouta-t-il plus bas encore.

- Est-ce que tu penses... que vous reviendrez ensemble un jour ?

Blaine haussa les épaules :

- Il y a un mois seulement j'aurais dit que oui. Mais maintenant je pense que... Peut-être que je sens les choses comme ça parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment tourné la page.

- Hm, fit Sam.

Blaine soupira encore avec soulagement. Cela faisait du bien de parler de ces choses-là, ça le faisait toujours et pourtant il remettait à chaque fois à plus tard, jusqu'à la dernière minute, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'y oblige.

- Eh bien, peut-être... commença Sam.

Blaine tourna sa tête, pour se retrouver face à son regard. Sam se releva sur ses coudes.

- Peut-être que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de sortir avec quelqu'un. Je veux dire, comme ça tu verrais si c'est ce que tu veux ou si tu préfères que Kurt revienne, dit-il.

- Je ne sortirais pas avec quelqu'un pour ça, dit Blaine, en sentant ses joues se chauffer.

Il évita le regard de Sam, parce que chacun d'eux ici savait que l'unique personne avec qui Blaine souhaitait sortir se trouvait dans cette pièce, était hétéro, avait une petite amie, et puis non.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas toujours attendre les sentiments, parfois tu dois les créer. Que dis-tu de Sebastian ?

- Je croyais que tous les Warblers étaient des tricheurs ?

- Ouais, bon ok, peut-être que c'est d'accord pour un rencard-test, ça te va ?

- Non ! refusa Blaine, en remuant la tête.

- Les gens vont tout le temps à des rencards sans savoir s'il vont aimer l'autre personne ou non. Eh, et pourquoi pas un blind date ?!

Sam se rassit complètement et se frotta les mains.

- Je peux t'aider à trouver quelqu'un, on n'a qu'à aller au Lima Bean maintenant !

- Sam...

Mais il n'y avait pas moyen de stopper le blond une fois qu'il était lancé, alors Blaine renonça, et il dut se laisser trainer jusqu'au café.

Il espérait juste que ça ne deviendrait pas trop gênant.


	2. Au Lima bean

Bon allez je saute le pas je poste maintenant, c'est vrai que c'est sympa d'avoir son petit chapitre quotidien ^^

**Au Lima Bean**

Le Lima Bean était plein de monde, comme tous les vendredis après-midi. En temps normal Blaine aurait apprécié de se trouver ici, les odeurs de café venant à lui juste après avoir poussé la porte d'entrée. Mais aujourd'hui il y avait la main de Sam sur son épaule, qui le guidait avec gentillesse mais détermination jusqu'aux tables.

- Mec, je prends les commandes, toi tu t'assois ici et tu jettes un œil aux garçons qui te plaisent, sauf moi bien sur. Je suis seulement ton conseiller aujourd'hui.

Blaine lança à Sam un regard ennuyé mais le blond était déjà sur le chemin du comptoir. Alors Blaine s'assit à une table libre, et il regarda Sam dans la file d'attente. Mais juste à ce moment son ami se tourna, en le regardant dans les yeux puis se pointant lui-même avant de secouer la tête. Blaine roula des yeux, et s'obligea à regarder autour de lui. Il y avait plusieurs autres garçons ici. Certains portaient l'uniforme de la Dalton Academy mais Blaine ne reconnaissait pas leur visage. Oui, certains était mignons mais... il ne pouvait pas sortir avec quelqu'un avec pour seul prétexte celui de vouloir rebondir et pour ensuite laisser tomber la personne comme une vieille chaussette. Ca ne semblait juste pas correct.

Mais d'un autre coté il avait sans doute besoin d'une distraction, principalement par rapport à Sam, et aussi, évidemment, Kurt. Et comme Sam l'avait dit plus tot parfois les sentiments se développaient en sortant avec la personne.

Et si ça valait le coup ?

- Bon, ce sera qui alors ?

Sam s'assit également sur une chaise et fit glisser une tasse de café en face de Blaine.

- Pas si vite, le freina Blaine. On vient juste d'arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de celui-là ? Il est pas mignon ? proposa Sam en montrant un garçon près de leur table.

Blaine secoua la tête :

- Pas vraiment.

- Alors... lui ?

Sam désigna avec son menton quelqu'un en train de marcher jusqu'au comptoir. Encore une fois, Blaine fit la moue. Après plusieurs autres suggestions de ce genre ils s'accordèrent sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient définitivement pas les mêmes gouts en ce qui concernait les garçons, et Blaine se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, en soupirant. Pourquoi Kurt ne pouvait-il pas juste revenir, et tout redeviendrait comme avant ?

- Alors ? Quelle est ta décision ?

- Bon sang, Sam...

- Juste lance-toi, et demande à quelqu'un de sortir avec toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué là-dedans ? Ce n'est pas comme si le reste de ta vie en dépendait.

- Oui, eh bien, dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y vas pas toi, demander à quelqu'un ? répliqua sèchement Blaine.

Il le regretta immédiatement, parce que Sam avait une petite amie et puis tout le reste. Mais son meilleur ami posa son café sur la table d'un air décidé et se leva, en se frottant les mains.

- J'y vais, et c'est pour toi que je vais le faire. Regarde un peu !

Et Blaine le fit. Sam alla tout droit à la table où un garçon que Blaine avait qualifié de « pas trop mal » était assis, et il commença à engager la conversation avec lui. Cela semblait tellement facile quand c'était lui qui le faisait... et il était vraiment très sexy... attendez, est-ce que Sam était en train de flirter avec ce gars ?

Blaine plissa les yeux mais à cet instant Sam le désigna d'un mouvement de tête, et l'autre garçon se tourna pour le voir.

Blaine eut l'impression qu'on lui avait versé un seau d'eau glacé sur le ventre. C'était Nick, un ancien Warbler qu'il avait connu. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu de coté et sans son uniforme mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Il lui fit joyeusement signe de la main et se leva, pour se retouver assis face à Blaine quelques secondes plus tard.

- Blaine ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Uhm... bien. Et toi comment vas-tu, avec les Warblers et tout, euh...

_Malaise. _Non seulement les New Directions avaient -Blaine et Sam en fait *tousse*- accusé et fait condamner les Warblers pour dopage et tricherie, mais en plus Sam était allé parler à Nick avec l'intention de trouver un rencard pour Blaine et... ok après tout Blaine ne savait rien de la sexualité de l'autre garçon, quelles étaient les chances qu'il soit gay ou bi ?

- Bien, bien. Oui on est suspendus, mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on se met à utiliser des stéroides. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec ça mais j'ai fait ce que Hunter nous avait dit de faire... stupide, je sais. Seulement tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Trent quand il a refusé de se doper.

- Oui, dit Blaine. Est-ce qu'il est revenu dans l'équipe maintenant ?

Nick remua la tête.

- Personne n'est revenu.

Et puis il commença à parler d'un prof de la Dalton Academy qui avait eu une dépression nerveuse, et, aussi fort que Blaine veuille en entendre parler, son regard vagabonda derrière, avec l'espoir de voir Sam. Il était parti. Blaine le chercha ailleurs dans le café mais il ne le vit nulle part. Alors il lui envoya un message lui demandant ce qui se passait.

- Et ton ami m'a dit que tu me trouvais mignon ? Tu le pensais déjà lorsque tu étais à Dalton ?

- Euh... eh bien... assez.

Pas besoin de mentir, et puis « mignon » n'engageait à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Wow ! Qui l'aurait cru. Le roi des Warblers...

- Je n'étais pas « le roi », voulut rectifier Blaine.

- Mais tu étais le grand manitou un peu, rit Nick. Alors, ça n'a pas marché avec Kurt ?

Et soudain Blaine se trouva à parler de Kurt, encore une fois. Sans pleurnicheries (absolument sans pleurnicheries) mais sans doute un peu d'apitoiement sur son sort vint se glisser. Entre temps il reçut un texto de Sam lui souhaitant une super soirée. C'était clair qu'il pensait que Blaine avait un rencard maintenant, et ça lui pinçait le cœur que Sam le soutienne autant. Après toutes ces allusions au béguin de Blaine cela avait été facile de se convaincre qu'ils flirtaient... juste un petit peu bien sur.

Mais la chose la plus inattendue arriva lorsque Nick, ayant fini son café, se pencha au-dessus de la table et dit :

- Donc... est-ce qu'on peut dire que c'est le rendez-vous, déjà, ou... ?

Blaine ouvrit et ferma sa bouche, laissé sans voix pour quelques secondes. Puis il se jeta à l'eau :

- Attends, tu es intéressé ?

- Bien sur que je le suis ! s'esclaffa Nick. Je pensais juste ne jamais avoir une chance avec Blaine Anderson.

- Wow, c'est... je suis flatté. Et un peu perdu. Je ne savais pas du tout que tu étais intéresssé par les garçons.

- Peu de gens le savent, principalement parce que tout le monde s'en fiche. Mais ça va, assura-t-il en agitant la main.

Blaine échangea ainsi son numéro avec son ancien collègue de classe, et ils se mirent d'accord pour un rendez-vous le jour suivant, samedi.

Une fois ça de fait il rentra à toute vitesse à la maison de Sam, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord qu'on le laisse avec si peu d'explication... ou plutôt sans explication du tout.

Et puis Sam lui manquait.

Mais c'était insignifiant et aussi très déraisonnable étant donné qu'ils étaient séparés depuis, quoi, une heure ?

- Mec, qu'est-ce que tu reviens faire ici ? l'accueililt Sam tout en ouvrant la porte. Et ton rencard alors ?

- J'en ai un de prévu pour demain, c'est suffisant, dit Blaine.

- Oh, ne sois pas si excité, dit Sam sarcastiquement mais en le laissant rentrer néanmoins. Ils montèrent dans sa chambre, où le jeu video de Sam avait été mis sur pause. Sam s'assit sur son lit (il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où s'asseoir de toute façon) et attrapa sa manette, mais il se tourna vers Blaine au lieu de jouer.

- Alors tu connaissais ce gars avant ? Dès qu'il t'a vu il s'est levé d'un bond en criant ton nom. J'étais totalement oublié.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, Sam, c'est uniquement parce que j'étais « le grand manitou des Warblers », sourit Blaine, tout en enlevant sa veste.

- Ah, un Warbler alors.

Sam regarda le sol.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Tricheurs, tous, marmonna Sam.

- Sam... ? Tu as dit toi-même...

- Oui, oui, je sais. Juste ne commence pas à trop t'impliquer. N'oublie jamais qui tu aimes véritablement et de tout ton cœur.

Il se désigna lui-même et fit un grand sourire.

Blaine inclina la tête, s'accordant un moment afin de décider si ceci était mignon ou bien hautement inapproprié. Oh et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, c'était Sam ! Blaine sourit et s'approcha pour un calin. Sam ne devrait pas dire ces choses-là s'il ne voulait pas plus d'attention qu'il n'en avait déjà.

Mais Sam ferma ses bras autour de Blaine et le serra contre lui, en passanr sa main sur son dos. Blaine ferma les yeux et se blottit contre l'épaule de Sam.

- Tu travailles dur pour me le faire oublier, dit-il.

- C'est mon devoir.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

- C'est juste que je t'aime vraiment, toi et la façon dont tu m'apprécies.

Blaine ne put s'en empêcher et il gloussa, sa tête flottant dans un drôle de mélange d'adrénaline, ou d'hormones, ou quoique ce soit qui avait la faculté de vous étourdir lorsque vous étiez amoureux.

- Est-ce un aveu ? demanda-t-il, en ouvrant les yeux et en tournant légèrement la tête pour avoir un aperçu des lèvres de Sam, qui d'une certaine manière étaient trop proches de son visage.

- Non, ne te fais pas de fausses idées, dit Sam.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre, la déception se propageant à travers tout son corps et y absorbant tout sentiment heureux. Il s'écarta de Sam et même se rassit, de sorte qu'ils ne se touchent plus du tout.

- D'accord, dit-il, en regardant l'écran de la télé.

Un pauvre gars y gisait dans son sang, et Blaine savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

- Je suis désolé Blaine, s'excusa Sam. Je ne voulais pas... parfois je ne sais pas où tracer la limite. Je suis désolé.

- Ca va, assura encore Blaine, ce qui était évidemment un mensonge.

Demain il sortirait avec Nick et peut-être -avec un peu de chance- qu'il tomberait amoureux de lui. Il le fallait, pourvu que cet amour non réciproque soit derrière lui le plus tot possible, s'il-vous-plait.


	3. Bromance

****Dans ce chapitre Sam et Blaine parlent de **Bromance. **Perso je n'avais jamais entendu cette expression, apparemment elle est pas mal utilisée aux Etats-Unis. En fait c'est une amitié très forte et fusionnelle entre deux garçons, dans le sens où ils passent tout leur temps ensemble, qu'elle est un peu au-dessus de tout et passe avant tout (d'ailleurs dans la version originale Sam appelle tout le temps Blaine **'bro**' :3) La relation entre Brad Pitt et George Clooney est décrite comme ça par exemple, et beaucoup d'autres (go wikipedia). Voilà c'était juste pour expliquer un peu, je trouve ça chouette comme mot

**Bromance**

Le samedi venu Blaine essaya de ne pas trop penser à Sam avec Brittany. A la place il se prépara pour son rendez-vous avec Nick -au Lima Bean, très inventif- et passa le clair de son temps à se sermonner en se répétant que tout se passerait bien, si seulement il était assez patient pour traverser cette première période éprouvante.

Soupir.

Un texto à Sam ne faisait de mal à personne, néanmoins. "_Passe une bonne journée ne bois pas trop"_

Lorsqu'il entra au Lima Bean Nick n'était pas encore là. Blaine alla du coup chercher le café qu'il prenait à chaque fois -medium- et s'assit à une table. Combien de fois était-il venu là avec Kurt ? Un nombre incalculable.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prenait seulement la peine de sortir avec quelqu'un ? Il devrait plutot s'accorder du temps pour prendre du recul avec toutes ces choses-là. Ca aurait même été sain de prendre ses distances avec Sam, juste le temps qu'il se remette de ses sentiments pour lui.

Mais qui croyait-il berner... ça n'arriverait pas.

- Blaine ! Hey !

Nick vint à sa table, souriant avec éclat. Blaine sourit en retour et ça ne lui était pas difficile. Il avait toujours apprécié la compagnie de Nick et cela faisait du bien de parler du bon vieux temps. En plus il _était_ mignon, il ne pouvait le nier.

Deux heures plus tard ils quittaient le café, et Blaine regarda son portable. Il avait raté plusieurs messages et en fin de compte c'était une bonne chose, cela voulait dire qu'il avait complètement oublié le reste du monde et n'avait fait attention à rien d'autre.

_"C'est moi qui conduis je ne bois pas"_

_"T déjà à ton rencard ?"_

_"Blaine tu va bien"_

_"blaine ?"_

Ouuups. Il se dépêcha de répondre « _Ne t'inquiète pas je suis avec Nick on s'amuse bien » _puis, il reporta son attention sur ce dernier. Avoir juste une demi-journée sans se demander si Sam pourra jamais lui retourner ses sentiments un jour, était-ce trop demander ?

Ca l'était apparemment. Son portable vibra.

_"Juste ne l'embrasse pas ok"_

Nom de Dieu. Blaine fit un geste à Nick pour qu'il continue de lui parler des cours de maîtrise de soi que suivait Hunter et répondit à Sam.

_"J'ai le droit d'embrasser qui je veux. Arrête ces bêtises Sam je ne suis pas ton petit ami souviens-toi"_

Et oui, l'attention de Blaine était maintenant revenue au blond qui était en ce moment en train de danser avec sa petite amie et faisait des commentaires bizarres sur la vie amoureuse de Blaine. C'était tellement injuste. Blaine aimait bien Nick et il voulait lui donner une chance !

_"Je suis ton platonique petit ami"_ fut la réponse de Sam. Oui oui.

Blaine regarda Nick. Son estomac faisait des pirouettes, mais pas à cause du garçon aux cheveux sombres. Il n'entendait pas un mot de ce qu'il était en train de dire, il acquiesça seulement. Son esprit était trop emballé par la déclaration de Sam, sans avoir aucune idée de comment répondre à ça, et bon dieu, aucune idée de ce qu'il devait en penser. Il était sur qu'il s'agissait juste d'une lacune de Sam à propos des relations humaines et qu'il disait cela amicalement, et dans le but de le soutenir mais... platonique petit ami, qu'est-ce... ?

Finalement il tapa ces mots :

_"Il n'y a rien de ce genre entre nous et même si c'était le cas un petit ami platonique n'aurait pas son mot à dire sur les histoires de baiser, déjà"_

_"Brit dit qu'il y a de ça mon ami. C'est officiel maintenant petit ami platonique"_

_"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas boire ?"_

Blaine soupira et secoua la tête, en mettant son portable hors de sa vue. Brittany et Sam ensemble en venaient toujours à quelque chose d'insensé et il ne tenait réellement pas à savoir quelle serait leur nouvelle idée farfelue. Il rassembla toute son énergie à se concentrer sur Nick, tandis qu'ils marchaient ensemble dans un parc, profitant de la douceur du printemps. Il faisait bien entendu exprès d'ignorer les vibrations de son portable maintenant.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc, et Nick dit :

- Tu dois être fatigué de m'entendre parler de toutes ces histoires avec la Dalton Academy. Il se passe quoi dans ta vie en ce moment ?

- Rien de spécial, je... Je cherche juste où faire mes études et tout ça, dit Blaine.

Il expliqua à Nick les principales différences entre la Nyada et la NYU, et comment il avait posé sa candidature pour chacune des deux écoles. Mais c'était épuisant de ne pas penser à Sam. A la façon dont ils se séparèrent -sans s'embrasser- Blaine était certain que c'était fichu, ses chances avec Nick avaient été ruinées à cause de son manque d'enthousiasme.

Mais c'était vraiment de la faute de Sam.

Sur le pas de sa porte il jeta un œil à son protable et au dernier message de Sam ("_C'est ok tu peux toujours me dire combien je suis sexy"_). Il commença à accepter le fait que Sam avait simplement besoin de s'assurer que quelqu'un l'aimait bien. C'était la seule explication à sa folie.

Dans sa chambre Blaine s'affala sur son lit, et décida de s'en relever uniquement pour une raison valable, comme manger par exemple.

Ou Sam. Sam changeant d'avis... lui disant qu'il plaisantait quand il parlait de la partie _platonique_... juste petits amis... Et alors il embrasserait Blaine et tout ce qu'il y avait de bon dans ce monde prendrait forme à cet instant, et les fées danseraient et les feux d'artifices exploseraient et tout le reste encore...

Mais Sam était à un mariage avec Brittany. Et Blaine restait seul. Naturellement il en vint à penser à comment ce serait s'il n'avait pas trompé Kurt. Seraient-ils toujours ensemble... ou non ? Kurt avait une nouvelle vie à New York maintenant, et peut-être qu'il aurait fini par rompre avec Blaine à un moment ou à un autre. Ca avait été son inquiétude tout du long.

Blaine soupira et décida de regarder Moulin Rouge. Mais alors qu'il fouillait dans ses DVDs Le Seigneur des Anneaux lui tomba dans les mains. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des lustres et à vrai dire c'était plus son genre de film. Moulin Rouge était ce que Kurt avait déclaré comme étant leur film à eux, ce qui bien sur avait été génial et super romantique mais après tout... Kurt n'était pas là.

Quelques semaines plus tard Blaine se préparait pour son rendez-vous habituel du samedi avec Nick. Il s'était avéré qu'il ne l'avait pas fait prendre ses jambes à son cou. Quelque chose s'était avéré bon au final et il aurait été un imbécile de gâcher ça.

En plus ça l'aidait réellement à penser moins souvent à Kurt, et quelque part lui donnait un échappatoire à certaines sensations que Sam éveillait dans son corps. Evidemment cela voulait aussi dire qu'il passait moins de temps avec Sam mais, c'était une bonne chose... n'est-ce pas ?

Cheveux coiffés au gel, parfum pour homme sur la peau et nouvelle chemise boutonnée sous son veston il quitta la maison et se dirigea vers la voiture. Mais juste à l'instant où il montait dedans Nick l'appela pour annuler le rendez-vous, expliquant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Blaine offrit de passer chez lui mais Nick dit qu'il préférait juste dormir. Ce qui laissait à Blaine deux options... passer la nuit seul ou demander à Sam s'il avait prévu quelque chose ce soir.

Dure décision.

- Euh, tout bien habillé pour passer la nuit enfermé ? constata Sam alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

- J'allais sortir avec Nick, expliqua Blaine. Mais il n'était pas en état.

- Alors je suis seulement la deuxième option c'est ça ? Merci beaucoup, mec.

Sam sourit, mais Blaine n'était pas sur de si c'était un sourire de façade ou pas.

Il s'arrêta :

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Ouais... je sais. Allez, viens manger quelque chose. J'ai cuisiné.

- Tu as cuisiné ? Quand et... pourquoi ?

- Je m'ennuyais.

Blaine redressa ses sourcils, mais il suivit Sam jusqu'à la cuisine. La table était dressée pour deux, et il y avait une bougie allumée en son centre. Une vague de chaud traversa le corps de Blaine.

- Brittany va passer ? demanda-t-il. Parce que je ne veux pas me trouver au milieu et vous importuner.

- Non.

- Alors...

Blaine gesticula en direction de la table, tandis que Sam allait à la cuisinière.

- Oh. Oui... Je m'ennuyais.

- Doonc tu as décidé de dresser une jolie table et d'attendre si quelqu'un viendrait à ta maison, se dirigerait droit vers ta cuisine et mangerait avec toi ?

- J'allais te le demander de toute façon. Tu m'as juste envoyé un message en premier.

- Mais Sam... Ca ressemble clairement à un rencard coup monté.

- Tu aimes ? dit Sam en faisant sauter ses sourcils.

- Non, je...

- Ne flippe pas, mec, c'est un rencard entre frères. Platonique et tout le reste.

- Mmh mmh, fit Blaine en s'asseyant. Est-ce que c'est, une sorte de jeu pour toi ? Parce que c'est vraiment... c'est trop Sam.

Sam devint silencieux et regarda sa poêle. Puis il reposa la spatule et inspira avant de faire directement face à Blaine.

- Je suis désolé, je... ne pensais pas...

- C'est vraiment très gentil à toi de me montrer ton soutien et tout, se lança Blaine. Mais lorsqu'on arrive à un certain point agir comme ça commence à faire comme si tu voulais me donner de faux espoirs.

- Blaine, tu sais que jamais je ferais ça !

Sam avait l'air réellement perturbé. Il éteignit le gaz et s'assit sur la chaise face à Blaine.

- Tu as un petit ami, j'ai une petite amie, les faits sont clairs ! Juste... un rencard entre meilleurs potes, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

- Sam, dit Blaine avec douceur, en avançant sa main sur la table pour toucher la sienne. Il n'y a rien de ce genre. Peu importe ce que dit Brittany, crois-moi.

- Mais tout le monde parle toujours de _bromance, _dit Sam.

Blaine eut un petit rire.

- Ca n'a jamais inclu des rendez-vous ou de s'appeler petit ami platonique.

- Mais alors, c'est quoi la différence avec une amitié normale ?

Blaine se trouva à court de mots. Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à la définition d'une _« bromance » _parce que tout le monde savait naturellement ce que ça voulait dire.

- Meilleurs amis ? suggéra-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Sam grogna. Il retira sa main du contact de Blaine et regarda ses genoux. Puis il se leva, prit la poêle qu'il avait laissé sur le gaz et la jeta violemment dans l'évier. Des grains de riz marrons volèrent.

- Sam !

Blaine fut immédiatement debout, mais ensuite il se stoppa. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Sam était contrarié alors comment était-il censé trouver les mots pour l'aider...

- Sam... ?

Le garçon blond appuya ses mains sur l'évier et soupira, ses épaules se baissant. Puis il tourna légèrement sa tête vers Blaine.

- Je souhaitais juste être gay.

- Personne ne peut le choisir et honnêtement, Sam... tu es bien comme tu es !

Blaine alla jusqu'à son ami et leva sa main, il n'eut qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de la mettre sur l'épaule de Sam, et de la presser avec sollicitude .

- C'est tout bon. Je t'aime quoiqu'il arrive.

- C'est justement ça, dit Sam en se tournant.

Blaine enleva sa main.

- Tu penses que je ne vois pas les expressions sur ton visage quand je te parle de Brit ? Ou quand on est proches et puis soudain il y a ce moment, et il finit toujours par arriver, où ton visage s'approche et puis finalement tu te recules. Ca te blesse !

- Je te l'ai dit, ça va, répéta Blaine. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et puis, j'ai Nick maintenant !

Il sourit un petit peu, même si ça faisait complètement faux.

- Hm, fit Sam, en fixant le vide.

Blaine ramena sa main sur le bras de Sam et le secoua légèrement.

- Allez, on commande une pizza et on se regarde un DVD.

Sam accepta à contrecoeur, et plus tard Blaine justifiera leur proximité une fois qu'ils furent assis (bras se touchant _tout_ du long) par le fait qu'il voulait réconforter Sam. Pourquoi Sam était celui qui avait besoin de réconfort et non Blaine était une question à laquelle il faudrait penser un autre jour.


	4. New-York

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews :)

**New York**

L'été s'approchait vite maintenant. Blaine avait eu Kurt au téléphone l'autre jour et décidé de lui rendre visite, à New York. Avec l'accord de Nick évidemment. Blaine ne pouvait réellement pas dire si les choses devenaient plus sérieuses entre eux. Peut-être qu'elles le seraient après avoir définitivement tourné la page avec Kurt. Parce que c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait n'est-ce pas ? A quoi cela ressemblerait s'il revenait avec lui... et est-ce qu'en fin de compte Blaine le voulait-il toujours ?

Il attendait encore les réponses des écoles de la Nyada et NYU. A coté de ça il s'était posé avec Sam un après-mid,i et avait entrepris de l'aider à envoyer ses candidatures pour des bourses à Colombus, Baltimore, Philadelphie et New York. Tout le temps que cela dura il avait une énorme boule dans la gorge et dans sa poitrine, parce qu'il savait qu'ils ne seraient définitivement pas dans la même université, et très probablement même pas dans la même ville. Même Philadelphie était trop loin de New York pour se voir régulièrement. Mais malgré cela Blaine poussa Sam à se présenter à toutes ces villes afin d'avoir plus de chances de réussite.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa que le futur voudrait aussi dire la fin de sa relation avec Nick, qui avait encore à passer une année à Dalton.

- Je stresse beaucoup à propos de tout ce qui est la longue distance, dit Blaine à Sam, en train de mettre des légumes dans un mixer.

- Parce que c'est la raison pour laquelle toi et Kurt avez rompu, comprit Sam.

Il y eut une pause pendant que le mixer faisait son travail, puis Sam remplit deux verres du jus vert que Blaine n'était définitivement pas impatient de boire.

- Ca ne peut juste pas marcher, dit Blaine.

Sam lui donna un verre et s'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine, en buvant silencieusement à petites gorgées le sien... Blaine ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Il renifla et en but poliment un peu (goût de banane ? Mais c'était vert, qu'est-ce que...?) et discrètement n'y toucha plus.

- Et... par rapport à... nous ?

Sam évitait soigneusement son regard..

Blaine soupira :

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas y penser.

Sam resta silencieux, buvant son jus et regardant l'espace de la cuisine. Blaine pouvait littéralement sentir ses sombres pensées. Aussi fort qu'il voulait le rassurer en promettant qu'ils resteraient en contact, il ne pouvait pas. Combien de fois avait-il promis cela à quelqu'un, sans que cela marche après ? Des fois il savait même que ça ne serait pas le cas et il l'avait fait malgré tout, juste pour se réconforter lui et l'autre personne. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça avec Sam, même par simple amitié, un doux mensonge sonnerait faux entre eux.

* * *

Pendant qu'il volait vers New York ses pensées étaient avec Nick. Il avait amené Blaine jusqu'à l'aéroport et lui avait dit au revoir en lui faisant signe de la main tandis qu'il s'éloignait, et pour la première fois Blaine avait senti une plus profonde connection qu'une simple relation de rebond. Il savait que Nick lui manquerait à New York, son contact rassurant et puis son optimisme.

Mais d'un autre coté il allait revoir Kurt, plus il se rapprochait de New-York et plus il sentait son ventre se nouer.

Sa plus grande surprise fut de voir que Santana vivait maintenant avec Kurt et Rachel, dans leur loft.

- L'autre gay ! l'accueillit-elle.

- Hey Santana ! Comment vas-tu ?

Elle prit sa question très au sérieux et commença à lui raconter les détails de son travail et d'un gigolo avec qui Rachel était apparemment sortie (Blaine la regarda d'un air interrogateur mais elle balaya ses questions avec sa main)/ Mais bientôt Blaine arrêta d'écouter. En majeure partie parce que Kurt le poussa dans sa chambre, séparée des autres pièces par un rideau, et se mit à l'embrasser dès qu'ils furent hors de vue.

Oh doux jésus, combien ces baisers avaient manqué à Blaine. Il ne pourrait honnêtement pas dire combien de fois il avait rêvé de les sentir sur ses lèvres, juste une dernière fois. Dans un premier temps il ne put plus penser et cela faisait comme si le temps avait été remonté. Comme s'il n'y avait plus que Kurt et lui dans le monde entier.

Puis le souvenir du goût de Nick dans sa bouche se réveilla, et soudain Kurt lui semblait comme étranger. Alors que sa main se glissait sous la chemise de Blaine, Blaine le stoppa et fit un pas en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

- Ca ressemble à quoi ? dit Kurt en gloussant, avant de l'approcher encore.

Blaine ferma les yeux, et fit de nouveau un pas en arrière, malgré qu'il ait l'impression que ses jambes étaient attachées au sol et qu'il devait les en soulever avec chacun des muscles qu'il pouvait trouver dans son corps. Ca devait être la chose la plus dure qu'il ait jamais faite.

- Non. J'ai fait le trajet jusqu'à New York pour te parler.

- Vraiment ? dit Kurt, pris entre sourire comme s'il ne croyait pas Blaine et le regarder avec sérieux. Si je me souviens bien, tu étais celui qui ne voulait pas me laisser partir après "le mariage qui n'a pas eu lieu", ajouta-t-il.

Blaine acquiesça.

- Mais cela remonte à plusieurs mois. Des choses arrivent...

- Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

Kurt croisa ses bras, et étudia le visage de Blaine.

Mais Blaine n'avait pas oublié que seulement un rideau les séparaient des oreilles indiscrètes de Santana et il secoua la tête.

- On peut parler de ça à un autre endroit qu'ici ?

Ils se rendirent donc à un café, heureusement pas celui où ils avaient été juste avant de rompre. C'était vraiment un soulagement pour Blaine qu'ils se trouvent en public maintenant, par rapport au fait que Kurt ne tenterait rien. Parce que Blaine ne savait pas combien de temps il serait capable de résister.

- Et toi... tu ne sortais pas avec quelqu'un ? demanda Blaine une fois qu'ils eurent leurs boissons.

- Oui... j'étais.

- Ca n'a pas marché ?

Kurt haussa les épaules et joua avec sa paille.

- J'ai juste réalisé que je pense toujours à toi.

- Oh...

Le cœur de Blaine fit un bond. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Kurt était en train de dire ce qu'il était en train de dire.

- Tu vas venir habiter à New York, non ? Je pensais que, peut-être on...

Kurt haussa encore les épaules et regarda Blaine dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas. T'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps et tout le reste, dit-il, la voix rauque.

La vue de Blaine se troubla. Woah. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Kurt voulait qu'il revienne, _Kurt _! Après tout ce que Blaine lui avait fait.

- Et la confiance ? dit-il doucement. Tu penses que tu peux me faire confiance à nouveau ?

- Je veux essayer, répondit Kurt.

Blaine inhala profondément et se pencha en arrière. Il but une gorgée de son cocktail. C'était une bonnne chose d'en boire un sans alcool parce qu'il avait besoin de garder son esprit clair et éveillé maintenant. Bien que tout commence déjà à se brouiller, malgré qu'il n'y ait aucune drogue dans son organisme.

La chose la plus perturbante était qu'il savait qu'il devait dire non à Kurt. Non, pas qu'il « devait », mais il ne voulait pas continuer à s'attarder sur ce passé. Il ne vivrait jamais une relation romantique avec Sam, et être avec Nick n'était pas aussi intense que ses début avec Kurt, et l'embrasser était toujours aussi bien _mais... _Il ne sentait plus l'étincelle entre eux. Ca appartenait au passé. Se raccrocher à quelque chose qui l'avait fait vibrer juste parce qu'il n'y avait rien de comparable dans sa vie en ce moment n'était pas la solution.

- Alors ?

Kurt se pencha vers lui, et attrapa la main de Blaine qu'il avait laissée sur la table. Blaine se pencha un peu vers lui, aussi, et il prit un grande inspiration.

- Je suis désolé, Kurt, dit-il.

Kurt lâcha sa main et se recula.

- C'est juste... ce n'est pas comme avant. Tu penses que ça l'est toi ? Quand tu es vraiment honnête avec toi-même ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans toute ma vie, dit Blaine.

- Mais ?

- C'est juste... c'est fini.

Des larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues, il ne pouvait pas les controler.

Alors c'était vraiment ça. Sans désespoir ou drame, seulement son cœur qui lui pesait comme s'il ne contenait que de la tristesse et rien d'autre. Si hier quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il romprait avec Kurt pour de bon à peine arrivé à New York Blaine lui aurait dit que c'était insensé.

Mais il en était là, faisant exactement cela.

- Je... je ne sais plus rien. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Kurt se leva, prit sa veste et se précipita dehors. Blaine ressentit le besoin ardent de lui courir après, mais il se força à rester sur sa chaise. Quand il sortit son porte-monnaie ses mains tremblaient. Kurt pouvait avoir besoin d'être seul pour se faire à cette idée, Blaine lui avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Alors il prit son téléphone.


	5. Peur de l'abandon

Désolée je ne suis pas en avance aujourd'hui, merci beaucoup pour les reviews encore ça fait trop plaisir :D

**Disclaimers : **cette histoire appartient à the amazing Miss Elenath bien sur !

* * *

**Peur de l'abandon**

Deux semaines plus tard Blaine reçut le même jour la réponse de la Nyada et NYU -il était accepté dans les deux ! Pour fêter ça ils allèrent diner au Breadstix lui, Nick, Sam et Brittany.

- Cet endroit est extraordinaire, dit Brittany alors qu'ils s'asseyaient. Depuis que Santana n'est plus à Lima je viens ici seulement deux fois par semaine.

- Pauvre petite âme, dit Nick.

- Je ne suis pas pauvre, dit Brittany. Et de toute façon si j'ai besoin d'argent il y a Monsieur Tubbington qui m'en donne.

- Attends... le chat ?

Brittany acquiesça.

- Il m'en met sur ma table de chevet la nuit, et après il dit que ça vient de mes parents, mais je sais que c'est lui. Il a travaillé sur des déplacements supplémentaires au cimetière des souris dernièrement. Lady Tubbington commence à se plaindre de sa solitude.

- Je ne demanderai rien de plus, dit Nick.

Blaine lui sourit. Il s'était senti léger et en fait véritablement heureux l'entière semaine qui venait de passer, après que son chagrin compréhensible concernant Kurt soit passé. Maintenant il était certain que cela avait été la bonne décision.

Bien sur il y avait toujours l'histoire avec Sam, qui se résumait simplement au fait Blaine n'avait toujours aucune prise sur ses sentiments pour lui. Il se demandait parfois s'il trompait Nick en pensant à Sam ou s'il trompait Sam quand il était avec Nick.

Vous parlez d'une histoire compliquée.

Blaine s'en voulait. Juste après avoir rompu avec Kurt il avait instinctivement appelé Sam, parce qu'il était celui avec qui il parlait de tout, celui dont il se sentait le plus proche. Mais il aurait vraiment du appeler Nick, cela aurait été l'occasion parfaite d'aller de l'avant. Mais non... stupides instincts.

Sans compter que ça lui faisait mal de voir Sam avec Brittany.

Blaine prit la main de Nick et se concentra sur les bonnes choses dans sa vie.

- J'ai encore à décider où je vais aller. J'aurais préféré la Nyada mais... Kurt est là-bas aussi alors...

- Tu ne peux pas éviter l'école uniquement parce que ton ex y est, raisonna Nick. Et puis quelles sont les chances de le croiser de toute façon ? C'est une grande école.

- Oui Blaine, tu as toujours voulu aller là-bas. C'est où tu appartiens ! s'exclama Sam.

- Tu as probablement raison, dit Blaine en soupirant.

- Alors va pour la Nyada !

Sam leva son verre et les autres suivirent son exemple.

Après qu'ils aient mangé Brittany recommença à parler de ses chats, et comme elle avait besoin de rentrer à la maison pour vérifier qu'ils allaient bien. Depuis qu'elle en avait deux c'était sa raison habituelle pour ne pas rester trop longtemps quelque part, et Blaine avait vu trop souvent elle et Sam partir loin de lui.

Aussi fut-il assez surpris quand Sam hésita.

- Déjà Brit ? On n'a pas pris de dessert, dit-il.

- Mais Lady Tibbington est toute seule !

- Elle peut survivre trente minutes de plus ?

- Sam, est-ce que tu veux qu'elle t'aime ? Et être en bons termes avec Monsieur Tubbington ? Tu dois passer chaque minute avec elle.

- Je voudrais aussi passer du temps avec mes amis avant qu'on soit séparés l'année prochaine.

Blaine mordit sa lèvre. Ils n'avaient pas parlé du futur depuis qu'ils avaient envoyé les demandes de Sam, mais ils en avaient besoin. Plus le temps passait et plus Sam avait l'air mélancholique, peut-être était-ce à cause de ça.

- Sam, tu me déçois énormément. Et les chats aussi.

Sam soupira et fit la rencontre des yeux de Blaine, s'excusant silencieusement. Puis il mit l'argent sur la table et se leva, Brittany déjà sur le chemin de la sortie.

- On se voit demain ? demanda Sam.

- Bien sur, dit Blaine.

Et alors son meilleur ami était parti, et le monde semblait un peu plus sombre. Aussi nunuche que cela pouvait sonner.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se laisse traiter comme ça ? voulut savoir Nick. Et ce n'était pas la première fois en plus.

- Sam l'aime, il ne la quitterait jamais. Ou n'importe qui, je pense.

Blaine repensa à si Sam avait jamais rompu avec quelqu'un. Non. Il avait seulement été quitté ou trompé. Pas une très joyeuse constatation.

- Oh, il fait partie de ces gens c'est ça ? Trop bons pour ce monde etc... ?

- Ce n'est pas toujours facile de prendre des décisions concernant l'amour, le défendit Blaine.

Heureusement Nick laissa tomber et ils rentrèrent à la maison aussi, afin d'étudier en détail les brochures de la Nyada.

* * *

- Alors, est-ce que Lady Tubbington allait bien hier soir ? demanda Blaine alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans la chambre de Sam, un grand bol de salade de fruits sur le lit entre eux.

- Bien sur qu'elle allait bien, dit Sam en mettant des fruits dans une assiette et en la donnant à Blaine avant de se servir lui-même.

- Est-ce que...

Blaine s'interrompit et se pinça les lèvres, peu sur de la façon dont aborder le sujet. Sam ne disait jamais de mal de personne mais il devait bien avoir des sentiments négatifs à propos de Brittany.

- Uhm, je ne veux pas critiquer qui que ce soit mais... je veux dire, la façon dont Brittany est avec les chats... ?

- Elle est adorable n'est-ce pas ? sourit Sam.

- Euh, oui, mais la façon dont elle se comporte, avec toi... ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle n'a pas été très gentille avec toi hier, Sam.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Elle s'inquiétait pour les chats que _je _lui ai donné. C'est notre fausse famille !

Blaine soupira, et mangea des morceaux de pomme.

- J'ai été un abruti avec son chat une fois, je ne ferai pas la même bêtise deux fois, ajouta Sam.

- Sam, dit Blaine, en reposant sa cuillère. Elle fait plus attention à ses chats qu'à toi. C'est normal que tu te sentes contrarié.

- Eh bien, je ne le suis pas. La salade te plait ?

Blaine remua la tête.

- Tu as peur d'être laissé seul encore une fois c'est ça ?

Sam se mordit la lèvre, il baissa son regard sur son assiette, puis il le releva.

- J'ai vraiment de la chance si _n'importe qui_ veut de moi. Je ne peux pas encore tout faire foirer. Je préfère être avec quelqu'un qui aime plus ses chats que moi et regarde les filles que me retrouver seul.

Le cœur de Blaine s'attendrit.

- Sam, combien de fois je devrai te dire que tu es quelqu'un de bien, de spécial ? Tu ne mérites que le meilleur. Et tu n'es jamais seul, tu m'auras toujours, moi.

- Non ! Tu vas aller à la Nyada et moi je vais atterrir je ne sais où. Dans une année à partir de maintenant tu auras tout oublié de moi. Et Brittany me quitera aussi, c'est juste un fait.

Sam passa ses mains sur son visage.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Et je ne vais _pas _t'oublier.

Blaine se mit sur ses genoux pour se déplacer près de Sam, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il ignora automatiquement les battements de son cœur qui prirent en vitesse et secoua légèrement son ami.

- Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont évoluer, d'accord, mais tu ne seras jamais seul et je ne t'oublierai jamais. Comment je pourrais, tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse, tu as bon cœur, tu es adorable et simplement parfait.

Il se figea, le dernier avait peut-être été celui de trop. Mais Sam ne s'en occupa pas, évidemment qu'il ne le fit pas. Il se détendit contre Blaine et accrocha son regard au sien.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Et eh, peut-être que tu seras pris dans une université à New York toi aussi. Ca ne serait pas génial ?

- Oui. Peut-être.

Sam sourit avec un coin de sa bouche, et le poids sur la poitrine de Blaine s'allégea un peu.

- Je préfère ça, dit-il.

- Je t'aime, Blaine. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Je t'aime aussi, Sam.

Ses violents battements de cœur devinrent très perceptibles, courant dans sa poitrine et pompant le sang jusqu'à son visage. Sam était indécemment proche et continuait de le regarder.

- Tu veux toujours m'embrasser ? murmura Sam.

Malgré ce que l'on aurait pu penser cela ramena Blaine à la réalité. Il se recula un peu et remua la tête.

- Non, Sam, non. Je voulais dire platoniquement. Ne pense pas...

Il se racla la gorge, sachant que s'il en disait plus ce ne seraient que purs mensonges.

- Ok.

Sam acquiesça et se tira en arrière, se libérant de tout contact.

- Moi aussi. Je sais que tu as Nick.

- Et toi Brittany, rappela Blaine à Sam, revenant sur le sujet qu'ils avaient abordé i peine une minute. Et puis tu es hétéro.

- Mec, j'ai dit _je sais _! répondit Sam d'un ton sec en se levant.

Il prit le saladier et leurs assiettes sur le lit, puis quitta la chambre.

Blaine fut seul pour quelques minutes, regardant la porte et faisant de son mieux pour se ressaisir. Une fois qu'il eut réusi il sortit son portable de sa poche et demanda à Nick s'ils pouvaient se voir plus tard dans la journée. Il se sentait vraiment mal d'utiliser son petit ami pour extérioriser les sensations que son meilleur ami avait réveillé en lui, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre.

* * *

Ses mains étaient partout sur son corps et Blaine ne pouvait jamais en avoir assez. Il se rapprocha d'elles, demandant plus de toucher et embrassa désespérément ces chaudes lèvres sur sa bouche. C'était comme s'il avait faim et mangeait mais au lieu de se sentir nourri il n'en était que plus affamé. Cela avait bon goût et était rassurant bien que ce ne soit pas...

- Sam.

Nick se figea, et recula sa tête.

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais dire, Nick, Nick. Je connais ton nom !

Blaine sourit prudemment mais Nick continua de froncer les sourcils.

- S'il-te-plait, Nick, dit Blaine, en essayant d'embrasser son petit ami.

Heureusement cela marcha et ils reprirent là où ils en étaient.

Quand plus tard Blaine se leva pour prendre à boire Nick ne fit aucun allusion. Blaine était content de ça mais il ne pensait pas qu'il avait oublié si facilement. Comme une excuse implicite il fit des pancakes et alors il suggéra qu'ils devraient passer un week end hors de la ville rien que tous les deux.

Après tout ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien de garder ses distances avec Sam.


	6. Le temps des vacances

Bon ben allez c'est parti continuons. Merci pour les reviews toujours :) pour l'instant j'arrive à garder le rythme mais j'avoue que j'aurai bientot écoulé les chapitres traduits en avance et comme on n'est plus en vacances... ahlala ça va se corser. Enfin nous n'y sommes pas encore

**Le temps des vacances**

- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Blaine fronça les sourcils :

- Excuse-moi ?

- Un week-end entier ? Je te vois déjà à peine ! se plaignit Sam. Nick passe que des moments privilégiés avec toi.

- Eh bien, oui, c'est mon petit ami, dit Blaine, légèrement perdu.

Après tout il voyait Sam tous les jours au lycée, et au moins deux soirées par semaines depuis qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne pas négliger leur amitié sous prétexte qu'ils étaient chacun en couple.

- Bien, dit Sam, en grimaçant, et en se reconcentrant sur son jeu video. La parfaite excuse pour tout n'est-ce pas ?

Blaine avait abandonné son personnage à son triste sort et il venait de mourir à cause de son inattention, alors il laissa tomber sa manette et roula ses épaules. Il ne voulait perdre de temps à se battre avec Sam, mais dernièrement il n'avait pas exactement été plein d'entrain, bien qu'il sourie toujours et tente de garder les apparences au lycée. Ca faisait de la peine à Blaine de voir ça, spécialement parce que Brittany ne s'en préoccupait absolument pas. Aujourd'hui elle avait couru à travers les couloirs de Mc Kinley et prévenu tout le monde de son brillant futur à Yale -Blaine ne savait toujours pas ce que ces délires sur ses excellentes notes à l'examen final voulaient dire, c'était toujours soulevé.

- Ecoute, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce temps avec Nick. Mais le week end d'après on peut se prévoir quelque chose d'accord ?

Soit, ça ne concordait plus exactement avec son plan de garder ses distances avec Sam mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, juste il ne pouvait pas.

- Eh bien, c'est justement le week-end de la Comic Con ! On ira ?

Sam regarda Blaine avec espoir, ses yeux plus brillants qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des semaines. Blaine voulait tellement dire oui que ça en faisait mal. Mais comment réagirait Nick ? Le week-end arrivant était censé lui prouver de façon muette qu'il ne se préoccupait pas autant de Sam que de lui, s'il prenait la fuite pour passer le week end d''après avec Sam ce ne serait plus très crédible.

- Je... je dois en parler à Nick, d'accord ? dit-il.

Immédiatement le nuage noir était revenu flotter au devant du visage de Sam.

- Bien, dit-il.

Il se tourna vers la télé, et commença une nouvelle partie. Blaine en était malade de l'intérieur, et tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était de serrer Sam dans ses bras et faire que tout aille bien pour lui. Mais au lieu de ça il rejoignit le jeu, et ne se plaignit pas tandis que Sam tuait violemment son personnage.

* * *

- Waw. Juste waw ! s'exclama Blaine lorsqu'il vit la maison de vacances des parents de Nick. Elle n'était pas très grande mais belle, avec une décoration vieille époque et à l'arrière un jardin rempli de fleurs.

- Bienvenue dans mon château, dit Nick, ses bras largement ouverts.

C'était vendredi après-midi et ils avaient le week-end entier devant eux. Quand ils installèrent des transats dans le jardin et sortirent leurs lunettes de soleil, Blaine était très optimiste par rapport au fait qu'il ne penserait pas beaucoup à Sam. Et ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu passait très bien.

Ils consacrèrent beaucoup de temps à un agréable bain de soleil, sans parler, puis il allèrent faire leur liste de course et ils passèrent un moment amusant à cuisiner à deux. Blaine ne s'était pas senti aussi détendu depuis des semaines, peut-être même des mois. Juste pouvoir lacher prise parfois et avoir à ne penser à rien était-ce trop demander ?

Ce n'était pas de la faute de Sam, bien sur que non. Mais il semblait que Blaine ait tendance à s'attacher aux personnes avec qui c'était compliqué. Il y avait d'abord eu tout ce stress avec Kurt, ça avait presque duré un an. Et maintenant Sam, qui était si proche et si loin à la fois. Avec Nick, c'était différent... peut-être était-ce bon signe ?

- Alors, tu veux sortir ce soir ? demanda Nick le samedi. Ce n'est pas exactement le trip de ce village mais on a une boite de nuit au moins.

- Hm, pas vraiment sympathisant avec les gays n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, j'ai peur que non. A quoi tu t'attendais, c'est la campagne ici.

- Oh et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ! Allons vérifier ça dehors, on n'a qu'à dire qu'on est meilleurs amis, dit-il. J'ai utilisé cette excuse avec Kurt une fois.

Nick fit la moue.

- Oh, je suis désolé je ne parlerai plus de lui, dit Blaine, en levant ses mains. Mais tu sais que c'est fini.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est... je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Oh, cette question n'amenait jamais quelque chose de plaisant sur le tapis. Blaine aquiesça néanmoins, songeant que quoique c'était, il valait mieux s'en débarasser aussi vite que possible.

- Comment tu ressens les choses avec Sam ?

Ou pas.

- Euh... Sam ? C'est mon meilleur ami... s'entendit-il répondre, sans avoir décidé de le faire.

Le sang bourdonnait à travers ses oreilles et il était certain que son visage était rouge, le trahissant et le traitant de menteur.

Nick croisa les bras :

- Et c'est tout ?

Blaine soupira et cacha son visage avec ses mains. Enfer. Il sentit Nick s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le divan, mais sans le toucher.

- C'est bien que que je pensais, murmura-t-il.

- C'est rien, Nick, vraiment. Une passade et je suis déjà en train d'essayer de la traverser. Comme tu le sais Sam est hétéro et on est très bons amis, je ne voudrais pas risquer ça, et...

Il leva son regard vers Nick, qui fixait l'extérieur à travers la vitre du salon. Il secoua la tête.

- Je suis tellement stupide d'avoir cru que _tu _pourrais m'apprécier.

_- Je _t'apprécie ! Nick, je t'en prie !

Nick inspira et rencontra ses yeux.

- Mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien...

Nick passa ses mains sur son visage.

- Je suppose que j'ai tout monté dans ma tête.

- Ca peut encore venir, dit Blaine, sortant les mots qu'il avait déjà utilisé pour essayer de se convaincre lui.

- Pas tant que tu aimeras Sam.

- Je ne suis pas... c'est juste...

- Oui, peu importe, dit Nick.

Il se leva et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Attends, Nick ! Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait finir comme ça !

Blaine se leva, aussi, mais après il resta debout, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Moi non plus. Je suis d'accord avec le fait d'être ta distraction... je suppose. Mais j'ai besoin de plus de temps.

Il sortit de la pièce sans regarder Blaine, dont la bouche restait ouverte.

- Tu... es quoi ? balbutia-t-il incrédule, mais Nick était déjà loin.

Blaine se rassit, et se demanda ce qui venait juste de se passer. Qui diable pouvait être d'accord avec « être ta distraction » ?

Comment cela sonnerait maintenant, si Blaine disait qu'il voulait passer le week-end prochain avec Sam ? Particulièrement si Nick pensait que Blaine était _amoureux _du blond. Voyons. C'était juste un petit béguin. Oui, il pensait à Sam la plus grande partie du temps et avant chaque rencontre il était à bout et il devait étouffer beaucoup de sentiments quand ils étaient ensemble mais... c'était un béguin.

Pas vrai ?


	7. Pas d'accord

Encore merchii pour les reviews :)

**Pas d'accord**

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit la bonne chose à faire, Nick, exposa Blaine.

Il regardait à travers la vitre où les arbres et les champs défilaient.

- Pourquoi ? Si tu es honnête c'est juste ce que tu as fait depuis le début.

- Non. Je voulais être avec toi parce que je t'apprécie, parce que je voulais développer quelque chose. Maintenant tu rabaisse tout à une « sam-distraction » comme si on n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être quelque chose d'autre.

- Faux encore. Je ne rabaisse pas. Peu importe ce que tu te racontes c'est ce que c'était tout du long. Si quelque part sur le chemin ça devient quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de vrai, alors c'est pour le mieux. Mais je ne veux pas vivre un mensonge.

Blaine soupira et abaissa un tout petit peu sa vitre. L'air dans la voiture était vraiment étouffant. Il n'aimait pas admettre que Nick avait marqué un point. Alors il fit juste « hm » et haussa les épaules, décidant d'aborder le sujet du week-end prochain une autre fois.

* * *

- Comment était ton week end ? demanda Sam lundi matin, alors que Blaine allait vers son casier.

- Oh, bien, vraiment bien, dit-il seulement.

- Toi et Nick n'avez pas rompu ?

- Non, Sam, pourquoi le ferait-on ? Vous avez rompu toi et Brittany ?

- Non. Pourquoi on ferait ça.

Sam regarda fixement Blaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de remuer ses affaires et se tourne vers lui, pour le regarder aussi.

Comme toujours ce fut Sam qui abandonna le premier.

- Je suis désolé, Blaine, c'était très inapproprié n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'était juste bizarre et sorti de nulle part, dit Blaine.

- Tu veux entendre parler du dernier jeu que j'ai acheté ? C'était une offre au centre commercial où Brittany achetait des nouveaux habits pour chats...

Sam continua de parler alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, et finalement cela se termina avec une invitation de Sam à venir chez lui dans l'après-midi. Comme il avait beaucoup manqué à Blaine et qu'il n'avait plus rien à prouver à Nick maintenant il accepta, et même s'autorisa à s'attarder sur le sentiment de bonheur que cela réveilla en lui.

Mais rien ne changera le fait que Sam ne pourra jamais l'aimer en retour, se rappela-t-il avant de trop planer dans l'irréalisable.

* * *

- Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas passer autant de temps seul avec lui, avança Nick.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si quoique ce soit pouvait arriver.

- C'est justement pour ça.

Blaine essayait de se faire un sandwich avec une seule main puisqu'il utilisait la deuxième pour tenir le téléphone. Il fit un vrai désordre mais finalement il obtint quelque chose à manger, et il monta à l'étage dans sa chambre avec.

- Il reste mon meilleur ami, et quand s'est-on mis d'accord pour lancer l'opération « oublier Sam » en action ? Je t'ai dit que cela faisait des mois que j'essayais.

- Non, tu ne l'as pas fait, tu passes chaque minute disponible avec lui.

- Il est mon ami ! Et ce n'est pas comme si ça allait continuer pour toujours, Dieu sait comment ce sera l'année prochaine, dit Blaine

- Ca reste malsain. Je devrais me joindre à vous.

Blaine n'aimait pas cette idée, du tout, et il allait à dire à Nick que ce n'était franchement pas la peine d'y penser. Mais quelque chose le retint. Peut-être Nick avait-il raison ? Comment Blaine pouvait-il se plaindre de ne succomber qu'à des hétéros quand il n'avait jamais rien fait pour tirer ses pensées dans une autre direction ?

- D'accord, s'entendit-il dire, son cœur battant comme pas possible. Je vais juste demander à Sam s'il n'y a pas de problème, c'est chez lui qu'on va après tout.

Il coupa la communication avec Nick, et composa le numéro de Sam.

- Hey Sam... Je me demandais juste... est-ce que c'est d'accord que Nick vienne ? Il aime la play lui aussi.

Il y eut un silence de trois secondes, pendant lesquelles Blaine n'avait jamais eu plus l'impression qu'il trahissait quelqu'un. Il entendit Sam souffler :

- Sérieusement ?

- Ce serait génial, dit Blaine.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas simplement que tu veux être avec lui ? C'est bon, j'ai compris, dit Sam.

Blaine ferma les yeux et retint un soupir.

- Je veux aussi être avec toi, Sam, dit-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant trois jours, dit Sam. Et tu as été avec Nick tout ce temps. Pourquoi on ne peut pas garder cet après-midi pour nous deux ?

- Je...

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris, dit Sam. Va juste avec Nick. On se verra au lycée demain.

Et il raccrocha. Blaine ravala ses larmes. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait promis à Sam de ne jamais rien laisser se mettre entre eux, ni son béguin, ni rien d'autre, mais voilà qu'il l'avait fait.

Il appela Nick pour simplement dire que tout était annulé, puis il éteignit son portable, s'écroula sur son lit et laissa les larmes couler. Ca pouvait avoir l'air pathétique et une perte d'énergie mais son cœur pleurait et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour le stopper.

* * *

- Alors ! La Comic Con, partant ?

Blaine se plaça à coté du casier de Sam et sourit, en dépit de ses sentiments blessés de la nuit dernière. Ou peut-être à cause d'eux. Il voulait juste que tout soit comme avant avec Sam.

- Non, oublie ça. C'était une idée stupide.

- Allez, Sam, s'il-te-plait ! Ne sois pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au "rester amis quoiqu'il arrive" ?

- Peut-être que je me trompe mais Nick est arrivé, dit Sam.

- Sam, ta réaction est disproportionnée. Je t'ai abandonné qu'une seule fois pour lui, hm ?

Blaine donna un petit coup de coude dans l'épaule de Sam et s'accrocha à son sourire. Il savait pourquoi il était profondément mal, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi Sam agissait comme s'il était jaloux. Blaine ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de penser que leur amitié serait reléguée aux oubliettes parce qu'il avait un petit ami. Hier avait été la première fois, et ce serait aussi la dernière.

Sam soupira.

- Je sais...

- Alors on est bon ?

Sam tritura ses mains, et alors tourna la tête vers Blaine, mettant finalement un sourire sur son visage.

- Bien sur. Mais tu devras au moins me payer une boisson, à l'occasion.

- J'ai quelque chose de mieux : je vais t'acheter les tickets pour le Comic Con !

Maintenant le sourire de Blaine était sincère. Il avait pensé à ça hier et avait déjà longuement supplié ses parents de lui donner à l'avance son argent de poche. Il savait que la famille de Sam n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, mais il voulait voir le sourire du blond. Et qu'est-ce qui conviendrait mieux que la Comic Con ?

- Je ne peux pas -

- Stop, Sam, non. Ce n'est pas une question. C'est pour me faire pardonner et si tu refuses je serai sérieusement offensé.

- Oh eh bien... oui !

Sam serra ses poings et sourit, et Blaine se sentit comme si finalement tout allait bien de nouveau. Oh, comme il lui avait manqué ce sourire.


	8. Comic Con

Ouf j'arrive un peu tard ! mais là toujours, encore merci j'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire :D Blam Forever niaaahaha

**Comic Con**

- D'où viennent tous ces gens ? se demanda à voix haute Sam, incrédule.

Ils s'étaient présentés à la réception de leur hotel, puis étaient allés au bâtiment où avait lieu le festival. Il était impossible de faire trois pas sans rentrer dans quelqu'un. C'était plein de monde comme Blaine ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Cela leur prit une heure pour ne serait-ce que rentrer. Mais ils parlèrent avec tellement de férus de comics et de films geeks qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas vu le temps passer.

Avant que Blaine puisse le dire c'était déjà le soir, et les hauts parleurs annoncèrent la fin de la journée.

- C'était génial ! Et assez crevant aussi, dit Sam alors qu'ils rentraient dans la chambre de leur hotel.

Il s'écroula de son coté du lit et ferma les yeux.

- Donc, tu ne veux pas jeter un oeil à ce qu'il y a de prévu cette nuit ? dit Blaine tout en lisant le programme.

Les nuits de vendredi et samedi soir avaient des fêtes au menu, ouvertes à n'importe qui n'ayant pas eu son content de socialisation.

- Non, juste, allons-y doucement... demain peut-être, dit Sam, les yeux toujours fermés.

Blaine le regarda tout en s'asseyant de son propre coté du lit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, il se sentait fatigué et fourbu lui aussi ; il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible avec le week-end à la campagne de Nick. Mais il se sentait aussi _tellement _comblé et heureux, il pourrait sauter et facilement danser toute la nuit si Sam le voulait. Parce que c'était _Sam_. Blaine se sentait tellement vivant, juste en étant avec lui. Comment pourrait-il jamais penser se passer de leur amitié ? C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Le jour suivant fut encore plus animé. Il se présentèrent à tout un tas de conférence, firent une queue de trois heures pour une séance photo de deux secondes avec Robert Downey Jr., achetèrent quelques comics et des souvenirs (Blaine les acheta pour Sam en tant qu'une partie de ses excuses) et réussirent à se perdre simplement en cherchant le chemin de la sortie de l'immense batiment.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger au réfectoire de leur hotel, et plus tard décidèrent de voir à quoi ressemblait la soirée annoncée.

Comme ils s'y attendaient c'était aussi plein à craquer que pendant la journée, avec de la foule de partout, certains encore dans leurs costumes.

- Mec ! Je vais t'acheter une boisson c'est le moins que je puisse faire après que tu m'aies acheté les tickets, payé la chambre, et tout le reste, lui dit Sam par-dessus la musique.

Blaine resta donc seul à la table de coktail où ils s'étaient installés, et regarda les gens autour de lui. Il ne repéra aucune des personne à qui il avait parlé pendant la journée.

Sam était de retour une minute plus tard -sans verres. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Blaine.

- Un verre de champagne fait dans les cinq dollars et j'aurais à attendre une éternité avant que le barman voie que je suis là. Tu es d'accord pour accepter des boissons qui viennent d'un supermarché ?

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, parla fort Blaine en retour.

Sam secoua la tête et approcha encore son oreille, et soudainement Blaine comprit quel était le sens de tout ce bruit – se rapprocher de celui qui vous faisait follement craquer. Son ventre fit un saut enjoué, d'autant plus quand Sam tout en parlant posa une main sur son épaule.

- J'y tiens, insista-t-il.

-Ok, répondit Blaine, parce que c'était bien tout ce qu'il était en mesure de dire à ce moment.

Sam désigna la sortie et commença à partir. Blaine le suivit, et quand d'autres gens commencèrent à se glisser entre eux il attrapa par réflexe le bras de Sam. Sam regarda vite fait autour et retira son bras, mais Blaine n'eut pas le temps de se sentir déçu parce que Sam lui prit simplement la main et ouvrit la marche.

Aussi forte qu'était la musque en ce moment rien ne pouvait l'emporter face au sang se ruant aux oreilles de Blaine, et les faisant comme bourdonner. Ca ne devrait pas être aussi bon, ça ne devrait pas envoyer toutes ces étincelles dans son corps entier. Se retrouver nu avec Nick n'avait jamais été aussi excitant que tenir la main de Sam. Et quelque part c'était vraiment pathétique.

Cela prit fin aussitôt qu'ils quittèrent la salle mais Blaine avait un haut niveau d'adrénaline maintenant. Il avait envie de glousser comme une jeune écolière, et secrètement il laissa ça sortir quand Sam alla faire un tour aux toilettes, avant qu'ils quittent pour de bon le batiment de la Comic Con.

Au supermarché il voulut acheter lui-même une bouteille de champagne mais Sam ne le laissa pas faire.

- C'est pour moi je te dis, Blaine, sérieusement ! De quoi d'autre tu as envie ? Ça ?

Il sortit une bouteille de Whisly et lut l'étiquette.

- Une bouteille suffira tu ne crois pas ?

- Mec, j'ai assez d'argent pour deux bouteilles, dit Sam.

- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste... on ve devenir saouls si on boit tout ça.

- Quoi, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool Anderson ?

Sam pouffa et alla à la caisse avec deux bouteilles et des chips.

- Et maintenant ? On ne peut pas returner au Convention Center avec les bouteilles, dit Blaine alors qu'ils étaient dans la rue, portant un sac de papier marron.

Il faisait sombre déjà et plutot frais. Ils avaient franchement un printemps assez misérable.

Sam avait rabattu sa capuche et essayait de convaincre tout le monde qu'il était un bad boy. Blaine essayait de ne pas rire face à cette tentative, sachant que Sam était le plus gentil et poli garçon qui ait jamais existé.

- Bar de l'hotel ? proposa le blond.

- Non, ils s'attendent à ce qu'on consomme là-bas aussi.

- Notre chambre alors.

- Tu n'y penses pas ?

- Penser quoi ?

- Il n'y a pas d'autres personnes, ça ne ferait pas vraiment, comme si c'était une fête, tenta d'expliquer Blaine.

- On peut mettre de la musique.

- Euh... ouais, fit Blaine.

Ses jambes lui parurent soudain faibles, comme s'il avait déjà bu l'intégralité de la bouteille de champagne. Seul avec Sam. Est-ce que les choses pouvaient mieux tomber ? Mais il devait aussi impérativement se restreindre, ne pas boire trop. Que cela ne se finisse pas avec lui avouant à Sam des choses que le blond n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

Ou bien qu'il voulait peut-être entendre, mais auxquelles il ne pourrait répondre de la façon dont Blaine le voulait.

Dès qu'ils furent dans la chambre Sam alluma la télé, et chercha une chaine de musique. Puis il sortit des verres du bar ; deux flutes de champagne et deux verres à shot. Blaine s'assit devant le lit, le dos appuyé contre, observant faire son adorable ami.

- Ca c'est pour nous ! Et le Comic Con ! Merci mec, pour tout, dit Sam en lui donnant une flute remplie.

Blaine la prit et la fit tinter contre celle de Sam.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Ils burent quelques gorgées et Sam reposa son verre sur la table. Il ouvrit le sachet de chips et en mangea plusieurs, puis il sauta à travers la chambre, en rythme avec la musique et chantant. Blaine soupira joyeusement. Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas être tout le temps comme ça ?

- Bien, suivants sur le menu...

Sam ouvrit la bouteille de whisky et en versa dans les verres à shot.

- Es-tu devenu fou ? rit Blaine.

Il accepta le verre et le but d'une traite, ressentant la brulure de l'alcool comme s'il était un homme. Assez plaisanté. Une fois ça de fait il se leva et se mit à danser lui aussi.

Quelques shots et gorgées de champagne plus tard il commençait à faire vraiment chaud dans la chambre, et Blaine alla ouvrir une fenetre. L'air de l'extérieur était froid et sain, il inhala profondément.

Une nouvelle chanson commença et fit s'exclamer Blaine :

- Hors de question !

- Ooh que si ! s'écria Sam, en claquant ses mains ensemble et en sautant à Blaine pour le tirer plus à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Ils étaient en train de jouer « Wake me up before you go-go » de Wham ! et Blaine et Sam la chantèrent en entier, sachant parfaitement les paroles grace à l'entrainement du Glee Club, il y a quelques temps maintenant. D'accord, il est possible que cette fois-ci vinrent s'immiscer plus de gloussements et de rires que lors de leur performance d'avant.`

Quand la chanson se finit Sam se laissa s'échouer au sol, n'en pouvant plus de rire. Blaine n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sam lacher prise à ce point, et en vérité aussi heureux. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa que les derniers mois n'avaient été brillants pour aucun des deux. Et le futur... mais non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça ce soir, ce soir n'était consacré qu'aux pensées joyeuses.

Il s'assit à coté de Sam, leurs bras se touchant, et avala pour plus d''air. Une agréable brise venait de la fenetre et il la savoura, en ressentant la fraicheur sur ses joues chaudes.

Puis soudain un bras vint se mettre autour de ses épaules et il fut attiré plus près de Sam. Le premier choc passé il se détendit et laissa aller sa tête contre le torse de Sam, écoutant les rapides battements de cœur du garçon. Pris d'une impulsion qu'il fallait mettre sur le compte de l'alcool il attrapa la main de Sam, qui reposait sur ses jambes. Elle était chaude, juste comme la sienne. Sam entrelaça leurs doigts, son pouce caressant distraitement le sien et il posa son menton sur la tête de Blaine, soupirant lourdement.

- Trop d'alcool, dit-il.

- C'était ton idée, marmonna Blaine.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je le regrettais.

Blaine tourna un peu sa tête pour se blottir contre le torse de Sam, fermant les yeux et profitant de l'odeur du garçon. Quelque part à l'arrière de sa tête il y avait une petite voix lointaine l'avertissant de ne pas dépasser les limites. Il ne pouvait pas en avoir plus rien à faire. Son corps était délassé, Sam était confortable et excitant à la fois et _il tenait sa main. _Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle Blaine pouvait dire non, ivre ou sobre.

Et maintenant l'autre main quittait l'épaule de Blaine, se déplaçant doucement sur sa nuque et enfin dans ses cheveux avec lesquels il se mit à jouer. Blaine sentit une immense vague traverser son corps, à travers sa poitrine et son ventre et... d'autres endroits.

- Sam, marmonna-t-il, dans l'intention de dire à son ami que ceci était trop.

Mais l'était-ce vraiment ? En fait... peu importe, si après tout Sam ressentait le besoin de le faire. Et ça faisait tellement de bien quand quelqu'un passait ses doigts dans vos cheveux. Bien que, ce n'était pas comme s'il laissait souvent quelqu'un le faire parce que...

Blaine s'écarta :

- Mes cheveux ! Qu'est-ce que tu leurs fais ?

Sam rit, mais il consentit à enlever sa main. Heureusement elle resta sur le dos de Blaine.

- C'est ok. C'est toujours bon, dit Sam.

Puis il enleva ses deux mains de Blaine et se leva, le laissant sans son oreiller humain. Blaine ramena ses genoux à lui et laissa ses bras dessus, enfouissant son visage dedans.

- N'abandonne pas maintenant, il reste au moins deux autres shots pour chacun de nous, le motiva Sam.

- Je suis fatigué, dit-il dans ses genoux.

- Eet c'est justement pour ça qu'il faut que tu boives ! Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Oui, bien sur, neuf heures du soir. Tu ne peux pas dormir déjà, insista Sam.

- Il doit être deux heures du matin, ne me mens pas.

Quelqu'un lui donna un coup dans le bras. Il déclara forfait et se leva, respirant et essayant de se concentrer sur son environnement. Le visage de Sam était en face du sien.

- Blaine ? dit-il, en levant plus haut sa main tenant un verre, pour que Blaine puisse voir.

Et Blaine le prit. La vérité était que s'il allait au lit maintenant tout serait fini. Demain était la cérémonie de cloture dans le Convention Center, et après ça ils devraient conduire tout droit vers Lima. Et sa tête lui semblait agréablement chaude et embrouillée, c'était facile de prétendre que sa vie et tous ses tracas étaient inexistants et que seul l'instant présent comptait.

Il prit un shot.

Et le suivant.

- Ahhhh bien, c'est ce que je voulais !

Sam brandit en l'air une bouteille vide et rit comme s'il venait juste de réaliser un vœu très cher dans sa vie. Mais la seconde suivante il chancela avec un pied en arrière.

- Woah ! Okaay.

Blaine aussi recula de quelques pas pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Ouvre la fenêtre, veux-tu ? dit-il.

- Elle est déjà ouverte.

- Oh.

- Blaine ?

- Oui ?

- Je n'irai jamais à l'université. Jamais. Je le sais. Mes notes, je... Je suis bien trop stupide.

Sam était assis au milieu de la chambre maintenant, passant une main sur son visage. Blaine serait bien allé vers lui mais cela impliquait de bouger ses jambes et ce n'était juste pas une option là maintenant.

- Bon sang, Sam, arrête ça. Tu vas obtenir la meilleure bourse qui existe. J'y veillerai personnellement.

- Ce n'est pas possible, geignit Sam.

- Je te le jure, commença Blaine.

Son ventre l'obligea à s'interrompre et le rendit malade pour quelques secondes. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du boire les deux derniers shots. Il avait l'impression que le sol était en rotation autour de lui.

- Tu es tellement gentil avec moi. Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? C'est pas comme si je le méritais.

- Arrête ça, dit encore Blaine.

Il glissa sur le sol puis rampa jusqu'à Sam, et il n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi physiquement épuisant.

Demain il serait dans un état pitoyable c'était déjà ça de clair.

Sam était étendu juste ici, regardant le plafond. Quand Blaine le rejoignit il tourna la tête et lentement leva ses bras. Blaine se laissa tirer vers le bas, et il cogna le sol avec une épaule et Sam avec l'autre. Il se déplaça pour se mettre sur le coté, tourné vers Sam, mais il trouva que cette position lui faisait mal à l'épaule. Alors il roula sur le dos et regarda le plafond lui aussi.

Cette fois c'est Sam qui lui prit la main. Blaine se tourna pour le regarder mais le blond avait les yeux fermés maintenant.

- On n'est pas censés avoir bu pour ne pas s'endormir ?

- Ouais, souffla Sam. Je ne dors pas. Je me concentre.

- Je pense qu'il faut vraiment qu'on ouvre la fenêtre, dit Blaine.

Il reprit sa main, s'assit, se leva (cela prit un certain temps) et alors marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Mystérieusement elle était déjà grande ouverte. Alors pourquoi avait-il de plus en plus chaud de minute en minute ?

- Ca alors ! dit Sam.

Blaine se tourna, et vit que son ami était debout aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Il était vide, aussi ?

- Le champagne ? Je ne sais pas... Mais tu ne devrais vraiment pas...

- Le menu du service de chambre !

Sam leva bien haut une carte en l'air. Blaine remua la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à nouveau. Pendant quelques minutes il regarda Sam montrer son amour tout frais pour les vieilles choses comme « la chaise ! » ou « la télé ! ». Puis il s'assit à coté de Blaine après l'avoir pointé comme le reste en s'écriant « mon ami ! », et lui fit un calin, le nez enfoui dans le cou de Blaine.

Blaine mit sa main sur le bras de Sam et se pelotonna contre lui. Le souffle de Sam chatouillant son cou le fit frissoner. Puis alors Sam se mit un peu en retrait, faisant la rencontre de ses yeux.

- Ne sois pas faché contre moi, dit-il.

- Pourquoi je le serais ? répondit Blaine.

- Pour ça, murmura sam, avant de mette fin à la distance entre eux.

Blaine ne sut ce qu'il était en train de se passer qu'après plusieurs secondes, où il sentit de chaudes lèvres humides contre les siennes. Son esprit fut le premier à saisir la situation, il pensa « Sam est en train de m'embrasser ! » sans se trouver en fait capable de faire quoique ce soit. La sensation survint une seconde plus tard, et son corps se trouva tout drole et faible, comme aucun alcool ne pourrait jamais y parvenir. Ses doigts agrippèrent le bras de Sam, son autre main se déplaça jusqu'à son torse comme pour le pousser en arrière. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ferma les yeux et lui retourna le baiser, et une fois commencé il ne fit que prendre en intensité.

Il poussa contre les lèvres de Sam et il fut poussé en retour, et cela devint plus humide, et il sentait le corps de Sam _si proche_ et pas assez à la fois. Cela devait se finir. Des doigts attrapèrent son cou. Blaine bougea vers Sam, sentant sa cage thoracique respirer fort contre la sienne. Ce n'était pas juste. Ils étaient saouls. Pourquoi Sam ne flippait pas maintenant ?

Il laissa s'échapper un gémissement, pour relacher la chaleur, ou la tension, ou quoique ce soit d'autre mais cela devint pire encore. Parce que pour faire cela il avait ouvert la bouche et soudain Sam était là, aussi, _en lui._ Blaine se rapprocha, encore plus près, ouvrant plus grand sa bouche, voulant sentir Sam partout. Attendez, n'avait-il pas prévu de mettre fin à cette folie ? Il y avait des mains dans son dos, dangereusement basses et d'une façon ou d'une autre les jambes de Sam étaient sous lui maintenant.

Ce fut la chute qui stoppa tout finalement. Blaine avait en fait grimpé sur les genoux de Sam et le blond s'était penché en arrière, peut-être dans l'intention de s'allonger doucement. Mais il n'avait pas de controle sur son équilibre et il tomba d'un coup sur le lit, séparé de Blaine qui tomba de travers.

- Ouff, fit Sam, respirant lourdement et passant ses deux mains sur son visage.

Blaine aussi essayait de reprendre son souffle. Leurs jambes étaient toujours emmêlées et il ne voulait pas briser le contact, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne laisserait rien arriver de plus.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Sam, dit-il dès qu'il put parler.

Le regret flottait douloureusement en lui, à l'intérieur de sa gorge et plus bas, coulant sur son corps comme une douche froide. Oui, ils pourraient imputer la faute à l'alcool mais qu'est-ce que cela voudrait dire pour leur amitié ?

- Je suis désolé, aussi.

Blaine prit la main de Sam et la pressa, retirant finalement ses jambes. Sam tourna sa tête pour le voir dans les yeux.

- Je ne – Je voulais juste savoir comment ça faisait, dit Sam. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. Mais tu es amoureux de Nick maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas te blesser Blaine.

- Ca va, dit Blaine.

Ses lèvres le picotaient et son cœur tombait littéralement dans ses bottes. Avait-il vraiment pensé que Sam avait changé d'avis ? Non pas qu'il ait eu beaucoup de temps pour se poser la question, mais quelque part c'était ce qu'il avait supposé. Mais bien sur que Sam n'avait pas changé. Sam était hétéro.

- Ca va, répéta-t-il pour lui.

Oui, il avait Nick. Il ne serait pas seul.

Mais alors pourquoi son cœur lui faisait mal comme s'il était la personne la plus seule sur la Terre ?


	9. Baltimore

Désolée qu'il n'y ait rien eu hier soir les amis (heeein qu'il était beau le baiser ? :') bon ok comme tu dis Alounet c'était un baiser entre 2 bourrés MAIS les 2 bourrés sont Blaine et Sam, donc de mon point de vue il prend de suite une dimension un peu merveilleuse et magique xD)

**Baltimore**

Bien qu'il reste encore six semaines de cours au programme en plus des vacances d'été Blaine commençait à penser à la procédure et aux formalités nécessaires afin de partir d'ici. Il avait été reçu à la Nyada et avait réservé une chambre universitaire. Il n'avait plus qu'à emballer ses affaires et à partir, mais que prendre ? Comment ce sera de vivre sans ses parents ? Ce qui lui brisera encore plus le cœur serait probablement de vivre loin de Sam. _Tous _ses amis se retrouveront loin de lui, oh seigneur.

- Tout ira bien, lui disait Nick maintenant chaque jour, quand Blaine commençait à angoisser. Il parlèrent aussi du futur et de ce que cela voudrait dire pour leur relation, mais aucun des deux ne voulut aborder le fait qu'ils devraient probablement rompre. Blaine soupçonnait un peu que Nick était plus attaché à lui qu'il ne voulait le révéler. Depuis qu'il était resté malgré qu'il ait découvert que Blaine aimait bien Sam cela était devenu plus clair de jour en jour.

C'est pourquoi Blaine en premier lieu ne voulut pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé à la Comic Con, ce week-end. Mais il ne pouvait pas garder ça en lui, et il se figurait aussi qu'être honnête était la meilleure chose à faire. A sa surprise Nick resta, encore.

- Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez ensemble maintenant tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sur que non, lui dit Blaine en remuant la tête. Sam est hétéro.

- Arrête de dire ça. Pour un hétéro il a pour sur beaucoup d'affinités avec toi.

- Il n'a pas _d'affinités_ avec moi, je t'en prie, nia Blaine. Il était curieux.

- Pour ne pas dire jaloux.

- Les amis peuvent être jaloux, aussi. Et tout est clair maintenant, continua d'affirmer Blaine.

Nick était de son avis le seul à se montrer trop jaloux ici. Il savait que Sam avait une petite amie qu'il aimait, et qu'il ne laisserait surement jamais tomber. Bien que ce « laisserait jamais » vienne vraisemblablement d'autres choses que l'amour véritable. Mais cela faisait toujours aussi insensé d'envisager une autre possibilité.

* * *

Sam avait obtenu une bourse pour aller à Baltimore. Au moment où Blaine l'entendit son cœur s'arrêta. Il s'assit sur son lit, et essaya de ne pas laisser tomber son portable.

- Baltimore ? croassa-t-il.

- C'est non pour Philadelphia, dit Sam. Et ce sera surement pareil pour les autres. Mais au moins il y a Baltimore qui me veut.

Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux, et Blaine ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils restèrent ainsi tellement longtemps que Blaine commença à croire que Sam n'était plus à l'autre bout du fil. Il se ressaisit, oh quel mauvais ami il était d'avoir l'air si choqué.

- Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles Sam ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour nous, on se rendra visite pendant les vacances, dit-il, sans doute plus pour se réconforter lui que Sam.

- Ce sera pas pareil.

- Non... Mais la vie est faite de changements. Et c'est de ton futur dont il est question, c'est important, insista Blaine.

Aussi mal que cela faisait ce serait probablement plus « sain » (comme Nick aimait bien le pacer tout le temps) de ne pas voir Sam tous les jours.

- Il y a autre chose, dit Sam, en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Brit n'a pas été acceptée à Yale.

- Oh, fit Blaine en fronçant les sourcils, parce que Sam ne s'était quand même pas attendu à ce qu'elle le soit ?

- Elle est dévastée. Je songe à lui acheter un autre chat.

- Sam, non, s'empressa de dire Blaine. Les chats ne sont pas la solution à tout.

- Un lapin alors ?

Malgré le sérieux de la situation Blaine gloussa.

- Pas d'animaux. Sois juste là pour elle.

- Oui, j'ai essayé mais elle parle aux Tubbington la majeure parti du temps, même quand je suis là. Hier je voulais lui faire un calin mais elle s'est levée et elle a mis Monsieur Tubbington entre nous deux.

- Oh, Sam, dit Blaine avec tristesse.

Il voulait lui demander combien de temps encore cela pourrait continuer mais il n'osa rien dire. Il savait que Sam aimait énormément Brittany, et qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Ca n'avait juste pas de sens.

- Tu penses que je devrais rompre avec elle ?

- Attends... quoi ?

Blaine se figea sur sa chaise.

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que les gens le pensent. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Enfin, on peut dire qu'elle m'aime parce qu'elle ne peut qu'aimer mais tu sais... pas de la façon dont elle aimait Santana.

- Mais tu l'aimes toi ? dit Blaine. Non pas que cela veuille dire que ça va marcher, mais... euh... c'est ta décision.

- Eh bien, de toute façon en ce moment elle est beaucoup trop triste avec l'histoire de Yale, dit Sam. Peut-être pas.

- Hm, fit Blaine, en fixant son placard.

Ses mains tremblaient. La possibilité d'un Sam libre était trop pour lui. Ca ne voulait toujours rien dire, bien sur, mais pourtant...

- Comment ça va avec Nick ? demanda Sam.

- Oh, euh... bien.

- Il ne flippe pas que tu t'en ailles à New-York ?

- On a encore trois mois pour nous alors... ouais, dit Blaine.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire à Sam que sa relation avec Nick n'était pas ce qu'elle avait l'air d'être. Parce que ça concernait Sam, et même si celui-ci avait accepté le béguin de Blaine il y a des mois maintenant cela n'excluait pas le fait qu'il soit choqué d'entendre que ce n'était toujours pas fini, et qu'au lieu de ça, ça avait empiré.

Mais Blaine avait finalement appris à vivre avec ça. Il était raide dingue de Sam, et définitivement il n'y avait que trois mille kilomètres entre eux qui puissent (avec un peu de chance) le soigner.

- Est-ce que tu lui as dit pour... euh...

Sam devint silencieux, mais Blaine savait exactement de quoi il voulait parler.

- Eh bien... commença-t-il.

- Tu l'as fait ?

- Oui.

- Bien, parce que je l'ai dit à Brit, aussi.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Rien. Elle n'a pas considéré ça comme une tromperie. Et Nick ?

Blaine avala une boule dans sa gorge.

- Rien.

- Vraiment ? Il ne m'a pas enfoncé comme le type... je veux dire il est sympa, mais il a le droit de s'énerver n'est-ce pas ?

- Il a compris qu'on était saouls et évidemment il sait que tu es hétéro, expliqua Blaine, tout en se souvenant que Nick n'était pas exactement convaincu de cela.

Et Blaine ne savait pas quoi en penser. Donc après avoir hésité quelques secondes il demanda :

- Tu l'es, pas vrai ?

Il était vraiment heureux que cette conversation ait lieu au téléphone, pour que Sam ne puisse pas voir son visage anxieux. Mais d'un autre coté il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Sam non plus. Blaine se focalisa sur sa fenêtre et attendit une réponse. Quand elle vint, ce fut comme si son cœur cessait de battre encore :

- Je ne sais pas.

Blaine ferma les yeux et se rappela de respirer. Sa main libre attrapa la couverture du duvet, incapable de se détendre.

- C'est normal de vouloir expérimenter, Sam, le week-end de la Comic Con ne voulait rien dire, parvint-il à dire.

Enfin, son cerveau le dit.

Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il restait raisonnable. Ce serait une compétence à ajouter à son CV. "reste parfaitement rationnel malgré que celui qui le fait craquer offre l'éventualité de sa bisexualité".

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Avant, j'y pensais déjà...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas. Tu étais avec Nick tout le temps, Blaine, chaque satanée minute où je voulais t'en parler tu étais trop occupé.

Blaine en serait sérieusement tombé au sol à cause de ses jambes flageolantes s'il était resté debout maintenant. Le doux espoir dans sa poitrine fut immédiatement mangé par sa mauvaise conscience.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Bien que, pour être honnête, on n'a pas eu une semaine sans passer au moins une soirée seuls Sam.

- Ouais... c'est que le moment n'était jamais approprié.

Blaine soupira. Sa capacité à penser était complètement partie maintenant. Il continuait juste de parler comme ça venait, sans plus réfléchir.

- Etais-tu effrayé que... que j'attende quelque chose de toi ? Parce que je ne te demanderais jamais rien que tu ne veuiles pas, Sam.

- Non, c'est juste que je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Et tu sais maintenant ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Eh bien, juste souviens-toi que tu as du temps pour comprendre toutes ces choses. Ta vie ne fait que commencer, dit Blaine.

- Ok.

- Et ne te laisse pas abattre par ça ! Sam, est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme ces derniers temps ? C'est complètement ok, dit Blaine. Tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux, d'accord ?

Sam promit donc de ne plus enfouir ses sentiments à partir de maintenant, et ils raccrochèrent. Blaine regarda le téléphone dans sa main, et se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Ca ne pouvait pas être en train de se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam avait des doutes sur son hétérosexualité, pourquoi Blaine n'avait-il jamais – attendez une minute. Il y a quelques semaines il y avait eu cette embarassante situation où Sam avait demandé à Blaine s'il voulait toujours l'embrasser, et avait agi assez bizarrement après cela. Blaine avait pensé que c'était de sa faute mais, et si ça avait été une tentative de son ami pour... pour lui parler ?

Et la façon qu'avait Sam de toujours se plaindre quand Blaine avait ses obligations de petit ami avec Nick. Ou bien quand il passait plus de temps avec lui qu'avec Sam, en particulier du temps seul à seul. Et que penser de sa demande de « platonique petit ami » ou le _rendez-vous entre potes _? Oh mon dieu !

En regardant en arrière Blaine vit soudain plein de signes sur lesquels il aurait pu se poser des questions, si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi aveugle.

Mais est-ce que tout cela ne voulait pas dire que si Sam se posait des question sur sa sexualité c'était à cause de... de lui, Blaine ?

Non.

Imagination, c'était tout ce que c'était. Blaine sautait trop vite à ce genre de conclusion parce qu'il voulait que les choses soient comme ça. Mais elles ne pouvait pas, elles ne pouvaient juste pas.


	10. Breadstix

****Encore merci à mes 2 reviewers toujours fidèles au rendez-vous ! :)

**Breadstix**

Blaine n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. C'était juste ridicule, s'était-il réellement torturé la cervelle à propos de si Sam l'aimait _de cette façon ? _Oui, Blaine avait déjà pensé à ça avant mais juste comme une expérience, rien de plus.

Non, Blaine devait absolument à parler à Sam avant de s'autoriser à criser pour tout et rien, ça ne pouvait décemment pas continuer.

Il appela donc Nick pour annuler leur habituel rendez-vous du samedi soir.

- Est-ce que je dois prendre la peine de demander ? voulut savoir Nick.

Blaine soupira.

- Si tu penses que ça a un lien avec Sam... tu vois juste.

- Ok. Je pense qu'on a atteint le point où ça devient ridicule, dit Nick. Tu n'essaies clairement même plus de te détacher de lui. J'ai beau tenir à toi...

- Non, non, l'interrompit Blaine. Ne fais pas ça. Pas comme ça, pas au téléphone ! Et il y a une raison, quelque chose de nouveau est arrivé...

- Et ça ne peut pas attendre ne serait-ce qu'un jour ?

- Hm, fit Blaine.

Est-ce que ça pouvait attendre ? Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire à Sam, et Nick dans tout ça ? Il méritait plus qu'un « Il se peut que sam soit gay et m'aime, salut ! »

- D'accord, tu as raison. On peut laisser ça de coté pour notre rendez-vous, dit Blaine.

Ils allèrent donc au Breadstix et prirent une table. Blaine cacha son visage derrière la carte du menu pour un temps. Après avoir commandé des pates il laissa tomber la carte et trouva Nick en train de le regarder. Comme c'était inhabituel pour un rendez-vous...

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda Nick.

- Oui, je...

Mais Blaine ne put en dire plus. Soudainement, comme surgie de nulle part, Brittany était assise à coté de Nick et elle se pendit à son bras.

- Oh, Nick Warbler ! Etes-vous de la même famille toi et Blaine ?

- Je te garantis qu'on ne l'est pas, dit Nick, en regardant d'un air confus elle puis Blaine.

Il lui retourna le même regard d'incompréhension et laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans le café.

- Mais vous avez le même nom de famille.

- Brittany, est-ce que tu es seule ici ? demanda Blaine.

Elle resta la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Nick et regarda Blaine.

- Non, bien sur que non. Sam est ici, aussi. Mais il n'est pas joyeux et je n'aime pas ça.

- Tu devrais peut-être retourner avec lui, dit Nick.

Blaine n'aperçut son meilleur ami nulle part et il décida de ne pas se tordre les cervicales pour le trouver.

- Non. Vous deux vous êtes joyeux. J'aime joyeux.

- Oh, nous ne sommes pas _ce _joyeux, dit Nick en regardant Blaine, après avoir compris de quoi diable elle parlait.

Puis ses yeux se déplacèrent à un point quelque part derrière lui, et il soupira. Une minute de silence plus tard Sam apparaissait devant leur table.

- Salut Blaine, Nick. Hm... Brit ?

- Salut Sam, dit Blaine, en essayant de ne pas sourire avec trop d'éclat.

Il s'en fichait que Sam n'ait pas croisé son regard. Il était là, c'était totalement imprévu et tout autour de lui devenait meilleur soudain.

- Je croyais qu'elle était dévastée... ?

Blaine se tut, bien que Brittany ne semble pas vraiment remarquer ce qui l'entourait.

Sam soupira et s'assit à coté de lui.

- Elle l'est ! Elle essaie juste de se distraire. C'est pour ça qu'on est venus ici. Brit !

Il tapota son poing sur la table pour capter son attention.

- Dévastée ? dit Nick.

Il passa un bras autour de la blonde et la regarda de haut.

- Elle n'a pas été acceptée à Yale, expliqua Sam.

- Je peux toujours aller à Stanford ou Harvard, marmonna Brittany, les yeux fermés.

- C'est l'esprit qu'il faut, dit Nick.

- Merci, Nick Warbler !

Elle se redressa pour pouvoir lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Blaine regarda prudemment Sam mais il était juste assis là, son visage enfoui dans une main.

- Ne l'encourage pas, dit-il, si faiblement que seul Blaine put l'entendre.

Et Blaine se sentit si mal pour son ami qu'il lui attrapa instinctivement la main droite qu'il avait laissé sur la banquette où ils étaient assis, et il la lui tapota.

Sam se tourna vers lui, le visage toujours soutenu dans sa main. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent Blaine se sentit comme s'il était rentré dans un autre monde. Un magnifique monde où chacun obtenait toujours ce dont il avait besoin, satisfaction de partout.

- Maintenant quoi, est-ce qu'on échange de partenaire ici ou... ?

Nick interrompit le moment, sa voix pas aussi patiente que celle à laquelle Blaine était habitué. Il enleva sa main bien qu'il ne soit pas sur que Nick ait pu voir.

- Quoi ?

Sam cligna des yeux d'un air confus, puis il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et fixa son regard sur sa petite amie.

- Brit, si tu ne veux pas rester on peut rentrer à la maison, dit-il.

Brittany se leva finalement et leur fit un signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir. Blaine les regarda elle et Sam quitter le café, puis il se tourna vers Nick , qui était assis là avec les bras croisés.

- Alors ? dit-il.

Blaine soupira profondément et mit ses bras sur la table. Il chercha ses mots parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser échapper à Nick et ne pouvait simplement pas lui dire combien merveilleux, extraodinaire et adorable était Sam. Puis il se souvint de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tot, et pourquoi il avait d'abord voulu annuler le rendez-vous.

- Je pensais que Sam voulait parler de, comment dire...

Blaine s'éclaircit la voix, sachant que les prochains mots ne seraient surement pas faciles à entendre pour Nick.

- Il a évoqué qu'il n'était plus sur d'être vraiment hétéro.

Blaine attendit anxieusement une réaction. Nick décroisa ses bras et inhala profondément, hochant la tête.

- Ce n'était pas inattendu.

Ce n'est pas qu'il m'apprécie moi, dit Blaine, en ignorant le sifflement sceptique que fit Nick. On n'en a même pas tant parlé que ça. Mais je pense que je serais injuste envers toi si... euh... je ne veux vraiment...

Nick leva un sourcil, et n'eut pas du tout l'air de vouloir venir en aide à Blaine pour qu'il se sorte de là, malgré qu'il ait été à la limite de mettre un terme à tout ça i peine quelques heures.

- Je suis amoureux de Sam, lâcha finalement Blaine. C'est trop ancré en moi, et ce ne serait pas juste envers toi si nous restions ensemble.

- Parce que jusqu'à maintenant c'était tellement vrai ?

- Nick, dit Blaine avec douceur. Je voulais vraiment tomber amoureux de toi. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas quelque chose que tu peux choisir.

- Ok, dit Nick.

Il baissa le regard sur ses mains et continua d'acquiescer d'un air absent, puis il dit sourdement :

- Je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

- Je suis tellement désolé, dit Blaine.

Evidemment c'est le moment que choisit la serveuse pour amener leurs commandes. Il y eut un silence gênant tandis qu'elle les posait sur la table, et lorsqu'elle fut partie Blaine se pencha en avant.

- Ca ira ? demanda-t-il à Nick.

Aucun des deux n'avait seulement regardé son plat.

Nick acquiesça simplement.

- Si tu veux on peut rester -

- Ne fais pas ça, dit Nick, en remuant la tête. Juste ne fais pas ça.

- Ok.

Blaine se tordit les mains. Devrait-il partir maintenant ou... peut-être payer avant, bien sur. Il prit son porte-feuille, sortit assez pour également payer la note de la commande de Nick et il coinça sous son assiette.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il encore, en se levant.

Nick ne le regardait pas, alors Blaine toucha doucement son épaule comme un au revoir, puis lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller.


	11. Confusion

Encore merci à fandelavi et Alounet pour leurs reviews :)

**Chapitre 11 – Confusion**

- Colombus a dit non, aussi. Quelle surprise.

- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste. Qu'en est-il de New-York ?

Sam soupira, et reposa le lettre de refus sur son bureau.

- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'eux encore.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre. Plus que jamais il voulait que Sam vienne vivre à New-York avec lui. Peu importe comment les choses tourneraient au final.

- Tu devrais les appeler et leur demander directement.

Sam se retourna sur sa chaise de bureau, et il remua la tête :

- Je recevrai probablement leur lettre la semaine prochaine.

- Ok, mais si vendredi rien n'est encore arrivé tu les appelles, d'accord ?

Sam haussa les épaules. Les pensées de Blaine revinrent au jour précédent et à ce que Sam lui avait confié. Comment pourrait-il ramener le sujet sans se montrer intrusif ?

A vrai dire il y avait deux sujets dont Blaine devait lui parler. Blaine bougea un peu sur le lit où il était assis, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Alors... as-tu rompu avec Brittany ?

- Non, ce serait juste absurde, dit Sam, ses yeux regardant au loin. Elle a besoin de moi. Elle ne sera pas prise à Harvard ou Baltimore non plus, Blaine.

- Vraiment ? dit-il, les sourcils relevés.

Donc Brittany n'avait pas complètement enlevé son sens de la réalité à Sam.

- Est-ce que c'est trop tard pour elle de demander une bourse, aussi ? Peut être qu'elle sera acceptée à Baltimore et on pourra vivre heureux et tout ça.

L'estomac de Blaine fit un tour à 180° et il en fut presque malade. Il avait oublié combien Sam avait un désir de stabilité. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait à propos du faux mariage de décembre dernier mais la vérité était que Brittany n'était pas la première petite amie avec qui il avait voulu s'engager.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Les joues de Sam virèrent au rouge et il baissa son regard sur le sol.

- Je n'en suis plus très sur.

- Alors peut-être vas-y doucement cette fois-ci, d'accord ? Souviens-toi, tu es jeune encore.

- Mais toujours est-il qu'elle a besoin d'une université, dit Sam.

Ils passèrent donc le reste de leur dimanche après-midi ensemble, à surfer sur internet à la recherche de possibles bourses pour Brittany. Blaine n'évoqua pas sa rupture avec Nick. Il ne demanda pas à Sam où il en était dans ses doutes concernant sa sexualité. Au lieu de cela il remplit des formulaires que l'imprimante de Sam avait craché, les mit dans une enveloppe et fit méthodiquement une liste de toutes les choses que Sam devrait obtenir de Brittany avant de pouvoir envoyer les demandes.

* * *

Peut-être que cela avait été une erreur de rompre avec Nick. A qui pouvait-il parler de Sam maintenant ? Il y avait tellement de choses non-dites dans sa tête après chacune de leurs rencontres, c'était vraiment épuisant de les garder en lui.

- Je ne suis pas passé hier pour te montrer ma nouvelle combine qui tue trois orcs à la fois, dit Sam le lundi matin, en venant au casier de Blaine.

- Oh eh bien, tu peux me la montrer ce soir, dit Blaine d'un air absent, tout en cherchant à mettre la main sur son livre d'anglais.

C'est lundi, Blaine, c'est au tour de Nick, rappela Sam.

Blaine mit le livre dans son sac, et regarda Sam.

- Plus maintenant. On a rompu.

- Quoi ? Quand ?

- Samedi soir, dit Blaine en fermant son casier.

- Mais... tu ne peux pas ! Tu es amoureux de lui !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Sam, je -

- Non, tu dois lui demander de te reprendre !

Blaine fronça les sourcils et s'appuya contre son casier. Sam avait l'air plus bouleversé que les circonstances ne l'exigeaient, plus bouleversé que Blaine ne l'avait lui-même été.

-Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, c'est comme ça que ça marche maintenant. Tu en as fini avec Kurt mais tu as Nick, Nick est le nouveau Kurt.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionne la vie. Et d'ailleurs, tu commences à parler comme Brittany.

- Mais Nick...

- … n'est pas « le nouveau Kurt ». Ca va, Sam, je peux bien vivre sans un petit ami pendant un temps.

- Non, tu ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi pas ?

Blaine pressa ses propres épaules, observant le visage agité de son meilleur ami.

- Parce que sinon je ne sais pas où on en est. Tu as besoin d'avoir une petit ami et j'ai besoin d'avoir Brittany. Tout le reste est beaucoup trop confus.

Blaine pinça ses lèvres. Les couloirs devenaient plus vides à mesure que les secondes passaient mais il ne pouvait pas en avoir plus rien à faire d'arriver en retard en classe maintenant.

Et il aurait surement du lui demander ça avant mais c'était tellement...

- Sam... as-tu des sentiments pour moi ?

Sam souffla, fit un pas en arrière et remua sa tête.

- Non. Bien sur que non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu... ce n'est pas des _sentiments. _C'est juste de la confusion.

- Ecoute, tu t'es conduit un peu étrangement ces derniers temps et... tu as dit certains trucs...

Blaine regarda attentivement Sam, qui fronçait les sourcils maintenant.

- J'étais saoul.

Blaine cligna des yeux.

- Excuse-m... ? Oh, oui, ça, aussi.

Sam passa une main sur son front.

- Ok, tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, je vais demander à Nick si on peut revenir ensemble, dit Blaine, en un pur calcul de sa part. Sans surprise, Sam fit une moue avec ses lèvres, en n'ayant pas l'air très content. Mais il déglutit et acquiesça.

- Ce serait bien.

Blaine soupira. Il n'y avait pas moyen que cela soit résolu dans un court temps. Sam avait l'air de ressentir quelque chose mais il ne le comprenait certainement pas, tout comme il n'était pas prêt à faire quoique ce soit.

Dieu seul savait _qu'est-ce_ que Sam ressentait. Blaine ne voulait pas fonder d'espoirs trop fous maintenanr mais... il s'agisait de lui, pas vrai ? Wow. Respire, Blaine, respire.

- Je dois aller en classe, dit-il en s'enlevant de contre le casier. On peut parler de ça ce soir.

- Ce soir ?

- Ou demain, comme tu veux, se corrigea Blaine, en ignorant le mélange de sentiment de désarroi et de bonheur que son corps produisait.

- Bien, demain alors, ce soir c'est le tour de Nick, répéta Sam.

Et puis il se tourna et s'en alla simplement.

- Bien, soupira Blaine.

Il allait de soi qu'il ne reviendrait pas avec Nick, mais quoique Sam ait besoin d'entendre de la bouche de Blaine pour se sentir rasssuré était suffisamment bon à prendre.

* * *

plus tard ans la journée Blaine reçut un texto de Sam, alors qu'il était en train de faire ses devoirs.

« _j'ai changé d'avis ne retourne pas avec lui_ »

Blaine sourit en le lisant et il répondit :

« _Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire_ »

Il laissa son téléphone sur son bureau pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir d'autres messages immédiatement. Quelques seondes plus tard il vibrait déjà.

« _alors tu n'es plus avec lui maintenant ?_ »

Blaine commença à taper « _non idiot_ » - mais attendez, peut-être que Sam se mettrait à penser qu'il l'insultait pour de vrai. Il ne valait mieux pas. Il valait mieux écrire... uhm... Blaine ne pouvait plus penser à rien et il envoya simplement «_ non _».

_« Bien »_

Blaine gloussa et écrivit _« tu veux en parler ? »_.

_« parler de quoi ? »_

Blaine fit un bruit insatisfait et étira ses jambes. Les devoirs pouvaient attendre. Son estomac était comme au bord de l'explosion avec toutes ces petites décharges maintenant. La jalousie de Sam était si mignonne, et Blaine était sur que ça ne pouvait rien dire d'autre, que Sam ressentait effectivement quelque chose pour lui. Oh Waw... waw.

Quelle pitié que Sam lui ne le réalise pas.

Mais Blaine s'allongea sur son lit avec son portable tenu au-dessus de son visage, pianotant _« de ta confusion »._

Maintenant sam prit sontemps pour répondre, alors les yeux de Blaine commencèrent à vagabonder. Si seulement il savait déjà si l'école à New-York avait accepté Sam ou non. Parce que comme ce serait un trop grand gâchis s'ils finissaient séparés alors qu'ils avaient à peine commencé à faire des petit pas balbutiants l'un vers l'autre.

Soudainement Blaine réalisa qu'il avait un sourire sur la figure depuis tout à l'heure. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement, chaque fibre de son corps vibrait en phase avec ce rayon de bonheur appelé Sam.

Finalement son téléphone vibra.

_« Il n'y a rien à dire. Je peux gérer ça tout seul ne t'inquiète pas. Rien ne va changer. »_

Blaine resta bloqué sur les mots. Oh.

Peut-être avait-il surestimé l'avancée de Sam ? Ou avait trop poussé l'interprétation de ses mots... ? Expérimenter la bi-confusion avec Blaine comme sujet ne voulait pas dire qu'il était amoureux de lui. Ou bien qu'il le deviendrait.

Blaine essuya une petite larme au coin de son oeil et avala la boule dans sa gorge. Il ne devrait vraiment pas en venir à des conclusions si hatives, c'était trop douloureux quand elles s'avéraient fausses.


	12. Fondue for three

_**Je suis désolée pour ceux qui ont attendu le chapitre d'hier :s d'ailleurs hier soir j'ai aussi attendu le chapitre quotidien de la version anglaise et il n'est pas venu :( punition ? signe du destin ? hop hop hop en tous les cas on continue on continue**_

fandelavi : eh c'est que c'est compliqué pour ce cher Sam ! patience patience... Mais c'est vrai que si on se met à la place de ce pauvre Blaine ça doit vraiment être épuisant^^ contente que ça te plaise toujours :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Fondue for three**

Est-ce que Blaine érait censé éviter le Lima bean maintenant ? Parce qu'il y avait des grandes chances que Nick s'y trouve, pas vrai ? Mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas aussi stupide que de ne pas aller à la Nyada à cause de Kurt ? Oh quel casse-tête.

Assez curieusement, c'était Sam maintenant qui n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui. Il disait qu'il devait aider Brittany pour ses demandes et réaliser un documentaire sur son émission « Fondue for two ». Il n'avait pas voulu que Blaine vienne aider et avait l'air un peu distant parfois, tandis qu'à d'autres moments tout semblait bien aller dans le meilleur des mondes et Sam était vraiment disposé aux contacts physiques.

Blaine ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ce comportement changeant. S'il voulait montrer à Blaine quel effet cela faisait de se sentir confus, eh bien, il avait réussi.

Blaine prit son café et alla dans un coin du Lima Bean pour s'asseoir silencieusement, et lire un magazine de football. Mais il n'arrivait pas à maintenir sa concentration. Les Nationales approchaient et de plus c'était presque l'été, signifiant que New-York était de plus en plus près.

Son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean. C'était Sam.

_« mec tu peux venir chez brittany on a besoin d'un geut »_

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il tenait vraiment à savoir ce qu'était un « geut » ?

- Hey... Blaine, dit soudain une voix qui lui fit relever la tête.

Et immédiatement Blaine sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

- Hey Nick. Salut. Comment vas-tu ?

L'étudiant de la Dalton Academy (aujourd'hui en uniforme) resta planté là avec son grand gobelet de café entre les mains, et haussa les épaules.

- Ca va. Et toi ?

- Oui, moi aussi. Alors... tu es seul ici ?

- Je suis venu avec des amis et je suis juste passé me resservir.

Il leva son mug comme pour prouver qu'il n'était pas venu ici uniquement dans le but de parler à Blaine.

- C'est cool, acquiesça Blaine.

Il y eut une pause et ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre. _Malaise._

- Je suis désolé je ne peux pas discuter maintenant j'allais justement partir chez Brittany, dit Blaine, en agitant brièvement son téléphone qu'il avait toujours dans la main.

- Oh, bien. Je ne peux pas parler moi non plus, mes amis attendent.

- Ok. Bien.

Blaine acquiesça encore et se leva, mettant son sac sur son épaule.

Il pleuvait légèrement dehors et l'air était frais, alors Blaine se sentit pour le mieux lorsqu'il eut passé la porte, et qu'il souffla un profond soupir de soulagement.

* * *

- Blaine Warbler te voilà !

- Salut Brittany, es-tu -

- Dis bonjour aux Tubbingtons !

Deux chats apparurent devant son visage. Blaine les caressa et eut l'air déconcerté face à Sam qui pointait une caméra sur lui.

- Vous travaillez encore sur le documentaire ?

- Non, sans blague ? C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi, dit Sam. Tu es l'invité.

Brittany bondit sur son lit et se laissa tomber dessus, serrant un chat dans chaque bras.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une très bonne idée, hésita Blaine.

Il mit son sac dans un coin, ignorant qu'il était affamé. Il n'était pas passé chez lui après les cours et cela voulait dire pas de manger.

- Ca l'est, ça l'est !

Sam baissa la caméra et vint à lui, posant une main sur son dos. Comme d'habitude dans ces situations Blaine se laissa aller contre le contact et ne demanda plus rien pour plusieurs secondes.

C'est comme ça qu'il finit sur une chaise à l'opposé de Brittany, tandis que les Tubbingtons miaulaient sur le lit. Il n'était vraiment pas en mesure de dire de quoi ils parlèrent tout ce temps, étant donné qu'aucune des questions abordées ne présentait de rapport avec la précédente, et n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup de sens. Par exemple elle demanda si Blaine pensait qu'il apprendrait à voler bientôt. La réponse était non. La question suivante avait un vague rapport avec du riz chinois et c'est à partir de ce moment que Blaine perdit le fil. Il essaya de manger de la Fondue au fromage mais les questions s'enchainaient vite et vu qu'il était filmé il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression.

Une demi-heure plus tard il était libéré et immédiatement il attrapa son sac. Il devait réellement rentrer à la maison histoire de manger quelque chose pour de vrai maintenant.

- Attends, tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda sam.

- Eh bien, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam mordit sa bouche et regarda Brittany, qui versait du thé dans le service à thé de la table et n'ayant pas été utilisé lors de la conversation Fondue.

- Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'on a fini, dit-il.

- Bien, parce que je meurs vraiment de faim.

- Laisse-moi juste mettre la main sur ma veste.

- Attends, tu viens avec moi ?

Sam se stoppa dans son mouvement pour le regarder.

- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Bien sur que si, s'empressa de dire Blaine.

Apparemment aujourd'hui était un de ses bons jours. Sam fit un grand sourire et alla prendre ses affaires qui étaient juste posée sur le sol.

- Brit, j'y vais maintenant, dit-il tout en les prenant.

- Mais Sam ! Lady Tubbington veut deux hommes dans cette chambre. Je pense qu'elle t'aime bien.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas partagé. En plus ce serait tromper Lord Tubbington.

- Ca ne le dérange pas.

Blaine restait juste ici avec les yeux grands ouverts, sans oser se demander quelles les conversatins bizarres avaient eu lieu dans cette chambre depuis que Brittany vivait ici.

- Eh bien elle devra apprendre à vivre avec ses déceptions.

Peut-être que ça c'était encore plus bizarre, entendre Sam dire ces mots de refus net. Brittany fit une moue attristée et se leva pour pendre ses bras autour du cou de Sam.

- Mais tu ne veux pas jouer aux jeux tous nus quand Blaine sera parti ?

Le visage de Sam devint notablement rouge, tandis que Blaine se raclait la gorge et se concentrait sur le sol.

- Ou peut-être que Blaine veut jouer avec nous ?

Blaine toussa et leva la tête.

- Pardon ?

- C'est rigolo. On s'est déjà pelotés avec Santana et Puck une fois quand ils étaient ensemble. C'est rigolo d'être tout nu avec deux autres personnes, dit Brittany.

- Le visage de Sam était encore plus rouge maintenant, et il prit ses bras pour les enlever de lui.

- Non, Brit, certainement non.

- Mais tu as dit que tu voulais savoir comment ce serait avec Blaine.

Elle le regarda avec espoir, comme si elle pensait qu'il allait s'exclamer « Bon Dieu oui » maintenant et allait arracher ses vêtements.

- Je n'ai jamais – Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Jamais. C'est ridicule !

Sam ne regarda pas Blaine et serra sa veste et son sac contre son ventre. Quand Brittany insista (« Si tu l'as dit ») il grogna et sortit comme un fou, toujours sans regarder Blaine qui ne pouvait bouger ni ses pieds, ni rien d'autre. La porte fut claquée très bruyamment derrière lui et Brittany remua la tête.

- Il est gêné.

- Non, tu crois ?

- Si je te promets !

- Ok alors...

Blaine dit au revoir et quitta la pièce. Cette fois, se retrouver dehors et inhaler profondément ne le soulagea absolument pas. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer bon sang ? Rien, rien du tout. Excepté le fait qu'il se sentait si chaud qu'il voulait courir à travers la pluie sans aucun habit sur lui.

* * *

_(mais je t'en prie Blaine rien ne te retient... *.*)_

_Brittany, mais Brittany ENFIN !_

_ca vous a plus ? Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas :) (eh oui c'est nouveau maintenant je parle à la fin, avant j'évitais pour ne pas me montrer trop intrusive, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie bizarrement)_


	13. Baltimore II

_Eh coucouuu ! bon je suis un peu au bord de la dépression là maintenant (approche tout en délicatesse) si quelqu'un a vu le dernier épisode de Glee saison 4 et comprend ma peine... que vais-je devenir sans mon épisode du vendredi ? Je me meurs. Enfin bref, heureusement le Blam n'a pas de fin lui. En espérant que ça continue de plaire_

_**Fandelavi**__ : je suis désolée je pensais que tu avais compris que le prochain ne serait là que demain :/ et sinon pour "guest" je crois que c'est parce que tu avais oublié de rentrer ton pseudo du coup ils te mettent en "invité"haha, il faudrait que tu mettes les reviews avec le pseudo de ton profil comme ça je pourrais te répondre directement la prochaine fois :) encore merciiii pour ton enthousiasme :D ça fait rougir tous tes compliments, bien que l'histoire ne soit pas de moi_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Baltimore II**

La « gaffe » de Brittany était arrivée le vendredi où Blaine avait initiallement voulu rappeler à Sam de joindre New-York. Mais après ce qui s'était passé il n'osait pas courir après son meilleur ami, pensant qu'il devait se sentir suffisamment honteux et que ce serait mieux d'attendre que Sam reprenne contact de lui-même.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas avant samedi après-midi, par texto.

_"Bon sang blaine je devrais me faire transférer dans une autre école. J'aurais voulu que brit n'ait jamais dit ça"_

Blaine gloussa, et ignora l'inévitable accélération des battements de son cœur, afin de réagir de façon totalement rationnelle et appropriée pour un meilleur ami. Mais après avoir tapé et effacé des choses comme « Je suis partant » « alors c'est vrai ? » et (juste pour rire et sans jamais avoir eu l'intention de l'envoyer) « J'ai envie de savoir comment ce serait avec toi aussi » il soupira, et laissa son téléphone tomber sur ses genoux.

Qu'écrire dans ce genre de situation ? Avant qu'il puisse en décider Sam lui envoya un autre message.

_"Tu es faché ?"_

Et exactement une seconde plus tard : _"Tu es dégouté bien sur_"

Blaine se dépêcha d'écrire en retour : _« au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je te signale que j'ai craqué pour toi un temps, je ne suis surement pas dégouté »_

Il y avait tellement de questions que Blaine voulait poser, et c'était probablement mieux qu'ils ne parlent pas face-à-face là maintenant. Il n'aurait pas le temps de penser, il aurait juste dit les choses sans avoir une chance de les retirer.

Mais d'un autre coté, cela avait l'air de frapper en plein cœur de la « confusion » de Sam, et ils avaient vraiment besoin d'en parler en personne. Alors il envoya "_tu m'appelles ?"_ juste après.

Comme Sam ne réagit pas pendant deux minutes (cela sembla durer une heure) Blaine se leva et fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il commençait à penser à la réorganiser lorsque finalement son téléphone vibra, avec un autre texto.

_"Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, comment je pourrais en parler, non. On oublie tout ?"_

Blaine roula des yeux et dans un élan d'audace il appela Sam, tout simplement. Il eut l'impression d'entendre la sonnerie un million de fois avant que Sam réponde enfin.

- Mec, c'est pas juste !

- Tu m'as forcé à parler de mon ancien béguin, maintenant je fais la même chose avec toi. Ca me semble juste.

- Ca ne l'est pas, parce que toi tu savais ce qui se passait en toi. Moi non.

- Eh bien, tu peux toujours m'en parler.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre et crispa une main sur son jean, s'asseyant sur son lit. Mais il se releva immédiatement, non, il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir maintenant. Ses jambes étaient beaucoup trop agitées.

- C'est juste... je ne sais pas. Parfois je pense à toi, je suppose.

Blaine se força à respirer. Ce sera plus dur que ce qu'il avait prévu. Tout ce qu'il désirait était de raconter à Sam l'histoire entière avec Nick, et pourquoi ils avaient rompu, et combien il aimait Sam. Tellement.

Mais Blaine ferma les yeux et acquiesça légèrement :

- C'est totalement ok.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas ! Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es un mec ! Ce n'est pas ok, c'est bizarre. Mais ça ne va pas partir, peu importe combien j'essaie.

- Sam, je te jure que ça va. Ca peut te faire bizarre au début mais... tu es jeune. Tu as encore tellement de temps pour découvrir qui tu es.

- Hm, fit Sam.

Blaine aurait juste souhaité pouvoir voir son visage maintenant. Avait-il l'air inquiet ? Angoissé ? Incertain ?

- C'est bizarre, hein ? D'abord tu as ce béguin pour moi, et maintenant...

Sam marqua une courte pause, puis il dit :

- Tu penses que je craque vraiment pour toi ?

Malgré sa nervosité Blaine rit.

- Comment pourrais-je le dire, Sam ? Il s'agit de tes sentiments. Mais ça ne doit pas forcément prendre ce tour-là. Je veux dire, on est très proches et je suis gay et toute cette situation... Ca pourrait être une sorte d'élément déclencheur. Peut-être que tu peux commencer à regarder autour de toi et voir ce que tu aimes chez les garçons en général.

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça ? Blaine s'assit sur le lit et il se retint de recommencer à mordre sa lèvre, avant que ça ne finisse par lui faire mal. Il était vraiment un imbécile. Mais c'était vrai. C'est souvent le meilleur ami qui provoque ces pensées chez les gens qui commencent tout juste à concevoir leur homosexualité. Et si Sam tombait bientôt amoureux de quelqu'un, pour de vrai – comme Ryder ou Jake ou Artie.

- Ce serait encore plus bizarre, dit Sam.

Mais autant que Blaine puisse en juger à sa voix il semblait moins angoissé qu'au début, et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Mais et Brittany dans tout ça ? Ce qui est le plus perturbant c'est que tout va bientôt changer. Pas seulement l'école où je vais aller, mais aussi la ville où je vais vivre et je vais être seul et...

- Sam, ne panique pas ! Une chose à la fois, dit rapidement Blaine. Le plus important est que tu sois honnête envers toi-même. Ne précipite pas tout.

- Ok, oui. Merci, mec.

Blaine soupira, se sentant soulagé mais sans aucun doute pire qu'avant l'appel. L'excitation fut ajoutée à ce drole de mélange quand Sam lui demanda s'il voulait faire quelque chose dans la soirée. Evidemment que Blaine voulait. Ils se mirent d'accord sur une heure et raccrochèrent.

Blaine resta assis sur son lit et regarda à travers la fenêtre pendant un vague moment. Sam pensait à lui. Oui, _de cette façon. _Wow.

* * *

- Au fait, as-tu appelé New-York ?

- Oh, non, j'avais oublié ça, dit Sam.

Blaine prit son regard le plus réprobateur.

- Il s'agit de ton futur Sam.

- Ce n'est pas comme si beaucoup de choses en dépendaient non ? J'ai déjà une bourse.

Blaine mordit sa lèvre et but un peu de son café. Ils avaient fini au Lima Bean, mais avant d'entrer Blaine avait précautionneusement regardé à l'intérieur, espérant ne pas y rencontrer Nick.

- Je pensais que tu aurais préféré aller à New-York, dit-il, en évitant le contact visuel ou tout autre indice laissant deviner qu'il en avait plus envie que Sam.

Sam se contenta de soupirer, et prit une assez longue gorgée. Blaine s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et regarda au-dehors, où il faisait toujours gris et sombre. Quand est-ce que le soleil se dévoilerait enfin ?

Ou peut-être attendait-il que Blaine se dévoile le premier... ?

Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge et reporta son regard sur Sam.

- Ecoute, pour ma part je serais vraiment heureux si tu allais dans une école à New-York. On pourrait vivre ensemble.

- Oh.

Les joues de Sam rougirent, et Blaine n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy et mignon à la fois.

- Tu le voudrais ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas ? dit Blaine.

- Parce que... Tu commenceras une nouvelle vie, là-bas et...

- Sam, dit Blaine avec douceur, en s'avançant pour poser sa main sur la sienne.

Ce qui était un erreur. Dès qu'il toucha sa peau Blaine n'arriva plus à penser. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ?

Sam lui retourna un regard interrogateur, alors Blaine détourna les yeux et regarda à la place les gens faisant la queue au comptoir.

- J'en serais heureux, dit-il seulement.

- De toute façon, une bourse voudrait dire que je vivrais dans une chambre universitaire, objecta Sam.

Blaine enleva sa main, qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des picottements de la paume jusqu'à la terminaison des doigts.

- Toutes les écoles n'en ont pas, dit Blaine. Parfois tu obtiens seulement un peu d'argent pour louer un appartement.

- Ce serait cool, dit Sam l'air pensif avant de prendre une autre gorgée.

Et de sourire. Blaine se sentit comme s'il n'avait pas vu ça depuis longtemps.

- Ce serait tellement génial. On rentre maintenant et on les appelle !

Blaine gloussa.

- Tu devras attendre jusqu'à lundi.

- Zut.

Blaine eut un sourire rayonnant. Peut-être qu'après tout il n'avait pas besoin du Soleil pour se sentit réchauffé et joyeux à l'intérieur.

* * *

Mais le lundi venu il n'en était plus si sur. Juste après le lycée Sam l'appela pour lui dire que Brittany avait reçu la même bourse à la même école que lui, à Baltimore, et il avait l'air tellement aux anges que Blaine n'osa pas évoquer New-York encore une fois. Au lieu de ça il écourta la conversation et plus tard s'écroula sur son lit, occupé à manger sa crème glacée préférée devant Moulin Rouge.

Oui, il fit cela.

Mais cela ne le fit pas ne serait-ce que sourire une seule fois et il éteignit après une demi-heure de film. Qu'était devenue la vie ? Même s'accorder le petit plaisir de fantasmes de mariage romantique avec son premier amour ne pouvait le faire se sentir mieux. Alors il avait perdu Sam pour toujours maintenant ? Il se mariera avec Brittany et auront plein d'enfants blonds ensemble ?

La vie était vraiment injuste.

* * *

La semaine passa avec Blaine se retenant tous les jours de demander à Sam s'il considérait toujours l'idée de venir s'installer avec lui à New-York, s'il s'avérait qu'il était accepté.

- Et vendredi elle organise une fête en l'honneur de son avenir. Elle doit encore attendre une réponse de Harvard mais elle est prête à faire la fête, déjà. C'est pour moi aussi tu sais. Je suis juste heureux de savoir que je ne serai pas seul, lui dit Sam le mercredi.

- Tu ne serais pas seul à New-York, non plus, marmonna Blaine.

Ou Sam ne l'entendit pas ou il choisit de l'ignorer.

Le jeudi après-midi il se retrouvait donc avec Sam, Brittany, Marley et Unique à la maison des Pierce et aidait à décorer le séjour. Les parents de Brittany étaient ici aussi, et sortirent le champagne pour tout le monde. C'était évident de voir à quel point ils étaient heureux pour la bourse obtenue, et comme ils considéraient déjà Sam comme leur fils. La meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée à Brittany, etc... Pas _une _seule fois ne fut évoquée l'aide que Blaine avait apportée pour envoyer les demandes.

Non pas qu'il s'en préoccupait... tant que ça.

* * *

_ Rageant hein ? je poste la suite au plus vite !_


	14. To date or not to date

je suis désolée quand parfois il y a des fautes de frappe ou d'inattention qui se glissent dans le texte, j'essaie toujours de bien relire mais y en a qui m'échappent parfois et à chaque fois je les remarque après avoir posté bien sur x)

Fandelavi : je suis une fille en effet bien vu ^^ oh et bonne lecture ;) (héhéhé)

**Chapitre 14 - To date or not to date**

- J'ai une surprise pour toi !

- Oh, salut, Sam.

Blaine bailla et fourra son livre d'algèbre dans son casier. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la « Baltimore-party » et le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'il ne l'attendait pas vraiment avec impatience.

- Tu m'écoutes, mec ?

- Hm ?

- J'ai dit que j'avais été au téléphone tous les soirs cette semaine et finalement j'ai pu avoir quelqu'un qui m'a renseigné pour ma bourse, dit Sam.

Blaine remua la tête :

- Quoi ? Je croyais qu'on fêtait ton succès ce soir -

- Je te parle de New-York là.

- Oh – OH !

L'esprit de Blaine était clair comme le jour maintenant, envolée la fatigue du matin.

- Je pensais que tu avais oublié !

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'oublierais ? dit Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que, Brittany vient avec toi à Baltimore et c'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. Ne pas être seul.

- Non – Je veux dire, oui, mais ce serait encore mieux si on était ensemble, pas vrai ? Tu en as toujours envie ou pas ?

Blaine ferma soigneusement son casier et s'appuya contre :

- Es-tu en train de dire que si tu pouvais choisir entre... hm, Baltimore et New-York... (il avait failli dire « Brittany et moi » mais cela n'aurait sans doute pas été très intelligent) tu choisirais New-York ?

Sam le regarda longuement :

- Tu n'en as plus envie ?

Blaine fronça les sourcils et ne sut pas quoi dire – parce que, qu'y avait-il sur Terre qu'il désirait plus, qu'avait-il pu dire pour faire penser ça à Sam ?

Et avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit Sam dit sèchement : "Maintenant c'est qui qui donne de faux espoirs." et tourna le dos pour s'en aller.

- Attends... quoi ?

Blaine lui courut rapidement après et attrapa son ami devant la salle où il avait cours.

- Sam, ne sois pas ridicule ! Evidemment que je veux toujours que tu viennes à New-York avec moi ! J'ai juste pensé que _tu _ne le voulais plus.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça, Blaine ?

Il se déplacèrent légèrement sur le coté, pour que les autres étudiants ne puissent pas écouter tout ce qu'ils disaient.

- A cause de Brittany, expliqua Blaine. Et pour être honnête je suis aussi perdu quand je pense à notre conversation du dernier week-end. Parce que je pensais que tu voulais... prendre du temps pour toi et ne plus t'engager dans une relation.

Sam mordit sa lèvre et regarda au sol. Mais son professeur arriva dans la classe et il n'eut plus le temps de répondre.

- Tu viens chez moi avant la fête ? proposa-t-il, en laissant un main sur l'épaule de Blaine.

Evidemment que Blaine accepta.

* * *

Sam ne portait rien de spécial mais il sentait bon comme s'il venait juste de sortir de la douche et ses cheveux étaient encore humides, et Blaine dut mordre très fort ses lèvres pour ne pas se perdre dans cette vision délicieuse – ou disons torride.

Apparemment il n'y réussit pas très bien parce que Sam fronça les sourcils et lui demanda s'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans sa tenue et s'il était bien.

- Oui – oui, tu es bien. Tu es superbe.

Sam se tourna pour se regarder dans la glace de son armoire, et Blaine eut donc le temps de souffler, se sentant chaud de partout. Il alla à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit un peu.

- C'était quoi que tu voulais me dire ? demanda-t-il tout en procédant.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai !

Sam claqua ses mains et se tourna.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir parce que tu ne vas plus tenir sur tes pieds. Devine quoi !

- Hmm...

Sam eut un si large sourire qu'il contamina Blaine. Il sourit d'autant plus lorsque Sam parla.

- Le bureau de l'école à New-York m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient demandés pourquoi je n'avais pas répondu à leur lettre, elle a du se perdre ou quelque chose d'autre mais... oui, je suis pris ! Ils me veulent !

- Oh mon dieu ! Sam, c'est tellement bien !

Blaine eut l'impression de sauter et danser et crier et c'est en quelque sorte ce qu'il fit avec Sam qui lui prit simplement les mains et le tira comme un fou à travers sa chambre. Ils finirent par sauter en l'air en se serrant fort dans les bras, et soudain Blaine buta contre quelque chose. Ses genoux cédèrent et il tomba en arrière à la renverse, atterrisant sur une surface douce, et il sentit une légère douleur sur ses hanches lorsque Sam tomba sur lui.

Il oublia vite la douleur et regarda les yeux de Sam qui étaient oh, si proches. Ils étaient étendus sur le lit, c'était tout ce que Blaine pouvait enregistrer hormis le corps de Sam sur le sien. Il était chaud et agréable et Blaine laissa instinctivement une main sur son dos. C'était surement un rêve, parce qu'en réalité il n'aurait pas osé rester dans cette position. Il n'aurait pas osé laisser ses yeux errer sur le visage de Sam et Sam ne se serait pas penché pour laisser leurs nez se toucher.

Serait-ce bizarre si Blaine disait que Sam pourrait totalement l'embrasser ? Il sentait la respiration du blond sur sa peau et lui venait une odeur de citron que Sam avait probablement utilisé dans la douche et... et... puis il le gouta sur ses lèvres. Oh. Blaine faillit ne plus pouvoir respirer mais il calma son cœur, et laissa sa main se déplacer jusqu'au cou de Sam pour le garder là où il était. Sa bouche était si chaude. Et humide. Blaine ouvrit sa propre bouche pour accueillir encore plus de Sam et c'était tellement satisfaisant, et cela le fit haleter pour plus à la fois.

Mais cela ne sembla durer qu'une seconde. Soudainement c'était parti et Sam voulait rouler sur le coté. Mais seulement Blaine ne le laissa pas et essaya de saisir son regard.

- Je suis désolé, Blaine, je...

- Sam, regarde-moi.

Les yeux de Sam volèrent à lui.

- Je suis amoureux de toi Sam, murmura Blaine. Depuis des mois maintenant. C'est pour ça que j'ai rompu avec Nick.

Il y eut une pause, et Blaine réalisa ce qu'il venait juste de faire. Putain, zut, enfer.

- Je ne voulais te faire peur, dit-il vite avant d'enlever sa main.

- Je ne suis pas sur de si c'est toi qui me fais peur ou si c'est moi qui m'effraie le plus, dit Sam. I

ll s'enleva de Blaine en roulant mais resta à coté de lui, une main sur sa taille.

- Et, je ne peux toujours pas le définir mais... Je t'aime bien, aussi. Beaucoup. Au point que je pense à t'embrasser chaque minute de la journée même quand on n'est pas ensemble.

- Oh, fit Blaine.

Son cœur essaya de sauter hors de sa cage thoracique, ou du moins c'est la sensation que cela lui fit.

- Eh bien, tu peux.

Sam humidifia ses lèvres et regarda Blaine, en se penchant vers lui. Cette fois-ci ils firent plus attention et ce fut plus en douceur et Blaine fondit contre les lèvres de Sam. Il ne sait pas comment il réussit à ne pas prendre feu ici et maintenant. Respirer n'était pas possible non plus.

Il s'interrompirent après un moment et restèrent juste où ils étaient, à se regarder l'un et l'autre.

- Je pensais que tu aimais bien Nick et ça me rendait fou, dit finalement Sam.

- Si ça peut te réconforter, Nick devenait fou parce que je t'aimais plus que lui.

Sam fronça les sourcils et alors Blaine lui raconta toute l'histoire. Pendant qu'il le fit Sam prit sa main, emmêlant leurs doigts et par moment il caressait ses cheveux en y passant sa main. Et Blaine le laissa faire, ne se préoccupant plus de rien à présent.

- Tellement dingue, souffla Sam quand il eut fini.

- Je sais, pas vrai ? dit Blaine avec un rire.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et Blaine eut l'impression qu'il pourrait vivre de ça maintenant. Les lèvres de Sam étaient tout dont il avait besoin.

Mais alors une pensée lui vint qui le fit s'écarter précipitemment.

- Attends ! Tu en en train de tromper Britttany, oh mon dieu !

Il enleva immédiatement sa main et roula sur le dos, en se couvrant le visage.

- Ca ne la dérangerait pas... je suppose.

- Mais moi ça me dérange. Non, arrête ça.

Il se détourna quand Sam essaya de l'embrasser, en ayant l'impression qu'il était devenu insensé et dément parce que pourquoi se détournerait-il de ça ? Néanmoins, son cerveau était à nouveau en service et il s'assit.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait au juste ? Est-ce que Sam voulait qu'ils soient... ensemble ? Pour de vrai ?

- C'est que, je ne peux pas rompre avec elle à sa propre fête, dit Sam.

Il se leva du lit et fit les cents pas dans la chambre, regardant au-dehors par la fenêtre et se tordant nerveusement les mains.

- Sam... Qu'est-ce que... je veux dire, quelles sont tes pensées exactement ? Concernant... nous ?

Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya d'avoir l'air détendu et calme.

- Parce que tu viens juste de découvrir que tu peux aimer les garçons, aussi, et je ne veux vraiment pas prendre de risques, je veux dire, et si, je ne sais pas, tu tombais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et... tu vois...

Blaine haussa ses épaules, pas sur de ce qu'il avait voulu dire au début mais certain que son cœur se briserait en un nombre incalculable de morceaux si cela devait arriver.

- Je ne sais pas, mec. Mais je ne peux sérieusement pas imaginer aimer un autre garçon autant que toi.

- Oh.

Blaine fit un bruit imprévu et se couvrit la bouche avec sa main. Mais Sam sourit juste et s'assit à coté de lui, passant un bras sur ses épaules et laissant son front contre la tête de Blaine. Quand Blaine se tourna pour le regarder il sentit les lèvres de Sam sur les siennes à nouveau et se l'autorisa pour quelques secondes. Une, deux, trois...

- Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble alors ? demanda-t-il lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent.

- Si tu es prêt à avoir un petit ami qui n'y connait rien à toutes ces choses et qui flippera pour tout et pour rien.

- Je suis plus que partant, sourit Blaine.

Et il embrassa Sam encore. Pas pour trop longtemps cependant, parce qu'il avait encore à rompre avec Brittany avant.


	15. La fête

- Je ne peux pas faire ca, c'est juste impossible, c'est trop cruel. A sa propre fete ?!

- Détends-toi Sam. Ce ne sera pas aussi terrible que tu le penses, dit Blaine, espérant que c'était vrai.

Il gara la voiture de famille devant la maison de Brittany et ils sortirent.  
Il y avaient quelques premiers invités et immédiatement Sam partit rejoindre Brittany. Même s'il avait l'intention de rompre avec elle cela faisait du mal à Blaine de les voir ensemble. Ils étaient encore un couple officiellement, Sam et Blaine, eux, n'étaient rien pour le moment.

Mais ils le seraient bientôt, et c'était plus que Blaine avait jamais osé espérer. Il avait encore du mal à y croire, et avait l'impression de rêver. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas il ne voulait surtout jamais se réveiller.

Presque tous les membres du Glee Club étaient présents, en plus des Cheerios. Blaine les connaissait toutes depuis qu'il avait été dans l'équipe pendant une période de l'année. Mais il ne connaissait pas leurs petits amis, ou les amis que les petits amis ramenèrent. La maison était pleine une heure à peine après que la fête ait commencé et Blaine se demandait comment les Pierces réagiraient le lendemain matin... Mais ils connaissaient bien leur fille, et l'avaient autorisée à organiser une fête alors peut-être qu'ils étaient _vraiment_ ouverts d'esprit.

Pour l'heure ils étaient en dehors de la ville et où que Blaine aille il voyait des gens. Il en vit aussi quand, sur le chemin de la salle de bain, il ouvrit accidentellement une porte qui ressemblait à celle d'une buanderie et il y trouva un couple en train de se peloter. Il s'excusa mais ils ne semblèrent même pas l'avoir remarqué.

Blaine ferma promptement la porte, haussa les épaules et alla à celle d'après. Oh zut, une chambre, et encore des gens en train de se peloter. C'était quoi cette fête, une orgie à la fin ?

- Blaine, tu as changé d'avis ?

Blaine se figea dans son mouvement pour refermer la porte et essaya de distinguer quelque chose dans la chambre sombre. C'était la voix de Brittany qu'il avait entendue. Est-ce que Brittany serait en train de flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre que son petit ami ou...

- Sam ? appela-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Mais bien sur, fit Blaine.

Puis il ferma la porte d'un coup sec et se précipita en bas. Son cerveau était complètement vide. Il devait ravaler ses larmes et se forcer à respirer et supporter le poids dans sa poitrine qui gonfla, gonfla, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour rien d'autre.

Il avait prévu de retourner à sa voiture mais il n'alla pas si loin. Dès qu'il fut à l'étage du dessous il se précipita dans la première pièce qui se présenta et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Une salle de bain. Quoi d'autre.

Blaine glissa contre la porte et mit ses mains sur son visage. Il était mouillé, et il s'autorisa quelques sanglots encore avant d'inhaler profondément, et de s'interdire de pleurnicher une seconde de plus. Sam avait probablement essayé de rompre avec Brittany dans un endroit tranquille et elle ne l'avait pas écouté et à la place s'était jetée sur lui et Sam, fidèle à Sam, n'avait pas eu le coeur à la rejeter.

- Arrête d'être aussi dramatique, dit-il à son reflet dans le miroir, alors qu'il se mettait de l'eau froide sur le visage.

Deux minutes plus tard, son visage ne ressemblait plus à celui de quelqu'un qui avait craqué, et trois minutes plus tard, il était prêt pour retourner à la fête.

Dès qu'il le fit quelqu'un se pendit littéralement à son cou.

- Blaaaaaaaine ! hurla Ryder - malheureusement dans son oreille.

Blaine s'écarta vite et grimaca à cause de l'odeur d'alcool qu'il sentait dans son haleine.

- Tu veux danser !?

- Oui, evidemment, Ryder. Ou sont Jake et Marley et les autres du Glee Club ? Allons les retrouver !

Ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit était facile à trouver dans la maison en ce moment. Les amis ramenaient encore des amis et Blaine était sur que la moitié d'entre eux n'allaient même pas à Mc Kinley.

Les membres du Glee Club non Cheerios s'étaient rassemblés dans un coin du jardin et assis là, beaucoup moins bruyants que les autres gens, certains chantant pour les autres, certains dansant, d'autres sautant furieusement en l'air lorsqu'ils les rejoignaient. Ryder, pour être exact. Il oublia Blaine et il partit avec Artie, pointant son fauteuil du doigt en s'écriant que c'était le feu pour s'amuser avec.

Blaine ne se posa pas de question.

A la place il regarda autour en vue de repérer Sam, se demandant s'il devait aller à sa recherche ou s'il fallait mieux attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent l'un sur l'autre. Puis il se rappela soudain de son portable et il y jeta un oeil, se sentant soulagé lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait des appels manqués et des textos de Sam.

"Mec ou es tu ? Je peux tout t'expliquer"

"Ne t'en va pas s'il te plait ou es tu"

"blaine je suis à la voiture tu devras bien y venir tôt ou tard"

Blaine faillit se remettre à pleurer. Bon sang, Sam était aussi bouleversé que lui l'était. Mais d'un autre coté, cela le fit aussi sourire doucement. Peut-etre etait-ce bon signe. Peut-etre que réagir si mal voulait dire qu'ils s'en préoccupaient vraiment l'un comme l'autre.

Dès qu'il atteignit la cour de devant la maison et approcha de sa voiture Sam bondit du trottoir sur lequel il s'était assis, et le prit d'assaut.

- Blaine, je t'en supplie ne sois pas faché ! Ecoute-moi !

Sam avait l'air tellement dans tous ses états que Blaine l'interrompit en levant les mains.

- Stop ! Je ne suis pas faché Sam.

- Je - Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne l'es pas ? Ecoute, je voulais juste lui dire que c'était fini mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver les bons mots et puis alors elle m'a embrassé et, ok, je n'aurais pas du choisir une chambre c'est vrai, et...

- ...et alors tu n'as pas protesté parce que tu ne voulais pas être méchant ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte...

Blaine soupira :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Après que tu sois parti je lui ai dit et -

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? Parce que j'ai du mal à imaginer que tu aies pris si peu de temps pour des explications.

- Bien sur que non, je devais te trouver. Je crois que je lui ai dit... Que je partais et qu'elle devait m'attendre...

Il se gratta le menton d'un air songeur, en bougeant ses lèvres comme s'ils se marmonnait. Puis il hocha la tête et regarda Blaine avec espoir.

- Je ne suis pas sur que cela compte comme une rupture, dit Blaine lentement, en plissant les yeux. Vas-y, va la trouver, et cette fois-ci sois plus précis. Ok ?

Sam soupira profondément, et Blaine fit avec. Toute cette excitation pour rien. Soudainement il se trouva pris dans une étreinte, poussé tout contre Sam, d'une certaine manière trop proche. Mais il le serra fort lui aussi en retour et ferma les yeux, se détendant en se fondant dans la pression, et voulant ne jamais la laisser s'en aller.

- C'est ok, murmura-t-il.

Et puis, après que Sam n'ait pas dit un mot ou bougé pour ce qui semblait faire plusieurs minutes :

- Va rompre avec ta petite amie maintenant... ok ?

- Oui.

Sam expira et finalement se relâcha, s'écartant un peu.

- Je serai avec les autres dans le jardin, dit Blaine.

- Je suis content que tu ne sois pas fâché.

Blaine se recula complètement, avant qu'il n'ait plus aucune prise sur son désir brulant d'embrasser Sam. A la place, il pressa sa main légèrement et ils retournèrent à la maison.


	16. L'emploi du temps

Je suis désolée d'avoir balancé le dernier chapitre comme ça, et de n'en avoir pas mis pendant si longtemps mais il y avait les oraux de langue alors c'étaient un peu les révisions panique, hem. C'est un peu chaud ces derniers temps

Fandelavi : oooh je faisais pareil pour la version anglaise ça en devenait maladif :3 elle en est à 26 chapitre mais ça fait un moment qu'il n'y a plus rien je suis triste :( et sinon mon dieu, j'ai déjà tellement hate de la prochaine saison aaaah. Mon scénario idéal ce serait Baine qui s'approche au ralenti de Kurt en train de papoter avec Marley, Mercedes ou Unique _peu importe _et puis soudain tu as Blaine qui au moment de révéler sa bague se sent tiré en arrière et le voilà sorti de la salle par Sam qui l'y a obligé. Au début Blaine proteste mais tu as Sam qui lui dit que non! non il ne peut pas faire ça ! et puis là Blaine fronce les sourcils, pense que Sam délire et agacé lui demande qu'est-ce que c'est son problème et là... BAISER HOLLYWOODIEN.

hem. bref. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 16 - L'emploi du temps**

Tandis que Blaine avait tout un tas d'inquiétudes à propos de si c'était une bonne idée de tout de suite s'engager à vivre ensemble à New-York, considérant le fait que Sam n'avait jamais été dans une relation homosexuelle avant, le blond sautait à pieds joints dans l'exaltation de leur "glorieux futur".

- Ce ne sera pas facile, tu sais chaque jour à vivre au quotidien nous tapera sur le système, essaya de le calmer Blaine.

- Mais on traversera ca ensemble pas vrai ? Tant qu'on est ensemble tout est parfait !

Et Blaine avait beau énormément aimer voir à quel point Sam était enthousiaste pour "eux" il s'assurait de tant bien que mal garder ses deux pieds sur terre. Il évitait de dire à Sam qu'il serait aussi bien sur les siens, parce que le blond en venait vite à penser que Blaine ne l'aimait plus. Pourtant, avec sa peur de l'abandon il avait tendance à devenir un trop dépendant de la personne avec qui il était en couple. Et la plupart du temps cela n'avait pas vraiment bien marché.

Naturellement Blaine nota des heures à passer séparés l'un de l'autre sur leur planning amoureux. Au minimum deux fois par semaine.

Et ce n'était même pas ça le problème.

- Un _emploi du temps_ ? Ce n'est pas l'école, Blaine, pourquoi on aurait besoin de ca ?

- C'est bien d'avoir les choses sous contrôle. Eh, tu ne t'en plaignais pas quand j'étais avec Nick les lundis, mercredis et samedis ! En parlant de ça, lorsque j'y repense l'intervalle entre le mercredi et le samedi était peut-être trop grand.

Blaine se gratta la joue avec le stylo qu'il avait dans la main. Puis il décida que cela appartenait au passé et que ce n'était de toute façon pas bien important.

- Et bien sur, nous avons les pauses au lycée, dit Blaine en pointant les périodes avec son stylo.

Il avait fait s'asseoir Sam pour qu'ils organisent leur agenda après avoir eu un spectaculaire, et pour tout dire complètement déstructuré samedi. Cela avait été un jour spécial où tout était beau, parce que Sam avait finalement réussi à rompre avec Brittany (il avait attendu la fin de la fête néanmoins) et Blaine avait tout du long eu l'impression de vivre dans un monde magnifique et merveilleux, il n'y avait pas eu de place pour des pensées organisées.

Mais aujourd'hui il y en avait.

- On ne peut pas être ensemble à toutes les pauses. Il faut garder contact avec nos autres amis, avec le monde extérieur, dit Blaine.

Il écrivit "les amitiés individuelles sont bien" sur sa feuille.

Sam regarda sommairement tous les papiers que Blaine lui avait donné.

- Eh ben, c'est une chance que tu n'aies pas prévu tous les baisers à la minute, commenta-t-il.

- Une chose à la fois, dit Blaine. Et il y a toujours la question de savoir si on le dit à nos amis de suite, ou pas. Je pense que tu as encore besoin de temps pour t'adapter à tout ca, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme Sam ne répondait pas, Blaine leva la tête de son travail et vit les sourcils froncés de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? voulut-il savoir.

Puis Sam se fendit en un sourire.

- Oh, c'est rien, tu es trop mignon quand tu organises les choses comme tu le fais.

Il se pencha par dessus toutes les feuilles que Blaine avait éparpillées sur le lit et claqua sa bouche contre celle de Blaine, y laissant un picottement humide et une envie de plus.

- Tu sais quoi, c'est dimanche. Je travaillerai là-dessus demain, décida Blaine.

Il rassembla ses feuilles, les mit précautionneusement de coté (pas besoin de foutre en l'air ce qui était déjà fait) et avanca à quatre pattes jusqu'à Sam, se blotissant dans ses bras. Ses charmants et musclés bras, mmh.

Bientôt ils furent allongés sur le lit, bouche contre bouche. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de jusqu'où Sam pouvait aller sans se mettre à flipper mais Blaine le laissait simplement initier à chaque fois, et il n'y avait donc pas de problème. Il aurait été parfaitement à l'aise pour juste se caliner, mais il y avait au moins une chose de sur maintenant, Sam n'avait rien à redire pour ce qui était de s'embrasser. Il faisait presque une obession de la bouche de Blaine, et après un temps cela commençait un peu à le mener à bout de nerfs, trop de friction.

Blaine s'écarta un peu sans enlever sa main des beaux cheveux de Sam. Il placa sa bouche sur les joues de Sam et poussa doucement le bout de sa langue contre les différentes parties de sa peau. Sam soupira bruyamment, avec un autre petit son qui comme traversa l'intérieur du corps de Blaine, il continua le trajet humide plus bas jusque dans le cou de Sam.

Autre petit son.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Blaine d'une voix étouffée.

- C'est juste _tellement bon_, dit Sam.

Il bougea un peu et lors d'une milliseconde Blaine sentit une ferme bosse se pressant contre son entrejambe. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'abandonna à la sensation de se fondre dans du pudding ou du rien, pourtant à ce moment Sam se recula, et il était parti. Blaine ouvrit ses yeux en pleine confusion.

Si la situation n'avait pas été sérieuse cela aurait sans doute été hilarant. Sam, assis sur le lit, ses james ramenées contre lui et son regard fixant le vide.

- Euh... Sam ? Tout va bien ?

- J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas une fille.

- Oh...

Blaine fronça les sourcils et s'assit lui aussi, incertain de si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

- Je veux dire, je sais que tu es un garcon. Je ne suis pas stupide - au moins pour ce qui ne concerne pas l'école, s'expliqua Sam.

- Tu n'es pas stupide du tout. Tu as une excuse médicale, lui rappela Blaine.

Il prit une inspiration et laissa la chaleur de l'instant d'avant s'en aller. Sam n'avait plus l'air de vouloir continuer.

- Mais tu es... Le même que moi... En bas.

Sam fit un geste vague et Blaine dut faire un gros effort sur soi pour se retenir de rire. Il sourit très brièvement, glissa jusqu'à Sam et le réconforta en posant une main sur ses genoux.

- Tu t'y habitueras. Pas de précipitation.

Sam s'enleva de son contact et secoua la tete.

- Je ne peux pas faire ca. Je ne peux pas sortir avec un garcon, c'est juste trop bizarre. Je ne suis même pas gay !

Il se leva et commenca à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Blaine remonta ses jambes contre lui, posa son menton sur ses genoux, et regarda son petit ami flipper.

- Et puis que vont dire les autres ? Je veux dire, ils vont bien réaliser tôt ou tard que quelque chose se passe non ?

- Et ?

- Ils vont demander : "oh Sam comment es-tu devenu gay tout à coup ?" dit Sam en imitant la voix de Ryder, si Blaine avait identifié correctement.

- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Sam. Ils s'y habitueront. Et on n'est pas obligés de leur dire tout de suite.

- C'est facile pour toi. Tu dois être gay et fier de l'être depuis ta naissance, ou par-là.

Blaine eut un petit rire.

- Crois-moi, ce n'était pas si facile. J'ai eu des temps durs, aussi. Mais tu n'es pas tout seul pour traverser ça Sam. Je suis juste là, je ne vais nulle part et c'est pour cela que tout ira bien.

Sam soupira et passa nerveusement ses mains sur son visage. Finalement il s'assit et laissa Blaine l'étreindre. Ils regardèrent un film, et puis Sam rentra chez lui sans autre crise d'anxiété. Cependant Blaine lui fit d'abord promettre de l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour parler.

* * *

Il y avait encore tellement de choses à organiser. Depuis que Blaine ne voulait plus vivre dans les chambres universitaires de la Nyada il devait se trouver un appartement à New-York. Et le faire sans se trouver sur place n'était pas possible. Il commenca à se dire qu'il pourrait demander de l'aide à Rachel mais encore une fois cela impliquerait d'avoir à s'occuper Kurt. Blaine n'y aurait pas pensé sans cela mais il ne savait pas ce que Kurt en pensait.

Le père de Blaine déclara donc qu'il chercherait un appartement la prochaine fois qu'il partirait à New-York pour le travail, et Blaine n'avait aucune chance d'espérer l'en dissuader. Il ne voulait pas commencer sa vie d'adulte dans un appartement que ses parents avaient choisi pour lui. De plus son père lui disait tout le temps qu'il fallait trouver "proche de la Nyada" et n'avait jamais l'air d'écouter quand Blaine lui disait qu'il fallait se trouver proche de l'école de Sam, aussi.

La seule chose qui passait plus ou moins en douceur était le cas de Brittany. Au début elle avait semblé blessée et elle lançait des regards tristes à Sam mais le temps passa et elle revint à son attitude d'avant, et se conduisit comme si rien ne s'était jamais passè. Blaine avait appris de Artie qu'elle avait tendance à oublier vite avec qui elle était sortie, alors peut-être que c'était ce qui s'était passé.

Dès que Tina découvrit que Blaine et Sam prévoyaient de vivre ensemble à New-York elle voulut en faire partie, aussi.

- J'irai à Julliard, alors c'est parfait ! dit-elle.

Blaine était heureux qu'elle ait été prise dans l'école de ses rêves et évidemment qu'il voulait rester en contact avec elle lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient à New-York, mais d'une certaine manière l'idée de Tina vivant avec lui et Sam ne lui plaisait pas. En partie parce qu'ils n'avaient révélé à personne encore qu'ils étaient ensemble, même pas Tina, et en partie aussi parce qu'il voulait partager cette expérience avec Sam seulement.

- C'est que, mon père est déjà en train de chercher un appartement avec deux chambre, dit-il.

- Eh bien appelle-le et dis-lui d'en chercher un avec trois.

- Hmm... Ok, Blaine s'entendit dire.

Punaise.

Il se pouvait bien Sam ne soit pas la seule personne qui devait travailler sur sa capacité à savoir dire non.

Mr Schue entra et commenca à leur parler des Nationales, alors cela aurait été important que Blaine soit attentif et écoute. Au lieu de ca il jeta un regard à Sam, assis trois places plus loin entre Unique et Jake. Comment réagira-t-il quand il apprendra que Tina voulait être leur colocataire ?

* * *

Si vous avez des remarques ou quoi n'hésitez pas ! des formulations bizarroides ou des fautes


	17. Le jeudi interdit

****eh coucou, je suis désolée désolée de cette attente mais j'avais encore des épreuves et tout plein de travail alors le temps m'a manqué... bonne lecture

fandelavi : ohlala chaque soir où je n'updatais pas je pensais à toi en me disant que ce n'était pas sympa du tout ce que je te faisais :s ahh contente que ce petit scénario te plaise :D bon la dernière partie n'est que pur délire personnel mais sinon j'imaginerais bien Sam se précipiter pour empêcher Blaine de faire ce qu'il pense être une grave bêtise. Si si c'est crédible, j'en suis convaincue

**Chapitre 17 - Le jeudi interdit**

* * *

- Sam te voilà ! s'exclama Brittany, en se mettant pile poil entre Blaine et Sam, puis en donnant un petit coup de poing affectueux à ce dernier qui fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche.

Il lança un regard interloqué à Blaine et fit un pas en arrière, afin d'éviter que Brittany ne le suive

- Quoi ?

- On n'a pas joué aux jeux tous nus depuis une éternité !

- Euh, oui, parce que nous avons rompu.

Sam la regarda avec un air incrédule avant de regarder Blaine, en remuant silencieusement la tête. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Vraiment ? demanda Brittany.

- Oui. J'en suis certain.

Elle se tourna vers Blaine qui vite précisa :

- Et nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble. Je suis gay.

Brittany afficha une moue triste.

- Mais et cette fille que tu aimais bien, dans ta classe d'anglais ? demanda Sam. Tu as dit que tu voulais ses bisous de fille.

- Jenny ? Je lui ai demandé et elle m'a répondu que je devrais me jeter dans un lac. Mais il ne fait pas encore assez chaud pour ça, ça n'a pas de sens.

Elle secoua la tête tandis que Blaine échangeait un regard avec Sam.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil d'avoir dit ca, dit-il.

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un bientôt, dit Sam, en lui tapotant le dos.

Puis elle alla flaner plus loin, sa queue de cheval blonde se balançant derrière elle.

Blaine soupira et ferma la porte de son casier.

- La pauvre.

- Oui... Mais ne change pas de sujet.

Blaine pressa ses propres épaules en lui faisant face.

- Je t'ai dit il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ou dire !

- Si, tu pourrais lui dire d'aller se jeter dans un lac, par exemple.

Blaine secoua la tête et commenca à suivre le chemin de sa classe.

- Elle pense que c'est génial et que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, tant que je ne lui donnerai pas une raison valable c'est impossible de la rejeter.

- Dans ce cas-là trouves-en une.

- Oh, je sais ! Je pourrais simplement lui dire que si on a envie d'emménager seuls c'est parce que nous sommes _en couple_, dit Blaine en levant un sourcil.

Mais Sam remua la tête :

- Elle le dira immediatement à tout le monde. Tu connais Tina.

- Eh bien, c'est la meilleure et seule excuse à laquelle je puisse penser, dit Blaine. Et il faut lui dire vite, ou je devrai appeler mon père et lui dire que c'est un appartement pour trois personnes qu'il doit trouver.

Sam se mordit la lèvre et regarda le sol du couloir. Blaine ne voulait pas le pousser à faire quoique ce soit s'il ne s'en sentait pas prêt, mais il ne voyait sincèrement pas d'autres raisons qui justifieraient de refuser la suggestion de Tina.

* * *

Lundi et jeudi étaient les jours où ils étaient censés passer du temps séparément, et Blaine avait donc honorablement prévu de l'utiliser pour travailler ses devoirs et d'autres choses. Mais aujourd'hui il s'assit dans sa chambre, regarda son téléphone, et il hésitait maintenant à appeler son père. Sam ne voulait pas encore faire son coming out et Blaine n'avait hélas pas réussi à convaincre Tina que les chambres universitaires étaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Alors que faire d'autre. Peut-être que ça ne serait pas si mal de vivre avec une fille dans leur appartement après tout...

Un texto le tira de ses pensées.

_"Je sais que c'est jeudi mais je peux faire un saut chez toi ?"_

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Sam continuait de prendre leur planning très à la légère, et ne voulait pas comprendre que Blaine l'avait fait pour son bien.

Mais d'un autre coté, ça faisait toujours du bien de se trouver avec son petit ami. Et puis s'il était honnête ces jours "interdits" devenaient d'une certaine manière plus excitants que les jours ordinaires. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Blaine faisait toujours comme s'il agissait à contrecoeur, alors qu'il attendait en fait secrètement que Sam vienne à lui.

_"Non j'ai trop de devoirs à faire. Et je dois appeler mon père. Tu fais quoi de ta résolution d'apprendre à cuisiner ?"_

Blaine appuya sur envoi et sortit sa liste de "Raisons pour lesquelles Tina devrait vivre dans une chambre de Juliards"

Elle rencontrera d'autres garcons qui pourront, eux, l'aimer en retour.

Sam et moi voulons de l'intimité.

Elle n'aura pas à faire le trajet jusqu'à l'école (plus de temps pour dormir !)

Elle n'aura pas à faire le trajet retour depuis l'école (plus de temps pour travailler !) (Ou les fêtes ?)

Sam et moi n'aurions pas à nous cacher.

Non pas qu'il pouvait montrer toute la liste à Tina. Peut-être que la première raison était un peu vexante étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas éte amoureuse de Blaine très longtemps, et que ça s'était passé il y a un moment maintenant. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé de petit ami non plus donc...

Le portable de Blaine vibra.

_"Il faut qu'on parle !"_

Blaine écrivit en retour "_bon, si tu insistes_" puis arrangea ses affaires de classe étalées sur son bureau. Lorsque Sam passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte tout était parfaitement ordonné.

- Hey ! Occupé ?

Blaine se tourna vers lui et sourit, lui faisant signe d'entrer. Il se leva et prit la liste avec l'intention de la montrer à Sam qui avant toute chose plaça un gros smack sur sa bouche.

- Mh. Regarde, voici les raisons. On doit décider de ce qu'on fait maintenant, lui dit Blaine.

Sam prit la liste et s'assit sur le lit, la lisant.

- Elles sont carrément bien.

- Je sais, pas vrai !?

Blaine s'assit à coté de Sam et s'appuya légèrement contre lui. Immédiatement Sam passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et Blaine put le sentir inspirer profondement.

- C'est de ça que je voulais te parler.

- Oh, ce n'était pas une excuse ?

- Non, je t'en prie. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une excuse. C'est la même chose tous les jeudis. Tu dis non, puis je dis que j'en ai envie, et à ce moment-là tu dis oui. Parlons plutôt de ça, dit-il en se reconcentrant sur la liste.

Blaine, lui, étudiait le visage de Sam. Si beau à regarder, si mignon, et ces lèvres... Si embrassables.

Blaine mit une main sur le torse de Sam tandis que leurs bouches se goutaient l'une et l'autre, n'ayant maintenant plus la moindre idée de comment ça avait commencé. C'était tellement bon, et les abdos de Sam était vraiment un délice à toucher. Doux tout en étant fermes...

- On doit lui dire.

- Hm ?

Blaine suivit les lèvres qui lui avaient échappé et les attrapa doucement entre ses dents. Il entendit un soupir signifiant que Sam craquait, et puis deux mains se trouvèrent sur son dos pour le rapprocher. Pendant un certain moment Blaine savoura le gout de Sam sur sa langue et la chaleur de leurs corps enchevetrés encore et encore, puis son cerveau enregistra finalement ce que Sam avait dit, et il s'écarta légèrement.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ?

Sam captura ses lèvres et Blaine vit à nouveau son petit ami d'un angle très rapproché. Mais cela se finit lorsqu'il se tira en arrière et enleva ses mains et ses bras pour glisser un peu de coté, pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

- Tu as dit quoi ?

- Oh...

Sam se gratta le nez et déglutit.

- Oui. J'ai pensé à ça. Je veux dire à New York. Je n'ai pas envie de cacher qui je suis ou le fait qu'on soit ensemble. Alors peut-être que ce serait bien de le dire à nos amis en premier. Tu sais, pour avoir du soutien et tout ça.

- Mais - mais Sam, je pensais... Tu es sur ? ne put s'empêcher de bégayer Blaine.

I peine quelques semaines Sam avait vraiment été effrayé de se trouver dans une relation gay, et de ce que les autres penseraient de lui.

- Oui. Non ! Peut-être qu'on pourrait juste leur dire à eux et pas à toute l'école... _If you know what I mean Pilgrim_.

- Oui, bien sur ! dit Blaine, en acquiescant sur-le-champ.

Qu'importe ce que Sam pensait, c'était le mieux. Il prit les mains de son ami et les étreignit avec encouragement.

Il espèrait juste que Tina ne serait pas trop perturbée. Que ce soit parce Sam et Blaine étaient en couple ou parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas vivre avec elle à New-York.


	18. L'excitation des répétitions

youpla on essaie de tenir le rythme :) bonne lecture

(oh et spéciale dédicace à fandelavi ! ;D yeaah)

**Chapitre 18 - L'excitation des répétitions**

Nationales, nationales. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. Et bien que Blaine veuille vraiment s'y préparer et soit excité par la date approchant vite il y avaient d'autres choses qui le préoccupaient. Comme New-York. Les vacances d'été commençaient dans exactement trois semaines et sa crainte qu'il n'y ait aucun appartement de libre pour l'année prochaine augmentait et augmentait de minute en minute. Le Glee Club leur prenait maintenant une heure de plus chaque jour.

Ils répétaient inlassablement leurs chansons, encore et encore, et ce n'est que le mercredi que Tina demanda à Blaine comment les choses se passaient pour la recherche de l'appartement.

Il jeta un discret coup d'oeil à Sam qui était occupé à sauter sur une table avec Ryder (ces deux-là étaient vraiment des âmes soeurs). Ils n'avaient pas encore fait la moindre annonce, et de le voir faire son foufou habituel fit penser Blaine que jamais personne ne le croirait lorsqu'il dirait qu'il sortait soudain avec un garçon. Après tout il n'y a pas longtemps il avait prétendu avoir un frère jumeau, et c'était difficile pour les membres du Glee club de le considérer comme complètement sensé après ça.

- Euh... Mon père est toujours en train de chercher.

- C'est gentil de sa part de mettre son travail entre parenthèses pour toi, commenta Tina avant de boire à sa bouteille d'eau.

- Il a un client à New-York de toute façon, expliqua Blaine, content de ne pas avoir à mentir pour ça au moins.

- Blaine, je peux être honnête avec toi ?

- Oui - bien sur que tu peux, tu le sais bien, dit Blaine, assez confus.

Il détourna son attention de Sam et la reporta complètement sur elle, tout en buvant à sa propre bouteille.

- Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée... De vivre avec Sam, j'entends ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Bien sur que ça l'est, c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Oui mais tu as toujours ce truc avec lui.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre et Tina continua sur sa lancée :

- Je vois la façon dont tu le regardes, ça n'a pas changé depuis - combien de temps maintenant ? Je n'ai pas compté les mois mais tu as commencé à craquer pour lui en même temps que moi pour toi. Et c'était il y a des lustres. Maintenant _je sais_ que tu as eu un petit ami entre temps mais je ne pense pas que ça ait changé l'état des choses.

- Tu vois juste, ça n'a pas changé, dit Blaine.

Tina soupira, ferma sa bouteille et croisa les bras.

- Tu vois ce dont je te parle ? Il est temps de bouger maintenant, passer à autre chose.

- Et doonc tu ne veux pas qu'on vive ensemble, non plus, parce que tu penses qu'il est temps d'abandonner tes anciens amis juste comme ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de dire.

- Blaine, Tina ! On reprend !

Mr Schue frappa dans ses mains et heureusement l'épuisant entrainement se poursuivit.

* * *

Le jour suivant fut une répétition de cette torture. Blaine commença à ressentir une pression pour le coming-out qu'ils avaient prévu et qui tardait, et pour la demande de Tina, aussi, au lieu de "juste" angoisser pour les Nationales de la semaine prochaine.

- Il faut qu'on leur dise aujourd'hui. Je sais que ça tombe mal mais on n'a pas d'autre choix. Tina ne veut pas lacher, dit Blaine quand Mr Schue accorda enfin une pause à leurs jambes fatiguées.

Sam s'éclaboussa avec de l'eau, haletant fort.

- Oui... Mais comment ?

Blaine ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux de son petit ami, de ses cheveux et son visage maintenant humides, de l'eau coulant sensuellement le long son cou et son torse, trempant sa chemise. Oh waw... Oui, il était encore essouflé à cause de l'entrainement mais il en aurait eu joliment rien à faire pour un peu d'action avec ce garçon. Rien que de le regarder faisait fourmiller son corps en entier.

- Blaine, tu baves.

Blaine regarda autour de lui, et Sam fronça les sourcils en avisant Tina qui se tenait devant eux.

- Laisse-le baver, femme, ce n'est pas de sa faute si je suis superbe.

Blaine acquiesça avec un large sourire.

Maintenant c'était le moment de dire quelque chose, pas vrai ? Ou est-ce qu'ils devaient rassembler tout le monde avant ? Mais cela deviendrait surement embarrassant.

- Je suis d'accord. Complètement superbe !

Unique se joignit à eux aussi, ses yeux détaillant le corps de Sam qui rayonna littéralement dans l'attention qu'on lui portait, comme un petit garcon qui de façon inattendue découvre qu'il a droit à trois batonnet de glace au lieu d'un.

- C'est une chose de jeter un oeil et c'en est une autre de faire l'imbécile amoureux, dit Tina, sa voix ayant toujours l'air d'aborder un sujet délicat la contrariant, comme la veille quand ils avaient parlé du béguin de Sam.

- Je ne suis pas un imbécile amoureux, se défendit Blaine.

Super. Maintenant de dire que lui et Sam sortaient ensemble serait encore plus difficile à croire. Il regarda Sam qui acquiesca très légèrement. Blaine remua sa tête de façon imperceptible.

- C'était quoi ca ? voulut savoir Unique.

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge.

- De quoi c'était quoi ?

- Ce regard que vous avez échangé tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Qu'est-ce qui devrait se passer, je veux dire... Tout le monde a le droit de se regarder non ?

Sam sourit et tapota le dos de Blaine.

- Sam...

- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait une règle stricte qui l'interdit, ou bien j'ai raté quelque chose ?

Tina avait maintenant ses mains sur ses hanches et elle se joignit à Unique qui les regardait suspicieusement.

- On a quelque chose à vous dire, se lança finalement Blaine.

Il coula un regard à Sam, qui n'avait plus l'air tellement à l'aise maintenant. Mais il était toujours avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis ce n'est plus comme s'ils pouvaient faire marche arrière maintenant...

- Nous dire quoi ?

- Sam ? demanda Blaine néanmoins.

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa en levant le menton, tout en frottant nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Ok, alors Blaine et moi nous sommes... Vous savez comment c'est parfois... Vous clignez des yeux et le monde a changé et semble sens dessus dessous et qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire sinon bouger avec lui ?

- Quoi ? cligna Unique l'air perdue.

Tina prit Blaine pour cible avec ses yeux qui firent à Blaine le même effet que des fléchettes.

- Laisse-moi parler Sam, dit-il doucement.

- Bien, approuva Sam, avant de pincer ses lèvres, regarder le sol puis enfin Blaine qui lui fit

un sourire d'encouragement en retour.

Quand il se tourna vers les filles les yeux de Tina étaient déjà écarquillés et sous le choc.

Unique, elle, n'avait pas compris et attendait toujours qu'il s'exprime.

- Sam et moi on est amoureux, dit Blaine.

Qui le regretta immédiatement. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'amour exactement. Sam avait dit qu'il aimait bien Blaine, oh dieu, total embarras droit devant. Son coeur s'emballa à cause de ce qu'il avait dit et il n'osa pas regarder Sam, qui devait surement penser que les mots qu'il avait choisis étaient trop exagérés.

Mais alors Blaine sentit des doux, et d'une certaine façon un peu moites, doigts qui lui prirent sa main, et il vit le grand sourire de Sam, et il put respirer à nouveau. Ils continuèrent de se regarder un moment, pendant une seconde le monde avait cessé de tourner et il n'y avait plus que Sam qui existait. C'était bien, juste bien.

- Ça ne peut pas se produire, dit Tina dont la voix fut couverte par le cri perçant d'Unique.

- Oh mon diiieu ! Vous pourriez devenir plus adorables que ca ? Oh, oh !

Elle porta ses mains à ses joues et avait l'air tellement enthousiaste que Blaine ne put que glousser bêtement.

- Eh bien...

- Blaine n'a pas pu saisir le concept de nous ensemble pendant trèèès longtemps, dit Sam en remuant sa tête avec un air de reproche.

- Moi ?

Blaine rit et tapa Sam sur le torse. Ca faisait tellement du bien de l'avoir enfin dit, plus de secret, juste du rire de la joie et de la danse tout autour.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jake et Ryder vinrent à eux, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls qui avaient fait attention au cri qu'avait poussé Unique. Blaine relacha ses doigts un peu, donnant la chance à Sam s'il le voulait de retirer sa main bien que tout ce dont il avait beson en ce moment soit le soutien que ce petit contact lui offrait. Mais il était ouvertement gay, tout le monde le savait, tout le monde l'avait vu embrasser Kurt. Personne n'avait jamais vu Sam dans quelque situation intime que ce soit avec un autre garcon, excepté un calin, et Blaine comprendrait complètement s'il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils se tiennent alors que tout le monde les regardait.

Mais Sam ne le laissa pas partir. Il l'agrippa fermement et une fois de plus Blaine ne put que sourire avec autant d'éclat que les étoiles. Il avait probablement l'air aussi idiot et heureux que Sam en ce moment.

- Eh bien, félicitations au nouveau couple de rêve du Glee Club, annonça Tina, et elle leva ses mains pour applaudir fort mais lentement.

- Quoi ? dit Jake.

Ryder fronça les sourcils en voyant leurs mains qui se tenaient.

- Oui, comme on vient juste de le dire aux filles... Sam et moi sommes ensemble, leur dit Blaine tout haut.

Jake resta bouche bée tandis que Ryder se frottait les yeux.

- Depuis quand...

- Un mois maintenant, dit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

- Et ca a été le meilleur mois de ma vie ! s'exclama Sam.

- Mais tu aimes les filles, dit Ryder en pointant Sam du doigt. Tu aimes _les filles_ !

- Mec, tu ne choisis pas qui tu aimes. Ne juge pas !

- Je ne suis pas... Je suis juste... Quoi ?

Ryder regarda Jake qui eut un petit acquiescement encourageant, bien qu'il soit encore manifestement hésitant et incertain. Blaine n'aurait jamais pensé que les gens auraient besoin de si peu de temps pour accepter l'idée, alors tout était juste parfait.

Marley fut la première à leur faire un calin (Unique avait l'air trop sous le choc encore) et Kitty marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "J'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux". Blaine décida qu'elle voulait dire ça gentiment.

Mr Schue ne réagit pas à la nouvelle excepté qu'il interrompit la scène en leur demandant de revenir répéter. Quand tout le monde eut rejoint sa place et ne fit plus attention à eux, Blaine expira et s'essuya avec soulagement le front, en laissant partir la main de Sam.

- Mec, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, c'était fantastique ! Je me sens tellement bien ! dit Sam.

- Oh mon dieu. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent, dit Blaine.

Comment était-il supposé danser après ça ?

- Nous sommes officiellement un couple maintenant !

- Tina n'avait pas l'air si ravie, par contre.

- Honnêtement je ne pourrais pas en avoir plus rien à faire !

Sam fit claquer ses mains et c'était comme s'il irradiait de bonheur, aussi Blaine ne put se sentir mal pour Tina encore très longtemps. Dans le moment de désordre avant que tout le monde ne se mette en place il entoura Sam de ses bras, prenant tout le pouvoir dont il avait besoin pour la nouvelle chanson.

* * *

A ce moment de l'histoire l'auteure s'inquiétait en espérant que cela ne devenait pas ennuyeux ^^' (j'espère moi aussi que non!) il y a 27 chapitres en tout, et y en a plusieurs trrès très bons en perspective, de mon avis, voilà voilà


	19. Compliqué

Je m'excuse pour cette absence prolongée, y avait le Bac oui donc j'ai un peu mis un frein à ma fréquentation de ... il valait mieux. mais me revoilà plus motivée que jamais pour finir cette traduction, ce qui est cool contrairement à quand on écrit c'est qu'il n'y a jamais la menace de manque d'inspiration. Bon sur ce bonne lecture, allons voir comment vont nos bibous !

* * *

- Alors c'en est où avec cet appartement ? Ton père en a trouvé un ?

Blaine regarda Tina avec confusion. C'était le jour suivant celui où Sam et lui avaient dit la vérité au Glee Club et bien qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé depuis il s'était figuré qu'elle avait compris que lui et Sam voulaient vivre ensemble - sans ami autour.

- Euh. Tina, Sam et moi...

- Oui ?

Elle croisa les bras et n'aida pas le moins du monde Blaine à bégayer les mots suivants :

- On préfère vivre seuls... Je veux dire on veut de l'intimité et...

Tina leva un sourcil :

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis un mois à peine et déjà vous voulez emménager à deux ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Avec moi présente il n'y aurait pas autant de pression au moins.

- On veut juste -

- Fais-moi confiance. Vous ne tiendriez pas un mois de plus.

- Es-tu... ? Vraiment ?

Blaine regarda dans son casier (parfaitement organisé). Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais douté de toute la situation et du fait d'emménager ensemble. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que lui et Sam en viendraient à rompre à cause de ça. Ca leur semblait juste tellement simple et facile de se trouver l'un près de l'autre. Mais encore une fois il avait eu le même ressenti avec Kurt au début, aussi.

Il ne voulait pas que lui et Sam finissent comme ça.

- De toute façon peut-être que vous ne tiendrez pas un mois de plus quoique vous décidiez. Je doute que Sam soit sérieux. Il expérimente c'est tout, dit Tina.

Blaine fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour objecter mais elle continua de parler.

- C'est complètement normal à son âge. Juste ne t'emballe pas trop, ok ? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Blaine !

- Merci, mais...

- Fais-moi savoir comment avance la recherche de l'appartement.

Elle lui tapota le dos et s'en alla. Blaine la regarda s'éloigner, se sentant comme... Hier tout avait semblé tellement parfait et maintenant Blaine en venait à se demander si Tina n'avait pas vu juste en ce qui concernait Sam. Après tout il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour les garçons avant. Et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de leurs sentiments parce que c'était encore tellement frais...

Blaine devrait-il aborder le sujet plus tard dans la journée (oui, oui c'était jeudi mais depuis quand ça avait la moindre importance) ou attendre que Sam vienne lui parler comme il le faisait d'habitude ?

Apparemment Sam avait fini par se faire ami avec l'emploi du temps qu'avait fixé Blaine. Celui-ci avait actuellement fini tous ses devoirs et pour l'instant aucun texto de Sam lui demandant s'il pouvait passer chez lui malgré que ce ne soit pas prévu.

Le souci c'est que Blaine ne pouvait pas demander non plus parce que ce serait une vraie anarchie.

Quand son téléphone sonna il sauta presque de sa chaise et répondit immédiatement.

- Sam, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce n'est pas Sam. C'est ton père qui t'apporte de bonnes nouvelles. J'ai trouvé un appartement à seulement cinq minutes de la Nyada. Je t'envoie des photos.

Blaine roula des yeux et regarda les photos qui arrivèrent sur son portable. Ca avait l'air parfait, juste comme il l'avait voulu. Mais que faire en ce qui concernait Tina ? Elle voulait une chambre elle aussi...

- Cinq minutes de la Nyada ok mais qu'en est-il de Liath College ? demanda-t-il à son père pour l'école de Sam.

- Il y a une staton de métro juste à droite du paté de maison. Qu'en dis-tu, je signe le contrat ?

Blaine hésita, se mordant la lèvre et regardant au dehors à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Des oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres en bourgeon et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser est combien la vie était compliquée.

- Non, dit-il finalement.

- Blaaine ! soupira son père.

- Je suis désolé papa, mais un autre ami veut en faire partie lui aussi. On va avoir besoin d'une chambre de plus.

- Les enfants aujourd'hui. Une de plus ? Ou deux ? Trois ?

- Une, dit Blaine en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Oui, c'était la décision sensée et adulte de vivre avec Tina. Blaine réfléchit à cela toute la nuit, en essayant de se convaincre lui-même et en s'inquiétant de ce que Sam allait en dire.

* * *

- Tu n'es pas fier de ton petit ami ?

Sam tout sourire leva sa main lorsqu'il vint à Blaine le lendemain matin pour lui faire un check. Blaine lui donna.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Mec ! Je ne t'ai pas appelé hier, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

Le sourire de Sam s'évanouit de son visage, le regard anxieux d'incertitude revint comme s'il n'avait fait qu'attendre la prochaine occasion.

- Bien sur que si, se dépêcha-t-il de dire en mettant sa main sur le bras de Sam. Et tu m'as manqué. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mes parents m'ont appelé et je crois qu'on peut dire que je leur ai parlé de toi, dit Sam en souriant brillament. Ca te va ?

La bouche de Blaine en tomba.

- J'ai pensé qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir, s'expliqua Sam.

- Quoi... Sam, les choses vont très vite maintenant tu ne crois pas ? Ca ne t'effraie pas ?

- Je l'ai juste dit à deux personnes de plus. C'était tellement génial dans le Glee Club ! Je voulais le crier au monde entier, sourit largement Sam en écartant ses bras.

- Tu es fou.

Blaine secoua la tête mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Parfois Sam pouvait vraiment se montrer très enthousiaste à propos de certaines choses. C'était très mignon et d'autant plus flatteur quand Blaine était cette chose.

- Fou de toi.

Sam se rapprocha d'un pas et la coeur se Blaine commença à sauter de facon incontrôlable. Tout autour d'eux il y avait des élèves alors...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne peux pas attendre ce soir, murmura Sam dans son oreille.

Le sang monta au visage de Blaine, ses jambes lui donnèrent l'impression d'être à deux doigts de lâcher. Il voulait embrasser Sam ici et maintenant. Il prit une profonde inspiration et...

- Tina veut toujours vivre avec nous à New-York.

- Quoi ?

Sam fronça les sourcils et s'écarta.

- Mais tu l'as découragée pas vrai ?

- Euh...

- Blaine ?

- Ok, il est possible que j'aie dit oui, dit Blaine en fermant son casier puis en reprenant son sac à ses pieds. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai à décider de ça de toute façon ?

Sam pinça ses lèvres et s'appuya contre son casier, les bras croisés et le regard rivé au sol. Il n'y avait plus aucun enthousiasme en vue lorsqu'il leva ses yeux.

- Ce que tu as dit à propos des choses vont trop vite... Est-ce que _tu _n'es pas effrayé ?

Blaine soupira et passa une main sur sa bouche.

- Sam... Je ne veux juste faire aucune erreur stupide.

- Je vois.

Sam acquiesça, mordant sa lèvre continuellement.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se précipite vers une chose pour laquelle on n'est pas préparés.

- Tu veux dire à laquelle _je _ne suis soi-disant pas préparé.

Blaine s'éclaircit la voix et remua la tête.

- C'est une grosse étape pour n'importe quel couple et on est... tu... on n'a pas parlé de...

Blaine soupira, à court de mots. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour aborder le sujet.

Il se plaça à coté de Sam, s'appuyant contre le casier avec une épaule et mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Sam.

- Tu te souviens que tu as passé un temps assez long à te battre contre ces sentiments ? dit-il doucement.

- Je sais, dit Sam en regardant devant lui. Parfois je flippe encore.

- Je sais.

Blaine caressa la peau de Sam avec son pouce.

Quand la sonnerie retentit les deux sursautèrent.

- Oh dieu, dit Sam.

Il mit des mèches de ses cheveux derrière les oreilles et prit une grande inspiration, en regardant Blaine.

- Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas vivre avec Tina, seulement avec toi. Je - je suis peut-être nouveau à tout ce qui touche à la chose gay, mais je ne suis pas nouveau en amour.

Blaine déglutit et essaya de contrôler sa respiration s'accélérant.

- The l-word, hein ?

Sam rougit.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas... je veux dire... oh Dieu. Faut que j'aille en classe.

Il s'enleva de contre son casier et s'en alla, laissant Blaine tout sautillant et excité. Mais il ne devrait pas. Sam n'avait pas voulu faire allusion à quoique ce soit. Il ne pouvait sans doute pas être déjà sur de ses sentiments, ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps pour ça du tout.

Mais il avait l'air assez sur de lui quand il disait qu'il ne voulait pas vivre avec Tina.

Etait-ce raisonnable ou est-ce que la grande ville allait les déchirer ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de s'en assurer.


	20. Juste une phase

**Juste une phase**

Il n'y avait plus qu'une semaine avant les Nationales et Mr Shue les fit donc venir le weekend pour répéter.

- Ca fait bizarre de se trouver ici un samedi, dit Sam alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs silencieux en direction de l'auditorium.

Dès qu'il apercut Tina il se tendit. Elle était en coimpagnie de Kitty, Sugar et Brittany devant les portes, occupée à papoter.

- Tu te décides à lui dire ou je le fais ? demanda Sam tout bas alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

- Laisse-moi gérer ca, répondit Blaine.

- Hmhm, juste comme tu as géré ça jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent près d'elles et Sam regarda Tina un peu trop sévèrement de l'avis de Blaine.

- Tina, on peut parler cinq minutes ? demanda Blaine avec autant de douceur que possible pour se rattraper.

- Bien sur.

- En privé ?

- Oh, grossier ! commenta Kitty.

- Quoi ?

Blaine était plus qu'un peu confus. Tandis que Tina et Sam allaient déjà se mettre un peu à l'écart il fronça les sourcils à Kitty et fut tenté de lui demander qu'est-ce qui se passait dans son petit cerveau de Cheerio... Mais ça n'en valait probablement pas la peine, et finirait juste en dispute ou au moins en une remarque désagréable de sa part.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je ne suis pas une fille à gays comme Tina. Raye moi de ta liste de partenaire pour tes plans à trois !

- Je ne voulais pas savoir, dit Blaine en secouant la tête et en se détournant.

Certaines personnes avaient vraiment des pensées sales qui leur venaient à l'esprit. Non pas qu'il puisse trop leur en vouloir : voir Sam lui faisait quelque chose, à lui aussi.

- ...peux pas me dire que tu es sérieusement et profondément amoureux, Sam. C'est ok pour expérimenter mais si tu utilisais ton cerveau entre tu te rendrais compte que cette phase ne durera pas toujours, dit Tina grisée d'enfin pouvoir dire ce qu'elle pensait au principal concerné.

- Pour qui te prends-tu pour me dire ce que -

- Wow, wow, wow !

Blaine s'interposa entre ses amis en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sam ferma les yeux et inspira en même temps que Tina pinça ses lèvres en le désignant du menton.

- Ton petit ami vient juste de me dire que je devrais me trouver mon propre appartement à New-York.

- J'ai dit qu'on préférait vivre seuls, c'est exactement ça !

- Tina, s'il-te-plait ne sois pas fachée, dit Blaine. Mais c'est la vérité.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être serieux !

Sa voix partait tellement dans les aigus que Blaine commença à se sentir ennuyé. Oui, elle était son amie et avait de bonnes intentions et avait passé des temps difficile et... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle prenait toujours de haut la relation qu'il avait avec Sam ?

- On l'est, dit simplement Sam en croisant ses bras.

Tina les regarda tous les deux.

- Très bien. Continuez alors à creuser vos propres tombes. Mais ne dites pas après que vous n'avez pas été prévenus.

Alors qu'elle tempêtait en s'éloignant Sam cria "tu ne seras pas invitée à notre mariage !" et immédiatement plaqua ses mains sur son visage, marmonnant "je dois arrêter de dire des choses comme ça"

- S'il-te-plait ne me le demande pas, dit Blaine moitié-plaisantant moitié-sérieux, sachant l'histoire de Sam.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra. Il ne pouvait juste pas accorder de crédit à ce que disait Tina. Qu'est-ce qui clochait à la fin chez elle ?

- Tu penses qu'elle a raison et que ce que je ressens n'est qu'une phase ? demanda Sam.

- Oh, non, Sam, ne va pas penser ça maintenant. Elle était juste en colère qu'on l'ait rejetée, s'empressa de dire Blaine.

Mais c'était trop tard. Pendant toute la répétition Sam fut de mauvaise humeur et rata plusieurs pas de danse. Mr Schue devint furieux et ça bien sur cela n'améliora pas l'état d'esprit de Sam.

* * *

Chaque geste faisait mal, même lever un doigt pour changer de chaine à la télé était douloureux. Blaine ne s'était jamais senti aussi criblé de courbatures avant. Et ce n'est pas comme si la semaine arrivant serait plus facile. Au contraire, plus les Nationales approchaient et plus éprouvantes devenaient les réunions du Glee Club.

Sam n'avait pas répondu à ses appels ou ses messages. Il était rentré directement après la répétition de la veille et n'avait pas donné à Blaine une chance de lui parler. Blaine lui avait envoyé qu'il ne devrait pas penser à toutes ces choses et que Mr Shue n'avait pas voulu dire ça personnellement, tout comme Tina.

Mais quand Sam lui répondit enfin dans la soirée cela n'avait rien à voir avec aucun de ces sujets-là.

"J'ai réalisé qu'on n'était jamais allés à un vrai rendez-vous. Je veux t'emmener au breadstix"

L'estomac de Blaine fit une cabriole et énergisa tout son corps. Il avait déjà eu des nuits super avec Sam à se caliner ou s'embrasser. Mais Sam disait juste, ils n'étaient jamais à un rendez-vous tous les deux, évidemment, Blaine avait pensé que ce serait encore trop étrange pour Sam.

Et maintenant voilà qu'il lui demandait, à l'improviste.

"Ok, mais on sera assez occupés avec les n.d toute la semaine"

Blaine regarda son portable, attendant une réponse.

"Je viens juste d'avoir la meilleure idée qui existe. tu devras attendre jusqu'à New-York par contre. Je ne t'en dis pas maintenant bonne nuit bisous"

Et encore une fois Blaine regarda fixement son téléphone. New-york lorsqu'ils y vivraient ou New-York la semaine prochaine lorsqu'ils s'y rendraient pour les Nationales ? Avec un peu de chance le dernier. Mais cela restait horriblement long à attendre.

Le père de Sam ne fut pas très amusé quand Blaine lui annonca qu'ils étaient revenus à deux personnes pour le choix de l'appartement. Il était convaincu que ca allait de nouveau changer et Blaine dut insister. Il fallait laisser échapper que Sam et lui étaient en couple mais se retint au dernier moment. Son père n'avait jamais vraiment compris "la chose gay" et sa mère, qui était en général la plus enthousiaste, continuait de répéter maintenant encore comme ce serait bien si lui et Kurt se remettaient ensemble.

Ce n'est pas que Blaine gardait sa relation avec Sam secrète, il ne pensait juste pas que ses parents seraient intéressés.

La semaine jusqu'à vendredi fut terrible. Il tombait dans son lit dès qu'il était de retour à la maison, tous les muscles endoloris. Sam ne passait pas chez lui et Blaine non plus ne lui rendit pas visite. Ils se parlaient au téléphone tous les soirs, mais Blaine avait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient revenus au point où ils étaient meilleurs amis et rien de plus. Non pas qu'il ait le temps d'y songer énormément ; il tombait de sommeil après qu'ils aient raccroché.

Et puis ce fut enfin le vendredi tant attendu, et il était assis dans un avion direction New-York.

- Mec, la nourriture de l'avion est géniale !

- Tu peux prendre mes cookies si tu veux, proposa Blaine et avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase Sam avait attrapé ce qu'il avait dans la main.

Ryder était assis à son autre coté et il donna ses cookies à Sam aussi.

- Ils sont vraiment pas bons.

- Merci, Ryder, dit Blaine à la place de Sam qui ne pouvait pas parler là de suite. Et, euh... Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce que tu penses de...

- Le sandwich ? Il est bien, on peut dire, dit Ryder. Bien que j'ai déjà eu mieux.

- Je voulais dire ce que tu penses de Sam et moi, dit Blaine tout bas, en montrant son petit ami obsédé de cookies.

- Oh, ca. Pas de quoi en faire une histoire. Après tout Sam n'a pas du tout changé et ça ne me regarde qui il aime. C'est pareil pour toi, d'ailleurs.

Blaine acquiesça et jeta un oeil autour de lui, avant de se pencher un peu plus près de Ryder. C'était l'heure de se mettre au courant des ragots juteux.

- Et qu'en disent les autres ? Tina par exemple ?

Immédiatement Ryder eut l'air embarassé et bougea inconfortablement sur sa place.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ecoute, je sais qu'elle n'approuve pas vraiment. Je me demandais juste si elle avait laissé entendre pourquoi elle avait l'air si aigrie dernièrement. Tu aurais une idée ?

Ryder regarda autour de lui puis il mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour chuchoter à Blaine.

- Tu n'as pas reçu cette information de moi mais... Je pense qu'elle t'aime bien.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Blaine.

Il était possible que ce soit vrai. Ils avaient traversé cela il y a tellement longtemps maintenant. Bon lui n'avait pas cessé de ressentir quelque chose pour Sam durant ce temps mais néanmoins...

- Waw vous alors ! Blaine doit-on échanger de place ? demanda soudain Sam.

Blaine se recala dans son siège pendant que Ryder ouvrait son coca.

- Et pourquoi devrait-on Sam ?

- Tu fais un calin à Ryder, quelque chose que je ne ferais jamais.

- Jaloux ? demanda Blaine amusé.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, j'ai tendance à l'être, dit Sam.

Il s'essuya les mains et la bouche avec une serviette en papier. Blaine posa sa main sur le bras de Sam tout en se mettant contre lui. Joue sur l'épaule, respirant son odeur parfaite.

- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre qu'on arrive à New-York.

Sam libéra son bras pour le passer autour des épaules de Blaine, et il inhala profondément.

- Moi aussi. J'espere que tu aimeras ce que j'ai prévu.

- Peu importe ce que c'est, il n'y a pas moyen que je n'aime pas passer du temps avec toi.

- Et on a aussi les Nationales à gagner, intervint Ryder.

Blaine et Sam le regardèrent.

- Un peu d'intimité ici ?

- Mec, vous êtes dans un avion.

Blaine soupira et cacha son visage dans l'épaule de Sam. Encore combien de temps avant qu'ils atterrissent ?


	21. Big City

**Disclaimers :** l'histoire appartient à Miss Elenath

**Note de la traductrice :** que dire sinon que je suis navrée de toute cette attente d'autant plus que je n'ai pas trop d'excuse valable... j'espère que cette traduction vous intéresse toujours, et que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre comme les suivants (encore six)

RIP Cory Monteith parce que non nous ne l'oublions pas... ça fait du bien d'écrire ça ici en sachant que chaque fan de Glee ici présent qui le lira a du se sentir aussi triste et profondément désemparé que moi... les autres ne comprennent pas, nous c'est notre Finn, que nous avons perdu, et un acteur tellement tellement doué (pensée pour Lea aussi 3)

bon allez suffit les violons bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Big City**

New-York était simplement génial. Une fois qu'ils se furent enregistrés à leur hôtel Mr Schue les laissa vaquer librement pour un moment (Blaine s'imaginait qu'il avait accepté le fait qu'ils sortiraiet de toute façon). Ils marchèrent sans but précis dans la ville immense, se prirent une glace et finalement s'éparpillèrent en plusieurs groupes. Certains voulaient découvrir Broadway, d'autres la Statue de la Liberté et d'autres encore souhaitaient faire du shopping.

- Tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda Tina à Blaine.

Elle et Kitty formaient le groupe du shopping. Blaine avait toujours du mal à tirer au clair ce que Ryder lui avait révélé pendant leur vol dans l'avion. Peut-être était-ce une bonne opportunité d'en discuter avec elle.

Mais d'un autre coté ils étaient dans New-York et il y avait tellement de choses à voir, pourquoi parmi tout ça choisir le shopping ? Sans compter le fait que ce n'était pas vraiment la tasse de thé de Sam.

Mais la proposition de Tina n'avait peut-être pas inclus son petit ami en premier lieu. Elle continuait de regarder Blaine alors qu'il se tournait vers Sam en se demandant quand-est que ce qu'il avait prévu pour lui entrerait en action.

- Viens, je suis sure que tu peux survivre cinq minutes sans lui, dit Tina en lui attrapant le bras. Et puis vous avez besoin de vous habituer à être séparés de toute façon vu que bientôt vous ne fréquenterez plus la même école.

Blaine ne dit pas que c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle ils avaient voulu vivre ensemble.

Mais il alla vers Sam pour le prévenir qu'il partait faire du shopping avec les filles (cela comprenait Kitty qui n'avait pas l'air de particulièrement se réjouir de sa présence).

- Oh, tu ne viens pas voir Broadway avec nous ?

- Eh bien... J'aurai tout d'en faire la visite quand on vivra ici, et puis c'est une de mes dernières chances de passer du temps avec Tina, expliqua Blaine.

- Elle sera à New-York, elle aussi, objecta Sam qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Oui, mais... tu sais comment vont les choses...

Blaine jeta un coup d'oeil à son amie, elle ne le quittait pas du regard. Contrairement à Kitty qui était très concentrée sur son portable et n'en levait à aucun moment les yeux.

- Très bien. J'en suis, dit Sam.

- Ne te sens pas obligé.

- New-York n'est pas à moitié aussi intéressant si tu n'es pas là, mec !

Sam sourit brillamment, ce qui fit fondre le cœur de Blaine en moins d'une seconde et le fit instinctivement se pencher vers lui, bien qu'il ait encore assez de contrôle pour ne pas l'embrasser sur-le-champs.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre d'appeler ton petit ami « mec » ? dit Ryder. Après tout tu nous appelles comme ça Jake et moi, aussi.

Blaine regarda d'un air perdu le garçon qui l'instant d'avant ne s'était pas trouvé à coté de Sam et venait juste de surgir.

- Eh oui, c'est ce que je fais, sourit malicieusement Sam en faisant tressauter ses sourcils. Puis il redevint sérieux et secoua la tête. Je ne peux quand même pas l'appeler... je sais pas moi. Bébé. Chéri. Mon petit cœur.

Il frissonna et Blaine eut un sourire amusé.

- Je peux te surnommer mon cœur, moi au moins ?

- Tu peux m'appeler comme il te plaira, amour.

- Oh, mais c'est d'accord alors, sur ? dit Blaine avec un large sourire.

- J'essaie juste des surnoms mignons, mon sucre d'orge.

- Je suis plus que d'accord avec ça. Tous les noms que tu trouveras m'iront, dit Blaine en tapotant le bras de Sam et en continuant de regarder ses yeux. Oh, ces magnifiques yeux verts, brillant comme des étoiles.

- Vous venez alors ou quoi ? s'impatienta Tina au loin.

- Oui, il faut qu'on y aille nous aussi.

- Je vais avec Blaine, Ryder, le prévint Sam. Il salua Jake et Marley avec un geste de la main puis passa un bras autour des épaules de Blaine pour les quelques pas qu'ils avaient à faire afin de rejoindre Tina. Ce fut comme si le cerveau de Blaine cessait de fonctionner. Etait-ce son imagination ou bien l'atmosphère si particulière de la grande et chaotique métropole faisait du bien à la confiance de Sam ?

- Oh, non, est-ce que c'est en train de tourner à une virée gay ? Je veux juste faire les boutiques sans avoir à m'arrêter à tout ce qui sent et fait penser à du talc pour bébés.

_- Quoi ?_

Blaine regarda Kitty, prêt à penser qu'il avait imaginé tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre dans sa tête et nulle part ailleurs parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que ce qu'elle venait de dire soit un préjugé contre les gays.

- Nomme une seule chose qui sent le talc excepté le talc et je m'en irai sans plus tarder crois-moi, dit Sam.

Kitty croisa les bras.

- Les bébés.

- Les bébés ont plein de talc sur eux.

- Oui, tout comme ta petite tête.

Ils se mirent en marche et s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois pour Kitty qui voulait regarder les chaussures et les sacs à main. Tina était plus intéressée par tout ce qui était asiatique et voulut aller à China Town. Blaine se mit immédiatement de son coté, se disant que ce serait une bone occasion de lui trouver un petit ami là-bas.

Oui. Cela semblait raciste. Mais le fait est qu'elle avait passé ses plus beaux et meilleurs moments avec Mike Chang lors de leurs virées Asian à deux.

- Eh, Tina, tu te souviens quand je t'avais dit que je t'aiderais à te trouver un petit ami ? se lança Blaine.

Oui, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait parce que Kurt est arrivé et t'a distrait, dit Tina.

- Noon, pas Kurt, dit Blaine.

Oui, Kurt s'était trouvé en ville lors de ce week-end pas comme les autres. Et oui, peut-être Blaine avait-il été plongé dans un état d'esprit qu'on ne pouvait appeler autrement que « profonde transe émotionnelle » mais...

Il jeta un regard à Sam occupé à lutter contre les tentatives féroces de Kitty qui voulait absolument lui mettre un chapeau rose sur ses cheveux blonds.

- J'ai dit _ne fais pas ça _!

- Ca te va comme un gant, je te jure ! C'est fait pour les gays !

- Je ne suis pas gay !

Oh chéri, soupira Kitty avant de lancer un regard appuyé à Blaine.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, sans savoir s'il le faisait à l'intention de Kitty ou Tina.

- Peu importe, c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, dit Tina. Spécialement depuis que ce n'est que de la pitié parce que tu as refusé d'emménager avec moi.

- Non, Tina, ce n'est pas de la pitié, je pense juste... Tu ne serais heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un ?

Elle se montrait soudain très intéressée par les foulards devant elle. Sam vint jusqu'à Blaine et se cacha derrière lui, et ce dernier dit donc à Kitty qu'elle ferait mieux de s'incliner et laisser tomber.

Evidemment cela la fit seulement rire et elle dit :

- Tu devrais apprendre à ton petit ami ce que signifie être un petit ami. Est-ce que vous avez déjà tous les deux fait la _chose sale _?

Elle attendit avidement la réponse de Blaine qui croisa les bras :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

- Oh mon dieu, vous ne l'avez pas fait. Pas étonnant que bébé faux-blond soit encore dans le placard.

- Je ne teins pas mes cheveux !

- Il n'est pas dans le placard.

Blaine, tu peux te trouver dans le placard même en étant ouvertement gay, dit Kitty en faisant les gros yeux.

- Ca n'a strictement aucun sens.

- Très bien, et je ne suis pas votre psychothérapeute. Eh, il est bien ce foulard !

Elle alla vers Tina et Blaine se retourna vers Sam dont le visage contrarié était rouge pivoine.

- Je ne teins pas mes cheveux, je mets juste parfois du jus de citron dedans, rien de plus.

- Sam, est-ce que tu réalises que tu es bisexuel ?

- Qu- quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ça dont on parlait.

Blaine soupira mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit Sam l'éloigna du magasin devant lequel ils se tenaient.

- Bien sur que je sais que je ne suis pas 100% hétéro mais les gens n'ont pas besoin de m'appeler gay non plus, pas vrai ?

- Tu _es _dans une relation gay. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une mauvaise chose !

- Je le sais ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça maintenant, tu accordes vraiment du crédit à ce que dit Kitty ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'écouter pour m'apercevoir que... tu as toujours quelques doutes. Et c'est ok, vraiment, je ne veux juste pas pas que tu te sentes coincé et...

- Si je manque à ce point de confiance en moi alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai planifié le plus beau des rendez-vous ce soir, à _Central Park _?

Blaine ouvrit sa bouche et regarda Sam avec des yeux ronds. Sam le fixa également pendant trois secondes puis il roula des yeux.

- Super, maintenant ce n'est plus une surprise.

- Eh bien... je ne sais toutjours pas ce que tu...

- Oublie ça ! Merde.

Sam se détourna, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis le pire petit ami qui existe.

- Non, Sam, non !

Blaine se rapprocha d'un pas et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu ne l'es pas ! Arrête tout de suite de penser ça !

- Je retourne à l'hotel, dit-il, en se libérant du contact.

- Alors je viens avec toi, dit Blaine.

Il y avait des choses plus importantes que trouver un petit ami à Tina, et la cas présent en faisait partie.

- Non, tu peux continuer... les filles se perdraient dans la ville sans toi, elles ne connaissent pas leur chemin...

- C'est ton cas peut-être ? Tu pourrais te perdre tout aussi facilement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, marmonna Sam avant de se retourner pour de bon.

Blaine eut juste le temps d'intercepter le regard de Tina et de lui faire signe en indiquant qu'il partait maintenant.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Sam se retrouve à déambuler seul à travers New-York.

* * *

Ndtr : Je lis toujours les commentaires avec plaisirs :)


	22. Gayday

**Ndtr : **bon, je me suis chauffée pour un poster deux aujourd'hui étant donné mon long retard et silence, appréciez, chapitre adorable en vue

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Gayday**

Bien sur Blaine avait amené avec lui un guide touristique de la ville. Un coup d'oeil à celui-ci et lui vint une idée. Une excellente idée.

- Sam, avant que l'on retourne à l'hotel... Ce te dérangerait de faire un petit détour ? Cinq minutes ?

- Hm... pour faire quoi ?

- J'ai soif.

Sam étudiait les horaires de la ligne de bus, il ne releva pas ni ne sembla intéressé du tout. Blaine rangea son plan et désigna quelque chose derrière son épaule.

- Il y a un bar que j'aimerais visiter.

Sam cligna des yeux :

- Un bar ?

- Oui, allez viens. Ca va t'aider à retrouver le sourire.

Alors qu'ils s'y rendaient Blaine du prendre sur lui pour ne pas sourire avec malice et frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre à cause du plan qu'il avait en tête. Ce bar qu'il avait choisi était noté de « five gay stars » dans le guide touristique – et apparemment était un milieu chaud de la scène gay New-Yorkaise. Sam verrait ainsi différents couples masculins et peut-être perdrait-il sa peur d'être considéré comme gay.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent il ne virent d'abord rien sortant de l'ordinaire. Il y avait seulement des hommes dans le bar mais ce n'était pas assez pour que Sam soupçonne quelque chose.

Ils s'assirent et commandèrent des boissons. Ils se mirent tous les deux sur la banquette et Sam trépigna inconfortablement.

- Ok, je suis désolé, j'ai un peu trop réagi. Peut-être que tu as raison quand tu dis que je manque encore de confiance en moi.

- Et il n'y a aucun souci, Sam ! Il faut que tu aies conscience du fait que cela prend du temps. Tout ça.

Sam acquiesça et se focalisa la table.

- Je veux vraiment... comment dire...

Il jeta un bref regard circulaire et se pencha vers Blaine mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit il tourna sa tête vers la porte d'entrée. Deux hommes venaient de la passer, main dans la main, se donnant des regards affectueux qui ne laissaient aucune place au doute.

- Mec ! lacha Sam. Ses yeux regardèrent autour de lui. Est-ce que c'est à ça que ressemble la vie citadine ?

- Uhm... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, dit Blaine. C'est un bar gay.

- Quoi ? Mais...

Sam se tint en arrière pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Tous les autres hommes de l'endroit étaient juste assis et discutaient. Excepté un couple dans un coin qui s'embrassait langoureusement.

Soudainement Sam se tendit.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que le serveur pense que je suis gay ?

- Probablement. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'en préoccupe plus que ça... surtout si on considère le fait que _tous _ses clients le sont.

- Oh. Bien vu. Eh bien, ce que je voulais te dire...

Le serveur vint auprès d'eux leur apporter leur commande et alors Sam redevint silencieux. Blaine remercia le garçon (qui était plutot pas mal) et adressa un petit sourire satisfait à son petit ami. Sam redressa la tête mais malheureusement il eut un contact visuel avec le serveur. Il rougit et à nouveau regarda avec attention la table.

- Santé, dit le garçon.

Blaine lui fit un signe de tête et une fois qu'il fut parti il poussa doucement le coude de Sam.

- Tu vois ? Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Blaine, on ne peut pas rester ici.

- Même pas pour un verre ?

- Je peur que...

Blaine attendit sans le lacher du regard que Sam continue, et après quelques secondes il y consentit :

- En fait j'ai vraiment peur. Je veux dire, c'était une chose quand des femmes me touchaient alors que je ne le voulais. Mais les hommes sont -

- Attends ! Quoi ? Qui t'a touché, quand ?

Sam regarda Blaine sans comprendre.

- J'ai été strip-teaser pendant un certain temps Blaine.

- Et alors ? Personne n'était autorisé à te toucher et plus encore quand tu ne le voulais pas.

- Je ne leur ai pas _dit _que je ne le voulais pas. C'étaient des femmes et j'étais supposé aimer ça, pas vrai ? J'ai toujours pensé que j'avais plus de force et que du coup aucune d'entre elles n'aurait pu me blesser. Mais les hommes...

Sam fronça les sourcils d'un air anxieux.

- Sam, non, ce n'est pas juste, il ne faut pas prendre ça à la légère ! A qui en as-tu parlé jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Personne.

- Et tes parents ?

- Mes parents ne savent même pas que j'ai été strip-teaser ! Et ça s'est fini tellement vite. Finn et Rachel sont venus me chercher et d'un coup je me suis retrouvé chez les Hummel-Hudson et personne ne m'a posé de questions, enfin, sauf si on inclut Kurt mais j'évitais toute discussion avec lui à propos de ça et après un moment il a eu d'autres intérêts que mon passé et... voilà.

Sam prit une gorgée de son verre.

- Sam, je...

Blaine leva une main avec l'intention de caresser l'épaule de son petit ami mais au dernier moment il hésita. C'était un sujet délicat et il ne savait pas si un contact corporel aiderait ou ne ferait qu'empirer la chose. Il ne savait pas quoi dire non plus, il savait juste que ce qui c'était passé n'était pas bien, du tout.

- Hey, je vais bien pas vrai ? C'est pas une grosse affaire, sourit Sam, et cela brisa le cœur de Blaine.

Il secoua la tête et ravala la boule dans sa gorge.

_- C'est_ quelque chose d'énorme, dit-il simplement.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te le dire. Maintenant tu es bouleversé et... punaise. Je ne fais jamais rien correctement !

Sam posa son verre et commença à se lever. Blaine attrapa son bras et le fit se rasseoir sur la banquette. Il le regretta immédiatement après car c'était trop brusque et Sam pourrait penser que Blaine non plus ne respectait pas ses limites, mais celui-ci inspira et se pencha vers lui pour une étreinte inattendue. Blaine le serra fort et lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à se sentir honteux ou faible parfois.

Après quelques minutes Sam s'écarta, en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Allons-nous en, murmura Blaine, sans laisser partir le bras de Sam parce qu'il était certain maintenant que le contact l'aidait.

- Non, dit Sam. Je ne peux pas faire face aux autres maintenant. Et puis on n'a pas fini nos boissons.

Il leva son verre, arborant un sourire brisé mais sincère. Blaine prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça, en réconfortant le bras de Sam une dernière fois avant de le laisser. Sam suivit sa main cependant et lia ses doigts avec les siens. Un geste qui rendit Blaine plus heureux que n'importe quoi d'autre aurait pu le faire, bien que ce soit sous la table à l'abri des regards.

- Merci, chuchota Sam.

Blaine, sans voix, acquiesça avec gratitude. Sam s'était ouvert à lui. L'instant semblait aussi intime que s'ils s'étaient trouvés à la maison de Blaine lors d'une soirée normale passée ensemble. Ce n'est que quand il entendit un rire quelque part derrière lui qu'il se souvint qu'ils étaient en fait en public.

Avec sa main libre il porta le verre à ses lèvres, se détendant de cette nouvelle situation. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Sam lançait quelques regards aux couples flagrants autour d'eux tandis que Blaine pensait aux Nationales de demain. Il n'avait jamais accordé si peu d'importance au fait de gagner ou non, même si bien sur il préfèrerait de beaucoup gagner.

Et le rendez-vous à Central Park... est-ce que Sam voudrait le faire jusqu'au bout ? Ce serait génial, peu importe ce qu'ils feraient. Parce que être avec Sam était génial.

Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il reposa son verre pour mettre sa main sur les leurs déjà soudées, et caresser la peau de Sam. Misère. On pouvait dire qu'ils avaient leurs moments difficiles mais chacun d'entre eux confortait Blaine dans sa certitude qu'il aimait Sam, et qu'ils étaient bons l'un pour l'autre. Aussi niais que cela puisse sonner ils se complètaient. Et bien que Blaine ait été amoureux de Kurt ce sentiment de complémentarité n'avait jamais été là.

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle cela n'avait pas fonctionné au final.

Blaine était sur le point de dire quelque chose ressemblant à « Je t'aime » à Sam mais il se mordit la lèvre et se ravisa. Non. Trop tôt. Une crise émotionnelle par jour était assez à traverser pour le blond.

- Personne ne les regarde au moins deux fois, dit Sam.

- Hm ?

- Les gars là-bas – je te jure qu'ils n'ont pas laissé partir une fois la bouche de l'autre ces dix dernières minutes. Et tout le monde s'en fiche.

- Oui, c'est que, nous sommes dans un bar gay. C'est ce qui est bien avec les grandes villes. Chaque communauté possède des bars et des clubs et les gens peuvent juste être ce qu'ils sont, dit Blaine.

- Est-ce qu'on habitera près d'un bar gay ?

- Je n'ai pas encore vérifié, répondit Blaine, en souriant tendrement à son petit ami qui se montrait toujours aussi intrigué par l'environnement autour de lui.

- Je veux t'embrasser, dit soudainement Sam, en se tournant vers Blaine qui intérieurement se sentit fébrile comme s'il n'avait jamais embrassé Sam avant.

- Je n'y vois certainement pas d'objection.

Les yeux de Sam errèrent encore autour. Ses doigts étaient légèrement crispés et Blaine les caressa.

- Ne fais rien qui te mette mal à l'aise.

Mais c'est justement ça. T'embrasser est la seule chose qui me fait me sentir mieux peu importe ce qui se passe. Ca craint que je ne puisse pas le faire quand j'en ai envie.

- On a toujours nos moments privés, dit Blaine doucement.

- Aahh, comment peux-tu rester si calme alors que ton petit ami n'est qu'un homophobe.

- Tu n'es pas homophobe. Tu es juste effrayé. Enfin, Sam, que dirais-tu si un de ces gars – Blaine montra le couple en train de s'embrasser. Maintenant imaginons qu'il n'ait plus envie de l'embrasser. Est-ce que tu le traiterais d'homophobe ?

- Non, enfin, il a un petit ami dont il a suçoté tout le visage depuis tout à l'heure.

- Aha, fit Blaine en levant ses sourcils. Sam ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir cependant et continuait de regarder les deux hommes. Alors il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille: - Juste comme toi.

Sam eut un petit rire, permettant à Blaine de s'extasier devant son adorable sourire. Il ne s'en laissait pas.

- Je tourne pas rond, pas vrai ?

- Parfois un peu.

Sam s'inclina pour placer un soigné smack sur les lèvres de Blaine qui sourit brillament.

- Je suis fier de – mh.

Il fut interrompu par un autre petit mais appréciable baiser. Après quoi Sam sourit... et regarda autour de lui. Personne autour d'eux ne leur prêtait d'attention.

- C'était facile, dit-il.

Blaine ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Sam, tout en sentant un bras passer autour de lui. Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils se trouvaient réellement dans un lieu public, c'était si confortable, il aurait pu facilement s'endormir maintenant. Excepté quand il se mettait à penser à la soirée et à ce que Sam avait pu lui préparer, tout son corps devenait excité alors.


	23. Central Park

Encore une fois je m'excuse sincèrement pour mon retard... :s J'envoie celui-là et un prochain très vite

* * *

**Chapitre 23 - Central Park**

Ils revinrent finalement tous à leur hôtel afin de se présenter à l'accueil, accompagnés de Mr Schue qui était plutôt nerveux en ce qui concernait les Nationales approchant et qui insista pour qu'ils se couchent tôt ce soir. Tout le monde hocha la tête pendant son sermon, comme s'ils étaient de sages petits adolescents sans reproche, et dès que leur professeur eut quitté la chambre la bataille d'oreillers reprit de plus belle.

Jake et Marley voulurent séeclipser de la pièce en chahut et avant que la porte ne soit fermée derrière eux Sam tira Blaine par la manche pour qu'il le suive.

Le couloir devint étrangement sileucieux une fois la porte close.

- Désolé, mais on a besoin d'un peu passer du temps seuls - Oh, tu n'es pas Ryder, constata Jake en se retournant.

- Non, définitivement pas. Et nous aussi on est sur le point de passer du temps seuls, dit Sam en faisant tressauter ses sourcils.

- Alors ca marche tous les deux deux ? demanda Jake d'un air curieux.

- Jake ! s'indigna Marley en lui filant un petit coup de poing. Tu ne poserais cette question à aucun autre couple.

- C'est pas grave, la rassura Blaine tandis que Sam répondait : Bien sur que ca marche, Blaine et moi nous nous complètons.

- Oww, fit Marley.

Jake sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Blaine s'arrêta pour les laisser partir devant eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? voulut savoir Sam.

Ce que tu viens juste de dire...

C'était trop c'est ca ? Oh punaise !

Sam se couvrit le visage de ses mains mais Blaine les en enleva.

- Non Sam, je pensais exactement la même chose plus tôt dans la journée !

- C'est vrai ?

- Je... Je suis vraiment content qu'on soit ensemble, dit Blaine. Vraiment.

Il laissa tout en légèreté ses lèvres effleurer celles de Sam, se reculant juste assez pour maintenir le contact visuel. Ses mots n'exprimaient même pas à moitié l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait, combien il aimait être avec Sam chaque seconde de la journée.

- Je suis heureux, aussi, répondit Sam. Mais il faut qu'on y aille. J'ai prévu quelque chose et je ne veux pas que nous soyons en retard.

Et voilà qu'il était parti, le sentiment-d'amour-dans-l'air. Blaine se recula et acquiesca, ravalant sa déception sur l'instant spécial qui venait de se briser pour suivre Sam, qui se dirigeait bon train vers l'ascenseur.

Après tout ils étaient en route pour un rendez-vous officiel, leur tout premier depuis qu'ils étaient en couple.

* * *

Central Park était le plus grand parc que Blaine avait jamais vu. Il se trouvait assis sur un banc, regardant les gens en train de promener leur chien, les enfants et les couples se tenant la main. Il n'y a pas longtemps il s'était trouvé ici en compagnie de son petit ami, lui aussi. Mais Sam l'avait amené à cet endroit exactement, lui avait dit de ne pas en bouger puis avait disparu Dieu sait où.

Le Soleil avait suivi sa trajectoire et dispensait déjà de longues ombres au sol, peignant les bancs libres d'une lumière orangée. En dépit du bruit alentours et de la pression des Nationales de demain le temps semblait rester figé. Peut-être était-ce l'attente de Sam qui provoquait cela.

Pas loin de lui des pigeons se disputaient pour de la nourriture laissée au sol et ils s'envolèrent quand des cheveux tirant une calèche arrivèrent droit sur eux. Blaine la regarda avec étonnement ; c'était le genre de chose qu'on ne voyait que dans les films. Les films, sentimentaux, à l'eau de rose, et destinés aux filles. C'est exactement ça.

L'attelage se stoppa juste à son niveau et Blaine eut la chance d'admirer les chevaux à la robe baie lustrée et le cocher typiquement New-Yorkais qui les conduisait. Il fit même un clin d'oeil complice à Blaine, qui était bien trop intrigué par ce qui se trouvait devant lui pour montrer de véritable réaction.

Puis son coeur cessa de battre un moment lorsqu'il reconnut Sam sur la place passager. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds comme les blés descendit de la calèche, tenant un bouquet de fleur et arborant un large sourire radieux.

Blaine se leva malgré ses jambes qui tremblaient. Etait-ce vraiment possible ou bien tout ça était le fruit de son imagination ?

Mais la vision se prolongea. Sam vint jusqu'à lui et lui offrit les fleurs ; un mélange de roses rouges, tulipes et lilas.

- Je t'ai pris des fleurs, mon cher et tendre.

Blaine prit le bouquet et plongea son nez dedans.

- Waw, Sam, c'est... Merci. Je les adore !

- Monterais-tu avec moi pour un tour ?

Sam présenta son bras, et Blaine simplement le prit. Il était encore trop ébahi pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent. Après un clignement d'yeux il s'assit dans la calèche qui prit le départ, avec une odeur de fleurs fraiches s'épanouissant dans l'air et le bras du garcon le plus mignon du monde entier reposant sur ses épaules.

- Comment tu as... Quand as-tu eu le temps et...

- S'il-te-plait, Blaine. J'essaie de te faire la cours alors ne pose pas de questions.

- Hm... Ok, expira Blaine tout en se disant de se calmer.

Très bien, alors. Se faire conduire à travers Central Park, lors d'une douce soirée d'été. Qui par ailleurs ne faisait que commencer. C'était juste, waw.

La banquette du calèche était confortable et les gens au-dehors paraissaient tellement loin d'eux, comme s'ils étaient dans un autre monde. Blaine se détendit contre Sam et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ca te plait ? demanda Sam doucement.

- Oui ! Oui, ca me plait !

- Bien, je n'étais pas sur... De comment de comment te rendre heureux.

- Oh, Sam...

- Non, écoute-moi. Je veux que tu sois tellement heureux que tu en oublies que la Terre peut être un endroit nul parfois. Du genre naïvement heureux. Comme un enfant qui n'a jamais reçu rien d'autre que de l'amour. Je sais que je ne peux pas réussir tout le temps mais je peux au moins essayer. Tu m'as donné tellement déjà... Je... Ne saurais te dire à quel point...

Sam commencait à bégayer et il inhala, Blaine sentait son torse bouger de plus en plus vite. Il posa donc une main dessus, à l'endroit où le coeur de Sam était, lui disant sans avoir besoin de mot de se détendre.

Sam tourna sa tete vers Blaine, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

- Tu mérites tellement plus.

- C'est parfait, Sam. _Tu_ es parfait.

Sam inspira une fois encore.

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi. C'est tout à propos de toi.

- Non, il s'agit de nous. Du moins je l'espère. Parce que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis très longtemps.

La calèche prit un tournant et traversa une allée où les taches de lumière de la fin d'après-midi dansaient sur le sol.

- Et tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Pas seulement romatiquement, je veux dire. L'année tout entière était tellement géniale. Tu es vraiment un ami super. Et je ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles vraiment de moi ! Je ne suis pas bon dans les relations, j'ai tendance à tout foutre en l'air. Mais tu dois me promettre de toujours me dire si je fais quelque chose de pas bien, pour que je puisse le changer.

- Il ne s'agit pas de faire les choses bien ou pas bien, Sam. Ce qui importe c'est de s'aimer l'un et l'autre.

- Mais même, il y a tellement de chose qui pourraient mal tourner, dit Sam.

Sa main caressa l'épaule de Blaine, et celui-ci prit son autre main dans la sienne. Il se trouvait incapable de parler parce que la seule chose qui lui venait au bord des lèvres était "Je t'aime" et c'était vraiment vraiment trop tôt, trop déraisonnable, trop cliché peut-être. Ce rendez-vous était un grand pas en avant pour Sam, un progrès, et ils devaient veiller à n'aborder qu'une étape à la fois.

De plus, Blaine ignoraient si ces sentiments qu'il pensait si profonds n'étaient pas le résultat des verres à lunettes roses que tout le monde avait au début d'une relation. Il ne voulait pas les dévoiler trop tôt et s'abandonner à l'illusion que tout marcherait tant qu'ils s'accrochaient assez fort à cette soi-disant certitude. Parce qu'ils savait maintenant que ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses fonctionnaient.

- Oh, le tour est presque terminé, dit Sam quelques minutes plus tard. Ca se finit au portillon.

Il désigna l'entrée vers laquelle ils s'approchaient.

- Après ca on peut aller manger un bout. Tu as faim ?

- Un peu, dit Blaine bien qu'il soit encore trop excité pour que lui vienne véritablement l'envie de manger.

Sam lui avait acheté des fleurs et emmené pour une virée romantique tiré par un attelage de conte de fées. Wow. Cette journée ne pouvait pas devenir meilleure.

* * *

Mais elle pouvait devenir pire.

- Comment as-tu _osé_ ?

Repus d'amour et de nourriture Blaine et Sam étaient retournés à leur hotel. Il était dix heures du soir et Blaine n'avait pas pensé qu'il y aurait de confrontation avec les autres membres du Glee Club exceptés les garcons avec qui ils partageaient une chambre. Mais ils étaient là, assis dans le hall et buvant comme si demain était juste un autre jour de vacances. Garçons et filles -ce qui incluait Tina bien sûr- les virent dès qu'ils entrèrent.

Avant qu'ils puissent filer en douce elle se tenait devant eux, les mains sur les hanches.

- Comment as-tu pu nous laisser seules avec Kitty ? Et sans un mot ! Disparu comme si on t'avait kidnappé.

- Hum, mais je te l'ai dit -

- Tu ne me l'as pas dit. Tu m'as fait un signe d'au revoir. Un signe !

- Ne sois pas en colère contre Blaine, Tina, c'est de ma faute, intervint Sam.

Blaine secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est de la _faute_ de personne. Tina, ta réaction est vraiment exagérée. Et pas seulement aujourd'hui, tu as vraiment les nerfs à vif depuis que tu sais pour Sam et moi.

- Oui gars, tu agis comme si tu était jalouse, dit Sam en levant un sourcil. Est-ce que tu l'es ?

- C'est - ne change pas de sujet ! dit-elle.

- Alors ce ne te fait rien du tout quand je fais ça, dit Sam avant de prendre la main de Blaine dans la sienne.

Blaine soupira et eut un bref regard vers le coté. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de provoquer une dispute maintenant non ?

- Bien sûr que je m'en fiche, dit Tina avec aplomb.

- Et si j'embrassais Blaine ?

Oh pitié, ce ne sont que des gamineries !

Elle secoua la tête et s'en alla.

- Yep, jalouse, dit Sam.

- Ce serait mieux que j'aille lui parler en privé, suggéra Blaine.

Bien sûr qu'il avait conscience du fait que Sam n'avait toujours pas relaché sa main, mais il se sentait vraiment mal pour Tina. On ne choisissait pas la personne qu'on aimait !

- Maintenant ? De ce que j'en juge la chambre est vide, dit Sam, en jetant un coup d'oeil aux garcons qui étaient en effet tous assis ici, riant et buvant.

- Oh ?

Blaine accrocha ses yeux à ceux de son petit ami qui fit tressauter ses sourcils.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient dans l'un des lits, s'embrassant langoureusement. Cela finissait en feu d'artifice la soirée d'une façon que Blaine n'aurait jamais osé penser, que ce soit par Sam qui n'avait pas insisté pour qu'ils allument la lumière (après tout il faisait presque nuit dehors) ou sa main qui se trouvait dangereusement basse sur le dos de Blaine alors qu'ils étaient allongés, l'un en face de l'autre.

Les halètements et bruits de baiser étaient tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire pendant plusieurs minutes. Blaine apprécia le toucher des doux cheveux de Sam et de son cou, ses lèvres toutes humides et son nez passant la peau de son visage. Quand il inspirait il avait Sam dans ses poumons et en expirant il retournait simplement la faveur.

Son bas-ventre devenait plus brulant à mesure qu'ils poursuivaient, mais après toutes ces soirées passées avec Sam Blaine savait comment garder le contrôle dessus. Blaine avait juste à se retirer au bon moment. Faire arriver sa main sur le torse de Sam était la première étape. Il le caressa, traçant des lignes sur la chemise et le ventre, avant de revenir à l'aire du coeur et de poser sa main en entier dessus. Il n'avait alors plus qu'à pousser, si doucement que Sam comprenait le message sans avoir à trop s'écarter.

Sam rompit le baiser comme prévu. Il frotta ses lèvres chaudes contre la joue de Blaine et la main qui était sur son dos vint vers le devant... afin d'enlever la main de Blaine qui se trouvait sur son torse. L'instant d'après le corps de Sam se pressait avec douceur mais néanmoins fermeté contre Blaine qui était trop surpris pour protester. Une seconde plus tard il était étendu en dessous de Sam, les lèvres du blond revenues sur les siennes. Oh, et puis tant pis. Quelques instants de plus ne pouvaient pas faire de mal et puis les autres ne reviendraient pas avant une bonne demi-heure. Du moins c'est ce que Blaine espérait.

- Blaine... ?

- Oui.

Pas besoin de faire le timide, murmura Sam.

Il vint chercher derrière son propre dos pour prendre le bras de Blaine et l'emmener plus bas. Blaine sentit du jean et quelque chose de plus ferme sous ses doigts et instinctivement ses mains l'agrippèrent. Sam se pressa plus intimement contre Blaine et, oui, délibérement et en plein contre son entrejambe. Blaine vit blanc dans son esprit. Le sang pulsa tout vers le bas de son corps et nulle part ailleurs, augmentant la température de la pièce d'au moins trente degrés.

Quelque part très loin à l'arrière de son esprit il se souvint de quelque chose...

- Sam, tu es sur ?

Souffle chaud dans son oreille : "J'en ai envie."

- Hm-ok.

Comment pouvait-il demander quoique ce soit de plus. Blaine enroula une jambe autour de Sam et souleva ses hanches pour sentir plus de la chaleur irradiant de son corps, en se frottant à lui. Ils trouvèrent lentement un rythme entre leurs mouvements et leurs baisers. Bientôt Blaine ne parvint pas à le maintenir. Il laissa son visage dans les cheveux de Sam et haleta pour plus d'air, ayant besoin de plus et encore plus de friction entre ses jambes.

A chaque fois que Sam émettait un son, contenu dans la mesure du possible, cela se répercutait tout droit dans le corps de Blaine. C'est l'un d'eux qui fit escalader puis enfin exploser les choses. Les doigts de Sam s'agrippèrent à l'épaule de Blaine et le blond gémit - normalement pas quelque chose qui l'aurait particulièrement excité - et Blaine vint.

C'était désagréable ses vêtements devenant tout humides mais à la fois tellement plaisant, de respirer toujours l'odeur de Sam et de le sentir tout autour de lui. Le blond s'était déjà calmé mais restait allongé sur Blaine, dorlotant son cou de ses bons soins.

Durant les derniers instants Blaine se tourna vers Sam et attrapa ses lèvres, appréciant simplement la chaleur de leurs bouches soudées l'une à l'autre. Son corps se décontractait, mais son coeur battait encore comme un fou. Blaine refusa d'ouvrir ses yeux tandis qu'il commença à bouger ses lèvres, le goût de Sam était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

- Je vais devoir commencer à t'appeler Mister Sex, put prononcer Sam sans se retirer.

- Uniquement si j'obtiens le droit de t'appeler Cul Brulant.

- Arrête ton langage sale immédiatement ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

Blaine sourit. Le baiser s'évanouit. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'oreiller et chercha à capter le regard de Sam. Comme il faisait sombre il ne put trouver ses yeux, et sa main atteignit l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet.

Sam crispa les yeux quand la lumière survint. Puis il les cligna et laissa finalement Blaine plonger dedans, dans ses yeux verts qui lui faisaient toujours l'effet d'étoiles.

- Alors ?

- Alors... Quoi ?

- Tu as aimé ?

Ok, c'était idiot et cliché de demander mais Blaine se devait de le faire.

- Mec - non, j'ai complètement détesté. Evidemment que j'ai aimé... Sérieusement, Blaine !

Sam roula des yeux et roula finalement lui-même sur le lit.

- Je veux dire, tout va bien ? Pas de flippes ?

- Pas cette fois. J'avais passé pas mal de temps à m'imaginer... Les détails.

Sam rougit et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. Il se pencha pour lui donner un bref baiser.

- Il faut que je change de pantalon.

- Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas dormir l'un à coté de l'autre ce soir, dit Sam. C'est trop dangereux.

- Comme tu préfères.

- Eh bien, les autres - oh MERDE !

Sam se redressa d'un bond et regarda la porte.

- C'était fermé ?

Blaine se leva lui-même pour attraper sa valise glissée sous le lit et se changer rapidement tandis que Sam allait vérifier la porte. Bien sûr Blaine avait pensé plus tôt à la verrouiller de l'intérieur mais il était néanmoins content que personne ne les ait interrompus.

* * *

à très vite ;)


	24. Nationales

Et youpla ! :) merci de me lire encore

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - Nationales**

Après la nuit dernière Blaine était tellement plein d'énergie, enthousiasme et joie qu'il n'eut aucun mal à supporter l'atmosphère électrique des Nationales.

Evidemment lui et Sam avaient dormi côte à côte, s'embrassant secrètement pour se souhaiter une bonne nuit et se dire bonjour. Parfois dans la nuit Blaine s'était reveillé et à moitié conscient avait vérifié si Sam était toujours à coté de lui, avant de se rendormir plus heureux que jamais.

C'est entre autres ce souvenir qui pulsait à travers son corps tandis qu'il était sur la scène avec son petit ami et amis, chantant chaque parole pour Sam même quand il ne le regardait pas.

Ils arrivèrent troisième et c'était un largement bon prétexte pour faire la fête. Mr Schue les invita au restaurant pour la soirée et ils rentrèrent donc à leur hôtel se changer.

- C'est grâce à Blaine si on a gagné, grâce à mon petit ami ! cria Sam à travers la chambre durant la pagaille de tous les garçons rentrant

- Non, c'est grâce à ma petite amie, opposa Jake. Marley est la meilleure.

- J'aime me dire que l'on a tous fait un bon travail, dit Ryder tout en sautant sur le lit.

Artie et Joe étaient plus rabat-joie, ou disons plutot qu'eux au moins avaient un peu plus la tête sur les épaules.

Bien que Blaine ait sentit ses joues s'empourprer en entendant les mots fiers de Sam il se sentit obligé de dire :

- Les gars, écoutez Ryder en peu !

OUI ! Ecoutez-moi !

- Mais tu étais teeellement bon ! dit Sam. Le meilleur chanteur de tous les temps !

- Tu veux bien sûr dire le meilleur chanteur garçon, précisa Jake.

Il leva ses mains en l'air comme signe qu'il renoncait puis alla s'occuper de Ryder pour l'empêcher de manger plus de sucre.

Sam frotta ses mains en souriant brillamment et s'approcha de Blaine.

- Tu vois ? Tout le monde est d'accord.

- On ferait mieux de se préparer pour le restaurant. Tu as acheté un smocking ?

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'on a besoin de se déguiser ce soir ?

- J'assume, dit Blaine indifférent.

- On a encore une heure de libre et je crois vraiment que je vais faire un footing. Je suis trop excité après tout ça, dit Sam en sautillant sur ses pieds.

Il regarda Ryder en marmonnant "J'espère que je ne suis pas comme lui non plus" car Jake avait des difficultés à calmer son ami.

Blaine acquiesça :

- Et moi je vais parler à Tina. Je n'ai pas envie que ca reste entre nous éternellement. Ca devrait être une soirée heureuse pour tout le monde.

- Juste ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle.

- Sam, dit Blaine doucement, souriant un peu et en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Je serai toujours gay. Et je suis amoureux _de toi_.

- Mais ne _l'oublie _pas.

- Tu ne peux pas oublier qui tu aimes.

Ok, ça faisait assez de phrases avec le mot "amour" dedans. Blaine devait vraiment se surveiller sur ce point.

Sam jeta un regard aux autres garcons (Jake courait après Ryder à travers la chambre, Joe était vraisemblalement dans la salle de bain et Artie avait l'air de dormir sur le lit) puis se rapprocha de Blaine, entrant dans son espace privé. Il baissa la tête et approfondit son regard dans les yeux de Blaine.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un baiser pour ne pas oublier qui tu aimes, moi aussi ?

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire (peut-être parce qu'il se faisait embobiner, aussi).

- Tu peux avoir autant de baisers que tu veux.

La main de Sam était sur sa taille et elle le fit s'approcher, et Blaine sentit de chaudes lèvres sur les siennes. Très bien. Troisième place au classement des Nationales et maintenant le meilleur petit ami de tous les temps plus si timide que ça qui l'embrassait. Blaine pourrait vivre avec ça. Il entoura le cou de Sam avec son bras, appréciant le contact et retournant le baiser avec ardeur.

- Wooaah, prenez une chambre ! s'écria Ryder.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent avec un smack.

- On _est _dans une chambre au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, répliqua Sam sans laisser partir Blaine qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon.

- Oui, mais avec d'autres gens, alors...

Jake leur fit geste de ne pas trop s'emporter.

- Assez PDA ! Allons manger, s'exclama Ryder.

- Pas déjà, se découragea Jake en roulant des yeux.

Sam et Blaine furent laissés seuls à nouveau.

Blaine soupira et se ressaisit, placant un dernier baiser sur la joue de Sam avant de s'écarter.

- On se verra plus tard, dit-il.

- 'peux pas attendre.

Blaine sourit encore.

- Tu es mignon.

Sam sourit, aussi, et c'était juste ce dont Blaine avait besoin pour que sa journée soit parfaite. Il s'accrochait aux yeux de Sam, à sa main, et avait complètement oublié ce qu'il avait prévu de faire de toute manière.

- Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse, ou... ? les interrompit la voix de Joe, provenant de la salle de bain.

- Non, dit rapidement Blaine, en se raclant la gorge.

Il valait mieux ne pas regarder Sam encore, c'était la pire distraction qu'il ait jamais connue.

Mais quand Blaine voulut retirer sa main Sam ne le laissa pas faire.

- Non, on y va, dit-il en entrainant Blaine vers la porte.

Et il se laissa simplement faire. Et puis ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, la porte était fermée derrière eux et Blaine sentit des lèvres humides contre les siennes.

- Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre depuis la nuit dernière, murmura Sam. Ses mains touchèrent le dos de Blaine, avant de palper ses fesses franchement.

- Aucun regret alors ? demanda Blaine, yeux fermés, se laissant aller contre le corps de Sam.

- Un seul, dit Sam, tracant son chemin de baisers jusqu'à l'oreille de Blaine, au creux de laquelle il souffla : "Qu'on ait été si proches."

Blaine frissonna. Il sentit le contact de son jean se faire plus serré mais n'oublia pas l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient. Il repoussa Sam légèrement.

- Pas ici, se força-t-il à dire.

- Merde, dit Sam, en laissant tomber sa tête en avant sur son torse. Je suis vraiment un abruti. Désolé.

- Ne t'excuse _jamais_ d'avoir envie de moi. Jamais, répéta-t-il.

Il obligea Sam à le regarder. Il souriait timidement. C'était le sourire le plus mignon de la Terre.

- C'est juste... On est dans un couloir.

- Oh. C'est vrai, dit Sam, en regardant autour de lui.

Il s'écarta complètement et lissa ses habits.

- Mais je suis vraiment content que tu aies aimé, dit Blaine, tellement doucement que cela sortit en un chuchotement. Il avait secrètement eu peur que Sam décide qu'il n'aimait pas la partie pratique, et basé là-dessus cela n'aurait pas été une grande étape à franchir de découvrir qu'il n'aimait pas les garcons _de cette façon_ du tout, et toute leur histoire se serait en fait révélée être une très intense bromance.

Et non, Blaine ne pouvait pas vivre avec ca.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y avais jamais pensé avant. Quand on n'était pas encore ensemble, je veux dire. C'était juste etrange en fait de... Le faire pour la première fois. Maintenant je ne suis plus effrayé du tout.

Blaine arborait un large sourire tandis que Sam regardait autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce que soudain des gens jaillissent des portes fermées, pointent leur doigt sur lui et lui crient "Gay ! Gay ! Gay !"

Mais rien de ça n'arriva.

Mais Blaine ne prit pas le risque de se distraire une fois de plus.

Il alla directement à la chambre des filles contre laquelle il toqua. Sam soupira et revint à la porte des garçons, disant :

- J'espère que tu porteras un costume, toi aussi.

- Je croyais que tu sortais faire un sprint ?

- D'abord je vais prendre une douche froide.

Il fit un sourire lourd de sous-entendus et à ce moment Blaine décida que plus rien ne pourrait aller mal dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas possible, pas avec son petit ami.

- QUOI ?

La porte des filles s'ouvrit brusquement avec un cri et Unique regarda Blaine d'un air ahuri.

- Euh... Je peux parler à Tina ?

- TINA !

- Ca voulait probablement dire oui. La jeune asiatique apparut au seuil de la porte, les bras croisés.

- Blaine.

- On peut parler en privé ?

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient assis dans le bar de l'hôtel. Blaine n'avait rien dit quand Tina avait commandé une boisson forte. En fait il y avait lui-même songé étant donné la discussion qu'ils se préparaient à avoir. Mais il décida de n'en rien faire. Il voulait juste en finir au plus vite.

- Donc... commenca-t-il.

Tina regardait son verre. Apparemment Blaine serait vraiment obligé de le dire. Il inhala profondément puis lâcha le morceau.

- Est-ce que Sam avait raison hier ? Tu étais jalouse ?

Tina haussa les épaules et remua la tête. Puis elle haussa les épaules encore.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je _t'aimais bien_ encore mais... C'est tellement injuste ! On était tous les deux pris dans ce problème d'un amour impossible et maintenant voilà le tien qui se trouve être gay pour toi ! C'est trop... injuste.

Blaine soupira et lui tapota la main.

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un, toi aussi.

- Mais quand, Blaine, quand ?

- Je ne sais pas . Parfois les choses arrivent quand tu les laisses simplement venir et... Que tu ne te compliques pas la vie avec.

Tina soupira et prit une grande gorgée de son verre. Blaine savait qu'il était chanceux d'avoir Sam. S'il ne s'était pas révélé être bisexuel Blaine serait ou devenu malade d'amour avec lui constamment dans son entourage ou alors il se serait raccroché à un de ses ex, Kurt ou Nick. Kurt probablement puisqu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux de Nick. Il avait tendance à devenir vite un peu accro et en manque de quelqu'un, il en avait lui-même conscience et lorsque ça commençait il n'avait aucun contrôle dessus.

Sam avait lui aussi montré une certaine inclinaison à la dépendance et la plus grosse inquiétude de Blaine était qu'ils arrivent à se rendre dingues à force de trop être l'un sur l'autre. Mais quand ils seraient à New-York, à visiter des écoles différentes, ils auraient assez de temps séparés pour ne pas que cela arrive.


End file.
